Chain of Fools
by vegetas4evasweetheart
Summary: If you're looking for a good what if story for Klaroline then this is it! There's lots of fun & drama & hot action! Simply meant for entertainment! The first chapter is a prologue that starts before the series began, just to give them history. "Take a chance get to know me" -Klaus
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Caroline, a normal American small town girl, gets angry with her mom and decides that she wants to live on the wild side. She decides to take a chance go to a club she heard of in a nearby town. Surprisingly, she meets a wild man name Nik and they hit it off. Turns out all is not what it seems on the outside…The prologue picks up right befor and the story starts right before Caroline sees Klaus for the first time. Slightly AU for my benefit. It picks up after the last episode 3x22. Then it breaks off into my own little fantasy world!

**Prologue**

Sherriff Forbes stood in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom sighing as she sat on the bed ignoring her. She had some random magazine in her hands reading it and occasionally flipping the pages. She knew she did not have time for Caroline's drama because she was pulling a split shift and she needed to be at work ten minutes ago. It just felt as though she and Caroline were slowly drifting apart. She kept repeating to herself that it was all a phase but each day her mantra grew weaker and weaker.

"Caroline, you know what go ahead and ignore me. I work these crazy hours to provide for you. You spoiled little princess who can never get enough. Who do you think pays for all of the things you have?" she paused to see if she was at least making since to her. "Ugh, I'm heading to work." She turned to walk out of the door but stopped when she heard her speak.

"Well, if you let me get a job we wouldn't have to worry about that now would we?" she scoffed at her mom temporarily cutting her eyes at her. "Say whatever you want but we both know you love your job more than family."

"How can you say that? Let you get a job? What will everyone think if they say my daughter working to help me stay afloat?" she hit her hand on her daughter's door and then rolled her eyes.

"Go to work mom, please, arguing is a waste of time." Caroline mumbled and she knew the conversation was over from then on out. She turned and walked away from her daughter's room. She had not even made it to the steps before she heard her door slam shut. She squinted her eyes from the sheer sound of the door. She was tired and confused but it would have to take the backseat now that she needed to go to work.

Caroline rolled her eyes and then threw the magazine on the floor. She ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. She came out with a towel wrapped around her body as she tip toed into her room and then her closet. She pushed past all of her girly bubbly cheerleading clothes to get to her bad bitch outfit. She couldn't decide so she went to her surround system and turned it on. It was already tuned to where she wanted it so all she did was press play. She jogged back to her closet before the song started and bit down on her bottom lip.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here) Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea )Creole lady Marmalade ooh oh Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi yea yea yea yea He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up Boy drank all that Magnolia wine On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah He met marmalade down in old Moulin rouge strutting her stuff on the street. She said hello hey Joe you wanna give it a go. Oh o'_

Caroline went to her lingerie chest and skipped her top two drawers to head straight to the middle. She held up her hot pink bra with lacing over each cup and a black bow in the middle. She dug through her drawer for the matching panty and made googly eyes as she remembered it was a thong with a peep hole. She dried off and grabbed the lotion from her dresser and stared at herself in the mirror as she applied it. She sprayed her perfume on her naked form.

She threw on her lingerie and stared at her body making sure to look at it from all angles. She turned her curlers on and pulled out her makeup bag. After everything was prepared she went back into her closet humming along to her favorite song. (Lady Marmalade: Christina Aguilera, Mya, Pink, Lil Kim)

Caroline grabbed a skin tight pink low rise skirt and slid it up her body. It clung to her so good that she was sure it would not move all night. It stopped mid-thigh which gave her perfect breathing room but the two black stripes up the side were to die for. She threw on its matching vest that let the tops of her bra pop out but hung low enough so too much of her belly would not be out. She made sure to redo her toes with hot pink nail polish. She sat down in the mirror and curled her then put her bad ass make up on. She grabbed her black shades and threw them on before grabbing her ready to go black clutch. She stared at herself in the mirror noting all the designer things she had on that she would never be able to afford. She wanted to laugh at her mother for being so foolish. Caroline was a good girl in the day and bad ass in the night. She had a five finger discount and applied it almost everywhere she went.

She put everything in her room back in its designated place before rechecking herself three times. She turned her radio down to the appropriate level and opened her window. She made sure to lock her bedroom door before she left out with keys in hand. She checked to make sure everything as in order before she made her dash for it. She went in the bathroom and checked her loosely curled hair one last time. She opened her clutch and grabbed her hoop earrings out and put them in. Sliding her shades on, Caroline Forbes was ready to hit the town. Not her town though; she found a town not far from her old boring one and made it her breeding ground. She checked her cell phone and saw two missed calls. She did not even have to check to know who the two were from. Carline walked out of her house then locked the door and headed over to the car.

When she got in she pulled a cd out from the visor and started the car anxious to put her cd in. She cut the lights on and put her seatbelt on before turning the knob of her radio all the way up. If only her friends and family could see her now and know the things she would be doing tonight. The first song on the cd was 'Fuck the Pain Away' by Peaches. She backed out of the drive way and headed to her breeding ground.

"Fuck the pain away…" it was her mantra she repeated whenever she felt the way she did. It made her feel sort of like a bad girl but it was a bit too much for her. Track number two was more of her speed.

_You say that I'm messing with your head. All cause I was making out with your friend. Love hurts whether it's right or wrong. I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun._

Caroline sang along to Avril Lavigne's What the Hell as she sped down the highway. She was going over the speed limit but she did not give a damn.

_You're on your knees beggin please stay with me but honestly I just need to be a little crazy._

She looked at her self in the mirror built in the visor smiling and waving her hair around. She loved being alone in her car with nothing but her music.

_All my life I've been good but now. Oh' oh' I'm thinking what the hell? All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. If you love me if you hate me. You can't save me baby, baby. All my life I've been good but now whoa what the hell. _

Caroline thought about everything that had pissed her off during the week and she just let it out as she sang at the top of her lungs. She was ready to party and let the wild girl out.

_La la la la la la You say that I'm messing with your head boy I like messing in your bed. Yeah I am messing with your head when I'm messing in your bed._

Caroline pulled into the parking lot of the club and decided she would go vip tonight and let valet park the car. She pulled into the short line for valet. She was such a usual at the club that she was vip. She flirted with the DJ a couple of times so he always gave her a spot when she came into the club. She pulled up and waited for the valet to approach her car. She took the key out of ignition and opened the door. When she stepped out he dropped his pad and ticket making her smile. She bent over ever so slightly for him and picked it up. He gulped down when she handed it to him making her smirk at him. He ripped the ticket off and gave it to her. He pretended to write her car's info down when he was actually checking her out. Caroline walked up to the vip spot and was briefly asked to spin around as the bouncer waved the wand over her body.

Caroline walked in the club and up to the pay counter. The girl smiled at her and waved her fee. She walked down the two steps and out to the right into one of the vip rooms. She nodded at everyone in their booths until she found one fairly empty. The waitress came to her before she sat down but she would make her wait. She sat down and crossed her legs before looking up to the waitress.

"Kimmy, I'll have the cotton candy vodka please," she asked and Kimmy winked at her before kicking her foot back and walking off. Caroline looked around the room for someone she might find attractive. She knew after a couple of drinks she would go down and mingle but right now she needed to loosen up. She put her ticket in her purse and sat perfectly poised waiting for her drink. She got her drink from Kimmy who had credited it to her tab and then went off to serve her other customers. Caroline took that drink to head reveling in the brain freeze that came behind it.

"Hey Kimmy, I'm going down to the bar ok?" She shouted to the waitress before going back out to the two steps she'd walked down before. She went down a couple of more before a security guard moved the red rope and led her into the club. Shitted on em by Nicki Minaj had just come on and she was making her way the club clapping her hands together. The beat from the music and the pulsating lights were so intoxicating. She walked over to the bar and saw a handsome gentleman with curly hair and raspberry red lips chatting up the bartender. She walked up and sat down on the bar stool one over from him.

"Tara, pop me a bottle of Everglo and keep it coming," Caroline ordered pulling Tara, the bartender away from the man she was talking to. His elbow was on the bar and his head was propped beautifully on his hand. When he saw Tara smile and walk away he turned his attention to the hot blonde next to him. She blew him away immediately. Caroline's body was rocking to the beat and he could not help but notice her ass bounce every time she moved to the beat. He saw her beautiful angelic face clashing with her demonic dress and behavior and all he could think was wow. He knew she was a spitball of fire and he wondered if he dared saying something to her.

Tara returned with a Martini glass filled with a mesmerizing green liquid in it. He watched her grab the glass and lick the salt from the rim only a bit before she poured the alcohol in her mouth. As soon as it cross her plump red lips he felt himself grow hard. He took in a deep breath trying to inhale her scent but it was tainted by the many people in the club. He tried to continue chatting and flirting with the bartender but she was a bore after the beauty came and sat by him. He decided since they were on first name basis he would learn a bit about her.

"What did she say her name was again?" he asked cutting the girl off. She looked from him to Caroline and smiled. "She didn't but you will know soon enough." She laughed before walking off to greet another customer. He felt his anger grab at him but he was quick to will it back beneath the many layers he had created. The DJ lowered the music and nodded to the person controlling the lights.

"Yo, shout out to my girl Caroline at the bar wearing the hell out of the pink ensemble!" The spotlight flashed over to her and she put her head down and her drink up to tilt it to her friend. He played I wanna fuck you by Akon ft. Snoop Dogg after her spot and she smiled. She downed her glass and sat it on the bar waiting for it to be refilled. A guy approached her who was kind of hot but she shrugged it off since he was her first dance for the night. It was not a bad way to start off. The gentleman at the bar watched the man come up and ask her for a dance. He swiveled around on his stool and followed them out onto the floor. He watched as the man grabbed her by her hand and pulled it up in the air. She bent her knees slightly and began swaying her hips to the music. He got a kick out of watching her. Every time the pervert would try to touch her she would move her hand. He admired her for she never once stopped dancing.

Something In Your Mouth by Nickelback came on and she pushed the man back and swung her hair wildly on the floor. She put both of her hands up and began dancing to herself. She started making her way through the crowd briefly dancing from man to man. Every time there was a break in the chorus or voice whichever lucky man she was on got a longer dance. One guy turned a dance from her down and she took his drink and sipped a bit before throwing it on him. Tara watched the man admiring her erupt into laughter after seeing that. Oh, he was definitely about to see Caroline. One guy approached her from a little far back as she teasingly sucked on her thumb while letting her other hand travel up and down her body. She grabbed his head and stuffed them between her breast and pushed him back forcefully.

He willingly became her rag doll as she teasingly pushed his head in different places. She was wild and she was free. Her momentarily release was empowering her ego. Two of her usual dance partners picked her up and they began tossing her in the crowd above everyone's head. She was so glad that no one would let her fall; even a few girls participating in her little show. She felt the spotlight hit her and she grabbed two shoulders and jumped down easily. When the song was coming to an end and everyone was clapping to the beat she sexily made her way back over to the bar laughing. She glanced over at the stranger again and turned and walked back to the dance floor swaying her hips again. She loved that part on the song. She whipped her again with her thumb in her mouth just as the song ended for good this time. She went back to her stool checking her cup before nodding to Tara to fill it up now.

"Wild and smart," he whispered to himself as he stared blankly at the party goers on the dance floor. He tried not to see when her drink was once again refilled or the way her tongue slid out her mouth. He did not want to see this woman at all. She was bringing the feral part of him out and it only upset him more because of the stupid curse. He watched her as she downed a few more glasses and talked to the few men who came up to her. He smiled at the many that stared but thought she was unapproachable. He was content with watching her turn down suitor after suitor because there was still a good chance it would be him. He had not thought of what he would do if he waited too long and she ended up taking someone's offer before he got to put his bid in. He heard Tara sit his glass down and he grabbed at it without even looking. He took a shot of the VSOP stuff she had suggested and found that he actually like it.

He did not know how much time had passed by since the sweet anomaly came and sat by him but he was glad she had come. Just by being there she soothed his anger and gave him the push he needed to be calm and let his little plans play out all on their own. A slower song came on and he thought to himself that it might be his moment to ask for a dance. He saw her eyes roll when the tempo slowed down and he thought to himself 'of course' she was setting herself free tonight. She just did not know that her key was sitting only two bar stools apart from her. He saw her take in the green liquid again and he admired her determination. She was definitely getting loose tonight. She just did not know she was making herself an easy prey for predators like himself. For the first time that night he thought about doing other, less favorable, things to her. He had not once even thought of taking a bite from the girl. He looked over his shoulder at Tara, the meal he had selected way earlier. She did not know how much she owed Miss Caroline her life.

He took another shot of the Remy and watched the men and women dance provocatively with one another. He could not understand why they simply did not have an orgy right in the middle of the floor. He quickly thought about watching Caroline fuck from man to man. He pushed the thought aside and stole another glance at her. She was chatting with a girl now. The girl was apparently a wingman to one of the cowards out on the dance floor. He hoped like hell she did not choose a man who did not have the decency to at least approach her himself.

"Oh, tell him I must not be that important since your standing here instead of him," Caroline suggested looking over to the boy the girl was speaking of and flipping him off. She felt eyes occasionally on her and she figured she would keep dodging offers until it was time for the last call. If he had not approached her by then she would go for plan b.

"Well I am here, I want to ask you one question," the girl interrupted her thoughts and her search for a plan b. Caroline pushed her shades up and looked at the girl through her eyes hoping she could see her irritation. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked and Caroline smiled and shook her head no. "Would you like to?" the girl asked making Caroline look her over. She was a tall very gorgeous redhead. She looked at her and tried to put her in a natural less intoxicating setting. She simply shrugged her shoulders and looked at Tara.

"Tara if you were having your first girl kiss, would you choose her?" Caroline asked and the man behind her noticed how her words were beginning to slur. Tara looked at the redhead in front of Caroline and smiled before nodding her head. She leaned over the counter and whispered into Caroline's ear making the beautiful intriguing blonde laugh. He took one last look at the bartender, a brunette who was skinnier then most models he had ever tasted. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a torn shirt with some very short denim shorts and a pair of sneakers. She was basic enough but compared to Caroline and even her new blonde acquaintance she was a fly on the wall. She had just refilled his and Caroline's drinks when Caroline turned to face the girl. He saw the redhead bit numbly on her bottom lip waiting for Caroline's answer. He watched her turn and gulp down her drink.

"What the hell?" she shouted and the redhead and Tara cheered. He had his glass up to his lips when he saw Caroline jump down from the barstool. The redhead put her hands on Caroline's hips and pushed her into the bar. They grabbed the attention of a few more people and he instantly felt himself grow jealous. The redhead pushed and pulled them close to one another as she pressed her lips against Caroline's. The men jeered and a few women clapped as the two girls made out with one another. Caroline broke off the kiss and then looked directly at him. He drunk his shot down and swallowed it down hard. She walked over to him and roughly placed her hand down on his lap accurately landing on what she was aiming for. His eyes widened with surprise at first but they quickly tightened and he smirked at her.

He sat up and stared down into her pretty little face waiting on her to make the next move. He just hated the spotlight was still fixated on her. He looked down at her hand and then cut his eyes up at her making him look dangerous and delicious all at once. She stared at him frozen for a moment. She had no idea why she did what she did but she was running out of patience. She looked at his black leather jacket and then the gray shirt beneath. It took one glance down to see he was wearing the Armani dreams straight out of a catalogue she read somewhere. She saw him look at her hand and then he cut his eyes up at her. Something in her told her she should be afraid but it was so slurred that it was easily avoidable.

"Are you going to stay like that for the rest of the evening or are you going to do something, love?" he asked in the most devilish accent she had ever heard. She felt her adrenaline kick in and she returned his evil smirk with her own naughty one. She placed her foot on the ledge of the stool and pulled herself up on him so much so that he had to lean back on the bar. She began straddling him and then she leaned in to whisper in his ear. It was then he noticed the spotlight had not been on her she was just glowing so much in that way.

"Dance with me first…" she whispered and pulled off of him slowly making sure he felt everything she had to offer. As she was walking to the dance floor he grabbed another shot and followed after her. It was just her luck that another of her favorite songs had come on; Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera. She grabbed his hand and turned her back on him and began bumping and grinding on him. He put his free hand on her hip but still allowing her body to guide his. Her hand that was holding his traveled all over her body while she slowly slid down his person. When the back of her head was pressed against his manhood she whipped it to the side just as she popped her legs open.

He was in awe with this woman before him but he did his best not to let it show. She came back up even slower. Moving his hand from her waist he pulled her hair over to one side. His hand more than retracted back to her hip as he brought his lips up to the back of her neck. His cool breath clashed with her hot skin sending shivers down her spine. His erection was slowly growing and anticipating seeing the woman in front of him, naked and beneath him. He kissed behind her ear and then gently nibbled on her lobe.

"Leave with me," he whispered seductively in her ear. She nodded her head and he almost picked her up and swung her around, almost. Before he could steer her from the floor she grabbed him. "At the end of this song," she ordered and he nodded his head up against her neck. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her stomach was rolling causing their privates to bump into one another. She stared in his eyes doing her best to stay in control. Little did she know she would be battling for dominance whenever she was with him. Both of his hands had dropped to her hips as he tried to keep up with her. She jumped up into his arms and was surprised with how quickly he reacted and caught her. She stared at his lips and then licked her on throwing her hair again. This time she flung her shades somewhere on the floor and he heard when they got stepped on.

She leaned down while in his arms and began shimmying to the music. Everyone around her was smiling and laughing at her. She felt sexy and amazingly comfortable in his big strong arms. Finally, the song ended and something slow came on. He helped her down and made sure she was steady before letting go. It was funny to him how balanced she was when she was dancing or climbing on him but could stumble within the next second. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bar pulling him up behind her. She leaned over on the bar looking for Tara. She saw Caroline with the gentleman for earlier and all she could do was smile. She grabbed Caroline's clutch and handed it to her. Caroline mouthed a thank you to her and turned to look at him. He tried to recall when he saw the exchanging of her clutch but found he could not. She was a sneaky woman as well.

She used his hand to lead him through the club and up four steps. Something about the way she looked at every female that dared glance at him turned him on even more. It was as if she was claiming him and letting everyone else know he belonged to her. He also noted that all of the staff seemed to know her. She reached in her clutch, still clinging to his hand, and grabbed her ticket. She walked out and shivered when the cool air hit her body. He wrapped his arms around her and took that time to breathe in her scent. It was so toxic, so powerful that he almost wished he hadn't. The valet stared at the pair as he took her ticket and went to get her car.

"Give me your name," she demanded and he pulled her closer to him to whisper in her ear. "Nik," he answered and she trembled from the way he told it to her. She saw valet bringing her car around and she separated a bit from him and turned to look at him. "I have deadly connections and I can kick your ass if you try anything funny, understand?" she threatened. He simply smirked at her although he was feeling rather giddy on the inside. He grabbed her hand and met it with his lips and then stared at her intensely for a moment.

"I assure you Miss Caroline nothing will be funny when I finally get my hands on you," he growled and watched as she took a step backwards and stumbled a bit. He grabbed the keys from valet and opened the passenger door for her. It did not matter to him if they wrecked but he could not see her beautiful body all mangled up because he allowed her to drive drunk. He closed the door behind her and swiftly made his way to the driver's side. He adjusted the seat appropriately and started the car. He took her to the motel he was residing it at the moment. Her eyes were closed for the entire ride. Had he been thinking of doing to her what he would to Tara she would be such an easy prey. This simply would not do. After he parked the car and carried upstairs to his room she seemed to snap into action.

He allowed her to push him into the door as she searched his eyes before going in for a kiss. The moment their lips touched he felt something stir inside of him. She moaned against his lips making him push further into the kiss. When her lips parted he foolishly thought she did it to submit to him but it had been a trick. Her tongue slid in his mouth and quickly began dominating him. He let one hand explore the out skirts of her body while the other grabbed a fistful of hair. He pulled her hair back and took control of the kiss. Their lips crashed against one another as their tongues battled for power. She sucked on his tongue causing him to dig his nails into her ass. She moaned out and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and onto the floor.

He took a step forward and she took one back. The bed was still a long ways away but he did not mind. He would take his time and explore the beauty before him. He broke from the kiss and pulled back to stare at her.

"You are so beautiful, I can hardly contain myself," he admitted and she smiled. "Turn around for me," he demanded in such a seductive and commanding tone that she was eager to obey. "Slow," he whispered staring at her as if she was a piece of meat. He knew deep down she was a piece of meat but he decided to do a different type of eating tonight. When her back was turned to him she ran her fingers up and through her hair and down her frame to her hips. Her body was moving to some imaginary song making her even more delectable, if it was possible. She was facing him again but he was slow to react.

"Take your shirt off," she ordered and he smirked at her; again he was tempted to drop his fangs so she could see she was really no match for him. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it off. "Slow," she whispered and he stopped and grinned at her. "Touché," he answered as she slowly peeled off his shirt. He saw her eyes widen when his shirt dropped to the floor. She stared at his body contemplating her next move. She wanted to slide her fingers in between each one of his abs. Her eyes slowly traveled down to the perfect v cut on his frame. It was hard to be fit and not muscular but he pulled it off. She wondered if he was a boxer, briefs, or commando type of guy. He stood there with his thumbs hanging in the loops of his pants staring at her with that evil smirk on his face. His eyes were challenging her and threatening her all at once.

She closed the gap between them and kissed at his collar bone while her hand slid up and down his chest. She shuddered at the thought of all the things he could do to her. He grabbed her by her chin and made her look into those blue-green eyes of his in which mesmerized her instantly. He pulled her in a soft, almost timid kiss. Caroline reached down and grabbed him by the wrist and kissed slowly down his body. His mouth was slightly open while he stared down at her. She stopped where his pants started and looked up at him. She was squatted down with her legs wide open smirking at him. He growled at her and for a second he thought of pulling himself out and shoving it into that little smirk of hers. And even though his brain ordered his body to do it he did not feel himself move. He felt her tugging on his button and he wanted so badly to lean back against the door, to let her please him in ways many women begged to do.

She unbuttoned his pants but felt herself being pulled up. He made her take a few steps closer to the bed in case she needed something to grab hold to. Slowly, he dropped to his knees taking her skirt along with him. The roles were now reversed. His hands raked up the sides of her thighs making her moan and shiver. She stepped out of her skirt with her heels still on. He kissed the visible skin on her stomach and then placed his head on her thigh. The more he teased the two of them the more the animal side of him wanted to take over. He was careful not to let her see when he slid his fangs out and pulled her panties down with his teeth. She felt the goose bumps crawl over her body when she saw how perfectly he did that.

Nik watched carefully as she stepped out of her beautiful panties as well. He knew from the smell of her arousal that she was already wet below but one could never be too sure. He ran his finger down from her stomach across the few tiny curls of her that led down to her core. He pulled one of her legs up on his shoulder holding her with his other hand until she was stable. He kissed the inside of her thigh as he slipped his finger inside of her. Damn it he wanted to howl out so badly. Her eyes tightened and she bit down on her lip moaning and trembling. As he slid his finger in and out of her he made sure to relish in every fiber of her being. He planted a small kiss on her nub making her jump and almost lose balance. This time his kiss was followed by his tongue. He took his finger out of her and took to licking her feverishly. His hands snaked around her back. He put her other leg on his shoulder and pushed her thighs onto her shoulder so she would not fall. Her hands raked over his hair as she moaned out his name.

Caroline had not ever been pleased in the manner of which he was doing before. His sheer strength was enough to push her to her edge. But the fact that she had such a powerful man between her legs devouring her was overwhelming. She felt herself grow closer and closer every time he lapped her up. She swore over and over again as he slowly let her down and let her head gently touch the ground. She was upside down now and the blood rush coupled with the sensations he was sending her way had her mind gone. He pulled her back up and rose up to his feet. She was so close; too close for him. There was so much more he wanted to do with her but he knew now that she was not as experienced as she portrayed herself to be in this department. Oh well who could ever orgasm too much? He laid her down on the edge of the bed and grabbed her feet and spread her legs open as he continued to taste her.

His tongue slid slowly up and down her clit and she erupted then and there. He reveled in it. She watched him lick her juices up as she rode her orgasm on out. Her legs were shaking now but he would not let her feet go. Her hands reached out to push him away because her body was jerking but he was relentless. Finally, after she resorted to begging, he came up and she almost came again. His mouth was glistening with her juices and it just made him look so wild, so animalistic. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him on top of her. He put his hands down first to keep from crushing her. She was so fragile to him he couldn't risk ruining this moment by accidentally fracturing or breaking one of her bones. The thought of turning her crossed his mind but she was so beautiful and so bright now he did not want to risk dimming her light now. If he could have his way, which he always did eventually, she would be a vampire in her near future.

"I want to feel you inside of me," she moaned and he licked his lips and let out a sigh. He noticed a shift in her demeanor and he looked down at her. He could see the questions and the insecurities building up inside of her. He knew he would have to explain. He did not want to hear her doubting herself. He didn't want to be the one to tear away all of the confidence she spent the night building up.

"Sweetheart, it's just I respect you more than this. I want to get to know you more formally, court you or go steady as you would put it. Don't ever for a second think that I don't want to ravish your amazing body but I do understand something rare and unique before me when I see it. You deserve more than I can offer at the moment." He paused and looked down at her again. Great, she was crying. "You have my word when I am set for you I will come to collect." He leaned down and kissed her on her ear almost dying when she dared flinch from his touch. "Trust me, when I come for you I will give you the pleasures that no man can ever measure up to. Now Caroline tell me why you cry my love." He said the last bit staring down into her eyes.

"I just didn't expect you to care. I don't…I have not done this often especially as a one night stand with a stranger. Hell I never let them see pass the valet. It's all supposed to be a game but you. You made me want you so badly. I still do. Give me what I want and I won't ever have to see you again." She cried out and he rubbed his across her head and leaned down to kiss her.

"I want to see you again but at a better time. A time when I can have you all to me and I can give all of me to you," ok now he was starting to wonder who had taken over his body. Maybe it was all of the liquor he had talking. Or perhaps it was just him rambling saying random words to get what he wanted. But if he was turning it down what since would that make? He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. She had stopped crying now but he could tell she still wanted more. He bit down on the inside jaw trying to keep himself from answering to her body. Her leg slid across his pants and he sat up and pinned her down to the bed.

"Would you be so kind as to take me back to my car, sweetheart?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and looked away from him. It was one of the hardest things he would ever had to do especially when he did not fully understand why he was doing it. He wanted so badly to fuck her brains out and she was willing. He thought of how his brothers would be laughing and mocking him if they could see him now. He stood up when he thought of one brother that was nearby. The two of them were thinking of returning to Mystic Falls when they got an urgent message back in London. He of course was swapping places with Elijah. He would stay in the states in search of his doppelganger but he would not dare let him into that town alone.

Caroline got up and slid her panties and skirt back on. She didn't even say anything to him as she went into the bathroom to make herself decent. When she came out he was standing by the door with her keys in one hand and her clutch in the other. He was back in his shirt and jacket looking uneasy. Caroline was still confused even though she knew she should be in awe at that moment; a guy that might actually like her for her. She snatched her keys and clutch and yanked his door open. She stomped down to her car and unlocked the doors for the both of them. He shook his head and followed her. Before she started the car he cupped her face and kissed her once again. She pulled back even more confused than before but when she opened her mouth he put his index fingers to her lips. She tried to bite it but he pulled and slightly chuckled at her.

"You will drive me back to the club. Then you will return home and will not return to said club again. You will not seek out random strangers to make you feel self-assured. You will not let anyone take your personality away from you. You will go home and shower and go to sleep. When you wake up you will not remember me. Do you understand?" he asked as she stared into his eyes nodding her head.

"I understand but why?" she asked and he simply kissed her on her lips before cutting his eyes back up to hers. "Because I told you so." He ordered and she nodded and started the car and drove him back to the club. When they returned to the club he did not want to get out. It was the second time he had ever compelled anyone and knew that he might grow to regret it. He kissed her once more and then stepped out of her car. Once he closed the door she drove off smiling but heading back to her home, wherever the hell it may be. He gave his ticket to valet and while waiting for his car he felt someone approaching him.

"Damn it Niklaus where have you been? I thought you were meeting me here, I don't know about an hour or more ago." He started walking towards his car.

"Elijah, brother, you would not believe me even if I told you. Get in mate." He said a little too chipper for his brother's taste but he got in nonetheless. He watched his brother closely as they rode off to the airport. Something had happened to Niklaus and he was not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh and dear brother, if this is indeed another trick of yours I will dagger you and show no remorse. These little clone bodies of mine you create are cut, but cut the crap." Klaus warned making Elijah feel uneasy. He dropped his younger brother off at the airport and drove off on his search for his siblings.


	2. Resurrection

**So what did you guys think of it? Should I have at it? Want to read this chapter and then hit that review button to let me know? Please do!**

_Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer. You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you._

Caroline jumped up from her sleep. She did not remember even falling asleep. She had been crying so much that she actually lost track of time. She heard footsteps in the far distance and she immediately took to the corner to find a hiding spot. She saw that she was still in the cellar and she thought about Tyler.

"Tyler?" she called out and used her heightened hearing to zone in on the steps she had heard previously. She began wondering how long she was sleep and she reached in her pocket then grabbed her cell phone. "Great, my battery is dead!" she huffed to know in particular since obviously no one was around. She learned a while ago not to go to trouble and allow it to come to her.

"Tyler if you are out there it's not funny, I'm really worried about you," she tried again but just as before she could hear nothing. She grabbed a match from her bag and lit one of the candles. With that candle she lit the ones across from where she was hiding. She went back into her little corner and tried again to tune in to anything. She tried to think of the last thing she remembered but every time she closed her eyes the stupid decade dance came to mind. Had she lost her memory or something? Why would she be blacking out from then until now? Caroline slid down the wall and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She had returned the next morning to retrieve Tyler's dead body but he was nowhere to be found. She heard footsteps again and she slammed her fist against the wall.

"Damn it whoever you are quit playing and face me!" She shouted and walked out from her hiding spot and looked around the area. She grabbed a candle and felt a presence approaching from behind.

"What happened to you screaming out Tyler's name? Go ahead…Tyler, Tyler!" Klaus mocked and without thinking she slapped him across his face. He chuckled once and threw her up against the wall. The candle fell from her hand and dropped to the ground.

"You are dead…where's Tyler?" she asked seemingly unaffected by the chokehold he had on her. He tightened his grip around her throat as he looked into her eyes.

"Your precious hybrid is dead Caroline. Go ahead run to your friends…you have four days of catching up to do I am afraid love." He let her go and backed up off of her. She gave him her usual stare but turning and running away at full speed. He flashed in front of her and grabbed hold to both of her arms. "Don't worry about me love, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon. Rest easy sweetheart." He turned and let her pass him. He followed behind her at a regular speed not even bothering to chase after her. It was time he rid himself of all feelings he had towards her once and for all.

The first place Caroline went to was the dreadful boarding house. It was impossible that they let her sleep in a cellar for four days, right? She kicked the door open and stormed in. She saw them all sitting around the fireplace chatting and having a drink.

"Matt, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and I'm not surprised by you Damon." Her eyes bucked when she heard someone walk in the room. "Mom and Carol?" She shook her head and ran from the house as fast as she could. She could not control the tears that were pouring down her eyes. She ran deep into the woods and tried to will herself to calm down. She was angry and confused. Only two things were concrete in her mind. Tyler was dead and Klaus was alive. No make it three things. She ripped a branch from the tree and broke it off until it became a makeshift steak.

"Seems you were right after all Klaus…I'll be seeing you soon!" she tore through the forest heading towards the Mikaelson Manor. She started first by slaughtering all of their horses and then she set fire to the backyard before bursting through the front door.

"Klaus get your original ass down here!" she screamed and was slammed into the wall by Rebekah. "This is between your brother and me bitch now is not the time!" Caroline kicked Rebekah in the chest and ran through the house. It took Elijah and Kol to grab her and hold her down.

"Mm. Caroline what has my brother done this time?" Kol asked but before she got to answer she was back handed by Rebekah. Elijah glared at her and she shrugged her shoulders before snapping Caroline's neck.

"Why in bloody hell would you do that Rebekah? I wanted to have fun with her first!" Caroline heard Kol say in a voice that could not be described as anything else but a joke. "Elijah just had to go and call Klaus," Kol said in a lower more serious voice.

"Let her go before he gets here, it'll piss him off more," she heard Rebekah say and then she heard more footsteps. Kol burst into the study and grabbed Caroline.

"Now this might hurt a little but I feel like having a little bit of fun," he slammed her head down onto the desk hard enough to knock her out again. Rebekah laughed and watched as Kol pocketed her ring.

"What are you going to do?" she asked and Kol looked up at her with a smirk that would rival Klaus's. "Keep Elijah busy for me will you?" Kol opened the double doors that led out into the patio and jumped down. He looked back up at Rebekah and nodded before running off.

"Elijah!" Rebekah called out walking through the halls. When she bumped into Klaus it seemed as if he was digging dirt from beneath his nails. Without stopping he looked over at Rebekah. She recognized the scornful look on his face and she placed her hand on her hip.

"Niklaus, sorry you just missed your little girlfriend. It seems our brother Kol managed to sweep her off of her feet." Rebekah saw his hand jerk and she took one step backwards. She quickly tried to remember where they hid the daggers. She had hoped Elijah would not go al "loyal" and tell Klaus where they were hidden.

"So he's doing me a favor then? I'm afraid I have moved on to the next trending thing Rebekah, do keep up." He brushed past her. "Oh and you will be going back to school tomorrow…good night Bekah!" he called out as he went up the steps two at a time. She shook her head at her brother and dialed Kol's number.

Caroline grabbed her head as she sat up in what appeared to be a cabin. She was tired of constantly getting knocked unconscious or getting her neck snapped. She stood up and traced her fingers over the full size bed. There was a make shift kitchen in the tiny cabin and only two doors. One she figured led outside and the other was hopefully a restroom. She walked over to the table and two chairs when she heard one of the doors open.

"Kol, what am I doing here?" she asked him but he leaned against the frame of the door twirling his cell phone and staring at her. He walked in the kitchen and then walked over to her and through a blood bag down on the table.

"I have your daylight ring," he paused and watched her look down at her hand. She walked over to the window sitting beside the other door and saw it was daytime.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked making sure to stay clear of the window and not bump the curtains on it. He walked around to the back of her and rubbed his hand across the tips of her hair.

"Bitterness, boredom, curiosity…oh Caroline the list could go on and on. But I believe as Klaus would say, you are only collateral damage." Kol walked out of the cabin and closed the door. Caroline plopped down in the chair and bit into the blood bag so that she could at least feed. She did not bother to look up when Kol walked back inside. He grabbed her chin and looked dead into her eyes.

"You are not allowed to travel further than 20 feet of this cabin do you understand? If you give me lip you will go outside and sit in the sun. You will do as I say above all else." he nodded his head at her and she bit back tears before nodding to him. "Great. Now eat up dear, there is a lot of fun to be had." Kol went and sat on the bed and watched her suck the blood from the bag. He would have to go to Klaus soon and get a nice kick out of him.

"Ah, well Caroline I have to go and see Niklaus…" he tossed her a burn phone and then snapped his fingers as if he had just remembered something. He made her look at him once more.

"If you call anyone you will bite the tip of your tongue off, make a stake out of the leg of this table and stake yourself." He smiled and walked out of the cabin again and hopped inside of his car. Hiding cameras in the vents was a pretty good idea.

He drove home and whistled his way up to his room. He grabbed his laptop and signed onto it.

"Hello brother," he looked at Rebekah and smiled. She followed him with joy in her eyes as he carried his laptop up to Klaus's room. Kol did not bother to knock. He burst through the door and walked into the master bedroom of the house. He paid no attention to his brother's bedroom because he only had one room in mind. He burst into his brother's study and made sure to make a scene of it to disturb him. Klaus was sitting in his favorite chair with his feet popped up on the ottoman and a sketch pad in his hand. He rolled his eyes once he saw his two siblings enter.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked sarcastically. Kol knocked his feet off of the ottoman as Rebekah shoved his arm over so she could sit on the arm of his chair. Kol made sure his monitor was facing his brother. "Niklaus I do believe you mean to whom do you owe this pleasure," Rebekah corrected when she saw Kol dialing a number. Klaus took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but Kol silenced him with his index finger. He saw Caroline appear on his laptop sitting at a table with her head in her hands crying.

"Caroline dear, how are you?" Kol asked talking into the phone. "I'm not ok Kol," she answered and Klaus hit his head against his chair. "Could you do me a favor dear?" he saw her slam her head down on the table. She wiped her eyes and turned her face into the phone.

"Undress for me," he ordered and Rebekah rolled her eyes but continue to watch. "Yes Kol," Caroline took her jacket off first and then her boots. She peeled her pants off and took off her top.

"Stop there, look up for me," she looked up and Klaus looked down into her sweet face. Her half naked body sent tiny trickles of lust into his body. "Oh Caroline two more things and then I will call you back," Kol looked over to Klaus.

"Go and open the door that leads to the outside. And Caroline you should know that I am watching you," she wanted so badly to see 'I figured that much' but of course she could not. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. The sun hit her body and she screamed and hurried to the shade. Her flesh was still hot from the brief contact although she was healing.

"Caroline dear go stand in the doorway," she nodded her head and started crying as she walked slowly back to the doorway. She screamed out in pain as she let the sun fry her skin.

"What do you want Kol?" Klaus asked. Kol smirked and watched the back of Caroline. He reveled in the pain he knew Klaus was feeling on the inside.

"Ok stop," her body flew into the shade far away from the sunlight. She whimpered and cried out but still managed to hold the stupid phone up to her face.

"Caroline of all the things I can and will do to you, tell me the worst part of it all." Kol asked and Caroline curled up into a ball as her heart and her mind agreed on the same thing.

"Knowing that I have no one that will come and save me," she finally whispered into the phone. Kol ended the call and slammed his laptop down. Rebekah was bored but she was pretty impressed with the way her brother was handling himself.

"Wow, Nik, you really are trying to get over her. Watching her suffer like that and only breaking down one time." She jumped down from the chair and went to lean against the wall. "Or is it because that is only a temporary body? If you were in your body you could probably torture us and make us suffer but see you're weak in that body. They can make it look and smell like you but I know the truth." Rebekah looked at him and watched him roll his eyes. She knew that he was now angry at Elijah. Klaus stood up and walked into the middle of his brother and sister.

"The two of you need to grow up." He looked at Kol and put his arm on his shoulder. "Don't get carried away mate, whatever you do to her I will return on you tenfold," Klaus walked out of his study and out of his room. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and jogged down the stairs. He went into the garage and grabbed a key from the hook. He got in the car and started it. He was highly infuriated and growing impatient. He pressed the button for the garage opener and then backed out. He hauled ass out of the driveway headed to an old friend of his.

Klaus went to the safe house that was holding a few of his hybrids. When he walked through the door all he could smell was blood. They had some type of rock music blasting through the stereo and the place was a pigsty. They all took one look up at Klaus and all of their partying stopped. He stared at them with his hand on his hips and then looked around the house. His hand swiped across one of the speakers and knocked everything on to the ground.

"You, find my brother and follow him." The kid he pointed at nodded his head and hurriedly walked out of the house. "Any luck finding that witch turned vampire bitch? Or have the lot of you been too busy partying?" he asked and they began hustling cleaning up and looking for something.

"We have an address," he heard one of the them say. He was so angry that he had to turn around and close his eyes. He held his hand out and stood there growling until a piece of paper was placed in his hand. He looked at the address and went to his car and sped out of there almost faster than lightening.

During his entire time on the road he could only think about Caroline. She was a weakness. She proved that over and over to him but it seemed he could not get rid of her. He had to do something before word got around. He had so many enemies that even running and leaving her behind would do her no good. He knew that as soon as he got word that someone was holding her hostage he would rush to her aid.

Klaus looked down at the address again and pushed the petal further in. He zoomed past a state trooper and almost flipped out when the imbecile dared to get behind him and pulled him over. He knew that he did not have time for it but the chase would draw too much attention if he did not pull over. He slowed his car down and pulled off of the highway. When the trooper walked to the car Klaus let down the window and watched the man. His anger was building up and getting ready to boil over.

"What the hell is wrong…" was all the man said before Klaus had him compelled. "Get on the radio and complain about your life and then grab your gun and blow your brains out. In the event that you survive keep trying to kill yourself until you die." He pushed the trooper in the chest and stepped out of his car. He grabbed the license plate from his car and tossed it in the trooper's vehicle. He pulled his car off the road and deep into the corn fields. He made sure the car was void of anything important before he dumped it. He got in the trooper's car and took off down the highway. He turned the siren on and began nodding his head to it. He turned down the dispatch radio as he rode on to his destination.

Klaus turned down the last street and parked in front of a two story house with a white picket fence. He checked the home address to the one on his paper. Once he was satisfied he threw the car into park and push the off button. He got out the car and walked through the door on the gate. His knuckles wrapped on the big red door and he stood back waiting for someone to answer.

"Klaus," she said as she opened the door and stared at him wide eyed. She was expecting many people on today but none of which she expected to be him.

"Damn it, Greta, what is taking you so long? If you for once even dream of double crossing me." He went as close to her as the barrier would allow it making sure to stare fear into her very soul. "Greta come on, be honest," he said trying hard to manage his anger. Everyone he knew already knows he has a temper and by now they should know what he is capable of.

"It took me some time to find the spell Klaus but I did it. It's just I need a good witch to perform the spell. If there are any close by they won't help the likes of us." He scoffed at her and slammed his fist onto the side of the door.

"Do you know what I have been through?" he paused and stared at her. He could feel himself transforming and he did not know how much longer he would be able to control himself before he exploded. He knew the clay body he was in would not be enough to withstand his transformation so he had to calm himself down. "What did I ask of you? If you get stuck then let me know there is a reason that I make the rules Greta," she flinched at the way he said her name.

"Klaus all that I can say is that I am sorry, I just wanted to show you how useful I was. I should have known better. Let me grab my things and I will be right out." She slightly nodded to him and he hit the house again this time shaking the house and causing the windows to shatter. He stormed off of the porch and through the gate. He looked around the suburbia neighborhood and resolved to just get in his car. He opened the door and rested his head on it. He needed to kill. He could not think he wanted binge. As he got in the car he saw Greta loading her things in the back seat. By the time the car was started she was buckling up her seatbelt.

"So Klaus tell me what I have missed…" she asked.

**Please don't forget to review!**


	3. I Don't Need U

**I mean seriously. I know I updated this all in one day lol. So if you have any questions feel free to ask me! I have this story pretty much mapped out but I'm willing to give ideas a try. Criticism is welcome but do try and be kind about it.**

"I have to go and find her you guys," Elena begged and pleaded to all of her family. They were all still intoxicating from their little drinking pity party. They knew things were real bad. With all that had been going on the last four days they had forgotten about Caroline. Bonnie of course felt the worse. She knew how it felt to be forgotten or your safety to be the last thing on people's minds.

"No Elena it is too dangerous out there for you. The originals want you dead and Alaric is nowhere to be found. We don't know if he died or if he's biding his time using the element of surprise and all." Damon tried to reason. He hated when Elena became all noble and filled with guilt. Along with the alcohol and there he had it, one big ass mess. He looked to his brother Stefan ho still seemed to be enjoying his bottle of Bourbon. Liz and Carol where completely in shock and brainless; the deputies were having no luck on the apv they put out and Caroline's phone was either dead or turned off. The deed to their house was just signed over in Mayor Lockwood's name all of twenty minutes ago and now that the vampires were back inside Elena went in to crazy suicide mode.

"Look I should go and talk to Caroline she seems to listen to me," Matt said standing up. Damon rolled his eyes before turning his back on all of them. He ran his fingers through his hair and snapped when he got an idea.

"How about we stay in here until she cools off, she's not invited in?" he tried but they all turned and began brainstorming again. He looked to Stefan for help before throwing a tantrum and tossing his shot glass full of liquor into the fireplace. They all jumped as the fire appeared to have burped. Bonnie looked around at all of the pitiful and miserable faces and stood up.

"Caroline and I share similarities in the matter, I am going to go and talk to her," she looked Damon in the eye with her brow rose daring him to challenge her. All of the fighting over the last four days the two of them did had him thinking twice when it came to her. She grabbed her purse from the floor and walked out of the house. For some reason her gut was telling her that she needed to pay the original manor a visit above all places. She got in her car and drove to their house hating herself the entire time for even remembering the route.

Before she built up the courage to knock on the door it opened. 'This is creepy' she thought to herself before pushing it open further and peeping inside. She felt the wind blow behind her and she turned around. When she looked back in front of her Elijah was standing there with a rather poised smile on his face.

"Bonnie Bennett, do come in." he moved so she could pass. "What brings you to our home?" he asked closing the door behind her.

"I came here looking for Caroline," she told him while trying to watch all sides of her body. He saw how on edge and uncomfortable she looked and he moved into the living room. Bonnie followed him making sure to check every opening they passed. He sat on one of the couches and gestured for her to sit on the other. She threw her head back but went and sat down anyway.

"Can I get you anything? He asked her and she folded her arms across her chest and stood up.

"Yeah, you can get me Caroline!" she shouted and Elijah was upon her in less than a second.

"Bonnie, please mind your manners and sit down. Caroline's predicament is not the most favorable at the moment but in due time she will be fine." Elijah ordered taking a tone she had never heard before. All of them were on edge at the moment and he was particularly irritated with his siblings. "Kol has Caroline at an undisclosed location; he's using her as bait to make my brother, Niklaus, miserable. You see but getting in their feud will end well for no one. It's best to let Klaus handle this matter on his own." Elijah walked back to the couch he was on and sat down, prepared.

"You…what now? Caroline did not ask to be in their feud in the first place, she never asked for any of this!" Bonnie again shouted making Elijah roll his eyes. He grit his teeth and again tried to speak to her.

"Bonnie, what are you going to do? Going up against us will only put you in a predicament worse than Caroline. Hurting you means more suffering for Caroline which will only help Kol out in the long run." Maybe showing her another angle will ease her mind.

"All of you are sick you know that? You can't just ask me to forget about her!" Bonnie was on the brink of tears now, apparently her buzz was wearing off. "Really?" Elijah got up and showed her to the door. Bonnie knew that he was revoking her welcome and it did not sit well with her.

"Where were you four days ago?" he opened the door for her and watched her walk out of it. He was tired of always being the good brother. He would not do anything just particularly evil but he would do nothing to stop it.

Once outside Bonnie picked up the phone and called Damon. She walked to her car waiting for him to answer but he never did. She drove back to his house calling him and cursing him all at once. When she pulled up she heard screaming and bashing and slamming. She ran up into the house and down the hall towards the noise. Elena was screaming at Damon and Stefan while they beat the crap out of each other. She watched the two of them grab their heads screaming in pain as they fell to the floor. She released them and stared at all of the damage they had caused.

"I have bad news," she said and everyone looked at her with their serious faces on. "Kol has Caroline and only he knows where she is. He is using her to swipe at Klaus." Bonnie announced and she heard Liz whimper from where she sat on the couch. Her eyes filled up with tears and she did her best to not let them fall.

"Damon we have to help her," Elena said in her begging and pleading voice. She looked at Stefan and then Bonnie. Stefan nodded his head in understand but Damon flew to her and grabbed her arms.

"And do what Elena? How are you going to make Kol hand over Caroline? By offering yourself up as a better prisoner? What is to stop him from taking you as a hostage as well?" Damon saw Jeremy stand up and knew that he had an ally.

"Yeah Elena that is stupid and reckless," Stefan picked himself off from the floor and went to pour another drink. Damon made his googly eyes and pulled Elena close to him.

"Elijah said that Klaus is working on it now, maybe we should let him," Bonnie chimed in and Damon chirped up. "So you want to leave her life up to Klaus?" Elena asked in a mocking voice.

"Yes. He came through before. Hey you know what maybe Kol has the right idea." Damon started pacing and bobbing his head just a tad bit. They all knew that he was coming up with a plan that they would probably not like. "Maybe we were thinking too little when we used Caroline as Klaus bait."

"I get what you're saying if we can get Caroline to do to Klaus what Elena did to you we can neutralize the threat." Damon was about to cheer his brother on but then he thought about what he said. Elena could not help but smirk.

"No, we're not using Caroline like that," she walked away from the Salvatore brothers and went and sat on the couch next to Jeremy. She ruffled her fingers through his hair and he pushed her away.

"Elena think about it we could come up with some sort of truce with Klaus," his little debate was cut off short when they heard someone beating on the door. All together they went to see who was at the door. By some miracle they were hoping it was Caroline. Stefan and Damon yanked the door open and their jaw dropped when they saw who it was.

"Greta, but you're dead," Damon spat and she smiled before rolling her eyes and looking behind her. "Knock knock ladies," Klaus said appearing from behind her. "Bonnie, my dear brother said you paid a visit to our house earlier. I am terribly sorry that I missed you." Klaus said feigning sincerity.

"Spare me, ok? What do you want Klaus?" she asked him prepared to knock him and Greta out if need be. "A witch with attitude oh haven't seen that before." He grabbed his jaw and dug his hand into his pocket while the other one went to the doorframe as he leaned on it.

"A nice chat with you and you only, call it a favor in which you and you alone will be granted my protection. Before you say no think of all of the loopholes this opportunity will provide for you and your soon to be deceased friends." His eyes shot over to Stefan and Damon. "They did try to kill me after all. Now this is a onetime only expires immediately opportunity. Think fast." He stepped away from the door frame and looked at Greta with a victorious smirk on his face.

Bonnie stepped out onto the porch and was grabbed by Stefan. She turned around ready to stare Damon down but when she saw it was Stefan she relaxed her face.

"I'm ok Greta is a vampire she doesn't have her powers anymore I can handle myself." Bonnie said and Stefan gave her one long nod before letting her go. Klaus led her down to their car and he leaned against the driver door. Greta was right at his heels but kept her eyes on the house.

"What do you want now Klaus?" she asked not willing to play any mind games or waste time. "I need my body back and restored to its natural beauty with all of its glory. Just light a few candles and say a few spells no big deal. There is a sacrifice to be made but we both know you've had no problem with that before." She looked over to the house and then back at him.

"Will this help get Caroline back?" she asked and didn't miss how he tightened up when he heard her name. "Indirectly, yes." She nodded her head and he smiled and slapped the top of his car. Greta walked around to the passenger side of the car while Bonnie climbed into the backseat. Klaus waved at the house to no one in particular. He got in his car and drove them back to his house. When they went in all of his surviving siblings were in the living room arguing.

"Miss Bennett I see you have returned," Elijah said and Bonnie simply shrugged her shoulders and followed Klaus. "Damn Elijah I thought only I could get those responses from women," Kol jeered and Elijah shook his head once and walked off. Rebekah rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch.

"Ok tell me more about your plans with _her_" she asked pretending she was speaking in code so that Klaus would think they were up to something when they were really trying to simply piss him off. He slammed the door to the library and turned to look at his guests. Bonnie saw a grimoire lay out on the table and she walked to it and ran her hands over the page. Greta slammed the book closed and jumped up on the table.

"Show her what to do Greta," Klaus stood back and tried to clear his mind while Greta instructed and assisted Bonnie with the preparations. "If the two of you will excuse me, Greta, do not forget that the Bennett witch is under my protection." Klaus gave her a vague warning that she immediately understood. He walked through the house in search of his younger brother Kol.

He heard Kol in the kitchen and he walked in there grabbed a knife and slammed Kol into the wall. He thrust the blade up into his brother and stared at him like a bewildered animal.

"Brother I was just coming to inform you that I will play your little game. You will do one thing for me." He announced and knew to prepare to dodge Kol's attack. Kol was strong and powerful but Klaus was even more so because he was cleverer than his younger brother. Once he had him pinned again he spoke. "Give me the number in which I can reach Caroline," Kol pushed Klaus in the chest and sent him crashing down into the floor. After he adjusted the collar on his shirt he looked down at Klaus.

"I already programmed it in your phone, speed dial number one," Kol walked out of the kitchen barely able to contain his joy. Klaus grabbed his phone from his pocket and sat up resting his wrist on his knees letting his hand hang freely. He dialed the speed dial number one and did not move until it stopped ringing.

"Hello," he heard her say and he rested his head up against the island in the kitchen.

"Caroline, this whole search and rescue thing was fun while it lasted. But I am afraid it's getting old. You see you've crossed me too many times and I bore of you now. Make this the last time I have to come to rescue." He had to hurry and hang up the phone. He punched the island and almost threw a fit right in the middle of the floor. He was upset; he didn't even know where the words had come from they just poured from his mouth. Were lies always this painful to tell?

She was losing her mind in the stupid and incredibly boring cabin. He could have at least left something for her entertainment. The stupid phone did not even have games programmed on it. She had walked around her 20 feet perimeter once the sun went down. She walked back in the house and to the kitchen and was glad that at least he stocked the cooler with blood. When she heard the phone ring she had gotten even crappier.

"Damn him! Who does he think he is? Oh no now you're talking to yourself Caroline," she paced around the cabin floor and then slammed her body down onto the bed. She hadn't heard from Kol since he was talking crazy on the phone telling her to do stuff. Of course after she hung up the phone she quickly dressed. She wanted so badly to call Klaus back and roast him but she knew that the consequences would not be worth it.

"At least you know he's coming for you," she plopped down on the bed with a blood pack and sucked it until it was gone. She had to sit and think of a plan that put her first.

Klaus burst through the doors of the library and looked at the two girls. Bonnie looked up at him with eyes filled with hatred. He saw the dead human on the ground and instantly knew why. Greta was also passed out on the table which made him a bit nervous.

"Careful Bons, when you look at me that way I get a subtle hint that you are attracted to me," she caught her mouth like she was about to vomit but who was she kidding. Physically yes she was attracted to him there was a pull about him that was hard to exist. Except, for when he opened his big fat hybrid mouth.

"How about we cut the jokes and you get along to saving Caroline's ass?" she asked her voice was low and cool but he knew that he struck a guilty nerve with her. Had she been indulging in guilty pleasures? He looked down at himself. Black jeans, gray shirt with precisely four buttons on it all of which were open, black jacket and a nice pair of black shoes, dark colors were really his style. He bit down on his bottom lip and cut his eyes up at her.

"Elijah!" she called out a bit too happy for her liking but technically right now he was her light in black suit attire. He was caught off guard by the pleasantries in her voice when she said his name so he just stared at her. Greta inhaled deeply as she sat up gasping for air and clenching at her chest. She jumped down and ran over to Klaus about to wrap her arms around his neck. He grabbed her by the hips and kept her an arm's length away from him and then looked up at Bonnie.

"Looks like I have my witch back for now Bonnie. You can go I believe the two of you will shortly get well acquainted with one another." When she heard that she was dismissed she should have bolted out of there but there had to be something going on between the two of them and she needed to know.

"Actually, Elijah," she looked at him and again he was caught off guard by her. "I was hoping I could be your guest for dinner tonight. All of this magic has me drained." He looked into her fierce eyes and wanted so badly to say no. He knew she was probably going to act as a spy for the others, or perhaps just Caroline. He looked over at his younger brother.

"I think that will be a wonderful idea, Bonnie. I will find you once dinner is to be served?" he answered and when she smiled and nodded her head he left the room. He had to hurry and call forth the chef because he never intended for them to have a traditional dinner.

"Greta I do believe you need to hit up a few contacts and get to work," Klaus had finally let her go when she gave up her notion of hugging him. She felt sadden by it but she was quickly reminded that they were not alone.

"Klaus I won't fail you again, I'll be sure of it," he patted her on the shoulder and nodded to Bonnie before he left out of the library. "Klaus!" Bonnie called out behind him. She followed him out into the hall and saw him leaning against the wall looking agitated.

"Don't let me interrupt anything in there?" she said with her thumb pointed back at the library. He rolled his eyes once and settled them on her growling deep within in his chest. "When do you plan on getting Caroline?" she asked not knowing how every word that came from her mouth pranced around on his nerves. He hated when people questioned him.

"I've spoken to Caroline she knows I'll come. I need something first before I can fight Kol and get to her." He was about to walk off when she grabbed his arm. He looked at her hand then back at her and she let go. "What can I talk to her please?" she asked and he took out his cell phone, dialed one, and then gave it to her.

"Klaus you fucking asshole I don't care if you come and save me or not what give you…" Caroline stopped in the middle of her rant and burst in to tears. He heard everything just fine.

"Care, it's Bonnie," she was looking up at Klaus silently talking shit. "Are you ok Caroline?" Bonnie asked and then she heard Caroline mumble something. Klaus held out his hand for his phone.

"I said I'd rather talk to Klaus!" she shouted out still blurring her words because she was crying. Bonnie swatted his hand away and turned. If only she could see the looks he was giving her behind her back. "Well you're not going to. Look I'm sorry you walked in and thought you saw something you didn't we thought that you had fled town and with all of the nasty Klaus business that had been going on and making sure Elena did not turn into a vampire we were tied up." She heard Caroline muffle a scream and she slid down the wall and unto the floor.

"I know Care. I know that it's messed up that the world revolves around Elena everyone makes sacrifices for Elena, trust me I do. But you have to understand that I care about you to. I've been close to where you been and I've been through just as much if not then more than you have. OK, be mad but know that we do all love you." Bonnie tossed the phone to Klaus and glared at him.

"Well wasn't that just touching?" he asked pausing to hear her response. "When are you coming to get me?" she asked him and he turned serious very quickly. "Is that all I am to you? Just muscle the guy to come and save you when no one else will? Caroline I offered the world to you on a silver platter and you didn't just turn it down. Oh no you slammed it down and threw it in my face. You have become a weakness and just like all others I will overcome them eventually!" he let out a beautiful sigh when he got that off of his chest.

"Come and say it to my face Niklaus!" she hung up the phone and slammed it down. "Wait, what did she say?" Bonnie asked. Klaus was angry and clenching and unclenching his fist.

"That damned woman will be the death of me!" he told Bonnie staring down into her eyes filled with hatred and anger. Just before he tore away from her she could have sworn she saw a shimmering glint of something.

"Kol this had gotten extremely boring, just let the girl go already," Rebekah wined to her brother. They were both just lounging around the house bored out of their minds. Rebekah had managed to avoid going back to school but knew she would have to eventually. She just had to make it seem as though he was forcing her as to not get teased about it.

"Damn it Rebekah if only you could give your conscience away like you do your body you would perhaps then be more fun!" he huffed and she chunked a pillow over him as hard as she could. He tossed Caroline's daylight ring over to Rebekah. "Go and rescue her and gain favor with Niklaus, it should last you at least until I return," he text the address to the house to her.

"Kol where are you running off to now?" she asked and he sped over to her and rubbed the top of her head like she was a child. Some ways to him, they always would be. "Let's just say it an extended booty call." She frowned and pushed him in the chest.

"Tell your dear brother when he returns from body shopping that we will finish this," Kol said before leaving out the house. After sitting there with the ring and the address Rebekah sighed and got up and left as well.

Caroline heard someone walking through the door and since it was daytime she was careful not to be anywhere near it. When she saw Rebekah walk in all of her false hopes came crashing down. She stared at the blonde original for a while before sitting down on the bed turning her back to her.

"Kol and myself have bored with this little game and my brother Niklaus has gotten bored with you. The council members are still after you so I don't know where you will go. Just stay the hell away from us." Rebekah tossed her ring down on the bed and was gone before she slid it back on. Caroline zipped up her jacket and filled it with as many blood bags as she could. Rebekah was right but did she not know that Caroline was under compulsion? Had they really been that bored with her that they had forgotten. She walked outside and wallowed in the feeling of the sun against her skin.

She saw a black Ferrari coming up on her fast and she knew that it probably had to be Kol. She wanted to get happy and hope that this chapter in her life could finally close but she knew better. All that she could make out through the heavily tinted windows was that there were two people in the car. It stopped only inches away from her legs and to her surprise and dismay, Bonnie and Kol stepped out. He walked up to Caroline staring at Bonnie with his hands in his pockets. She looked him in the eye and rolled her eyes at him.

"You are free from my compulsion," he mumbled and she stepped closer to him making him back up. She just stared him down for a moment and it gave him the creeps. What scared him the most was when she shrieked and happily began clapping her hands. She quickly calmed herself down and stared at him.

"I know you have tons you wish to discuss with me, love, but I do have to make haste." He scrunched his brow up at her and got in his car and backed up then peeled off.

"Look Caroline I know you're still upset but believe me when I say my hands were tied. Look you have nowhere to go so Elijah and I arranged for you to stay at their home until we have the council thing sorted out." Bonnie tried and Caroline just stared at her very confused.

"Wait you show up with Kol and are making arrangements with Elijah now?" she asked and Bonnie ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm under Klaus's protection…long story but I have arranged a nice walk back to their house and I turned my phone off." Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand and they started walking. Bonnie began to explain everything.

**Alright it's the second chapter in the story but 3****rd**** upload for me in one day. Yay me! Read & review for me!**


	4. Dangerous Relations

**Alright. Here we go. I hope it's up to par!**

"So we are from Klaus's bloodline and Tyler sacrificed his life so that none of us died? Then Stefan and Damon decided to wage a war against the clay body you created for Klaus because he was tired of walking around in Tyler's. That then led Klaus to calling back his hybrids and his brothers and sister. And right now you are all at a stalemate. Plus, you had to perform some heavy freaky magic on Jeremy's ring to keep Elena from turning and now she's human again." Caroline recalled in her version of a summary. "All of that in four days and all of that fell on you. It gives you an excuse but not them not any of them." Caroline admitted and Bonnie nodded her head.

After an hour of walking and talking Caroline picked Bonnie up and ran the rest of the way to the Mikaelson's house. She put Bonnie down when they were close and Bonnie went to knock on the door. Caroline was angry as hell at everyone but she had to play her cards right and let go of some of her anger so that she could survive. She had to live her life so that Tyler's sacrifice would actually mean something. Elijah came to the door and the look he gave Bonnie resembled that of affection but Caroline was quick to shrug it off.

"Caroline, I am terribly sorry for all the suffering that you endured because of my brother and sister and me indirectly. It's been a bad time for all of us. I hope that you can forgive me and allow me to make it up to you by allowing you to live here until it is safe for you to do otherwise?" he asked and then looked back at Bonnie who gave him a pleased look.

"Yes," Caroline replied and she and Bonnie walked inside. "Oh and Elijah, thank you!" she told him. She surveyed Bonnie closely as she led her up the stairs and through the house like she owned the place. When she looked behind her she didn't see Elijah and wondered where he went off to. She walked through the door behind Bonnie and found that she was in Klaus's quarters or bedroom as he would simply call it. The top half was his bedroom which she did not want to look in since they actually had memories there. She followed Bonnie down the step and into what looked like a living room. The double doors in the middle of it led out onto the balcony but the view of the backyard just from the windows were amazing. She knew that everything in Klaus's room probably was more expensive than her entire house.

The paintings and the furniture were all priceless, exquisite, and unique; sort of like he was. She laughed to herself at the thought of his things being dangerous like him.

"He's not here?" she asked and Bonnie shook her head no. She went back up the step and glanced over at his gigantic bed. She walked over to it and lightly glazed her fingers over the black and gray comforter set up. It was foolish but she couldn't resist pushing her hand down on the bed. "Bonnie, can we have a sleep over in Klaus's room our style?" Caroline asked and Bonnie nodded her head.

"Get cleaned up Care there is a bag in the bathroom already for you and I'll be downstairs getting the snacks." Bonnie could hardly contain the excitement boiling up inside of her. "What size do you think his…flat screen is?" Bonnie asked trying to figure out the strange look on Caroline's face.

"Oh, I don't know," she finally answered and Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and walked out. Caroline saw the three frames above his bed and saw that they were letters in the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen. She looked over to the wall opposite of his bed and saw two doors. She went over and opened it trying not to look at the massive painting on the wall to her right because she would think of that night again. She pushed open the door and saw that she was in his closet. She wanted to take her time and go through his things and get jealous but the bathroom was calling to her. The door beside it opened up to what looked like a spa to her.

She walked in and almost cursed the very ground he walked on. Big wall length mirror to the right with a beautifully carved his and her sink plastered on it. Across from it was a door and a set of shelves. The walls were painted a creamy white that made her want to just melt. She saw a glass plate on the floor with a frame around it and a duffle bag on the floor. She saw a button on the wall behind the glass and she ran to push it. The glass slid into the floor revealing the biggest most beautiful acrylic tub she had ever seen alone with a panel. She worked the buttons on the panel and got the whirlpool jets to shoot out nice hot water. She saw a black rug hanging on the wall and placed it on the floor so she would not wet it when she got out.

Caroline reached into her bag and pulled out all the things she would need. She thanked the spirits for Bonnie as she got undressed. She heard the tub beep and she went to the panel and hit the off button. She lowered herself down into the water and hit one of the panel buttons by accident. The water began bubbling and all she could do was let her head back and sigh. After a long and much needed bath Caroline washed her face and brushed her teeth. When she finally left the bathroom Bonnie was in the living room with a serving tray trying to figure out how to work the Blu-Ray. Caroline was in a blue tank top with her blue pajama pants and white clouds on them.

"Caroline you look angelic!" Bonnie shouted before she even knew what she was saying. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Bonnie, how long have you been hanging around the original family?" Caroline asked and Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know why?" Bonnie asked and Caroline walked around to her and hit the button she was supposed to on the Blu-Ray. "I don't know that comment sounded much like Klaus…never mind let's talk about something else," Caroline walked over to the tray looking at all the food and snacks Bonnie had brought up. Caroline just closed her eyes and grabbed a bowl and a spoon and plopped down on the couch.

"The Craft bonnie how original?" Caroline waited for Bonnie to join her before she dug in. The two of them watched movies for a few hours and then moved on to manicures and pedicures during girl talk. By the end of the night they had moved on to alcohol and ranting.

"Elijah and I have been sleeping together," Bonnie blurted out and Caroline could barely contain her smile. She burst out laughing and hit Bonnie with one of the couch pillows.

"Ouch what was that for?" Bonnie asked. "For lying, you did something Caroline like?" she pried and all Bonnie could do was nod her head and hide her face in the pillow.

"So what are you two just hooking up or what?" Caroline was sitting up on her knees excited now. This was exactly what sleepovers were supposed to be about, boys. "Just hooking up, Care, I can't disregard the fact that he's an original and although he is not evil he does evil things." Bonnie explained and Caroline frowned and shook her head.

"You get the just sleeping with him part from me and the judgmental part from Elena." Bonnie lifted her brow at her and Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's true Bonnie, don't let Elena have you that way. He who is without sin shall cast the first stone and all? You can't help who you like. Now if you just want to…you know!" Caroline started humping on the pillow making Bonnie burst out laughing. "Seriously if it's all you want then ride it for what it's worth, pun intended, but if not don't let what other's will think keep you from happiness." Caroline lectured before taking another sip of Patron.

"Speaking of who you like what's up with you and Klaus…and does he have a thing for Greta?" Bonnie asked and Caroline quickly refilled her shot glass.

"Greta? I don't know who all is on his list but there is nothing up between me and Klaus. He's actually been rude to me lately." Caroline rubbed her hand down her arm looking around. "Not that I don't deserve it," she sighed and Bonnie laid her head back on the arm of the couch.

"Greta, have my body ready in the morning would you love?" he asked as his hybrids wheeled his coffin into the library. She would be locking herself in there until she was done so no one could come and destroy it. She smiled and snaked her arm up around his neck letting out a moan when he quickly reached around and pat her on the back.

He left her to get to work and was heading up to his room when he was blocked by Elijah. The excitement and anxiousness he was feeling had him in no mood to chat with his brother. Since he had been in his weakened state no one seemed to respect him except for his hybrids. They were outcast by the vampires and the werewolves so in the end they only had each other.

"Elijah I am in no mood, I need a quick shower and a nice rest in my bed." He brushed past Elijah who still had his mouth open from when he was about to say something. He smiled and watched his brother walk upstairs to his living quarters. He followed slowly behind him too excited to not at least hear his brother's reaction.

Klaus walked into his bedroom and saw the pigsty in his room. He heard two people snoring and he stopped in the middle of the floor. His mouth was open and shocked. He walked closer just to be sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Caroline," her name slipped past his lips and then there was nothing that he could do about it. Caroline jumped up and accidentally kneed Bonnie in the head. The two of them looked behind them at Klaus and their face fell.

"Klaus," they whispered and gulped in unison. The two of them were still drunk so they looked at one another and started laughing.

"Excuse us witch," he said cutting his eyes over at Bonnie. She rolled her eyes and hugged Caroline tightly before getting up and walking out. Caroline stood up and yawned while she stretched. He swallowed lightly and licked his lips. Her nipples were on hard and of course she would prefer sleeping in bed with no bra on, who wouldn't? His eyes lingered on the bit of mid-drift that was showing and then down to her long milky white legs. He just spent his little vacation not thinking about her; not craving her or wanting her but then she never ceases to amaze him.

"Good now I don't have to rescue you, get out," he said smiling shaking hands with the air and putting his arm behind his back and using the other to show her to the door. Caroline walked around the couch and over to him.

"I was wrong about you Klaus, but that's no big surprise." Both of his hands were behind his back now and he leaned in to her so he could hear her clearly. "Being the big bad hybrid in all I sort of expected your little façade to crack sooner a later." She stood on the tips of her toes and stared him in the eye. "Whether it was one day, or a year, or even a century…I knew it was going to happen." Caroline walked over to his bed and snatched the comforter from and stormed out.

"Stunning you are sweet Caroline," he followed after her. "Caroline," he shouted and she turned around and stomped her foot at him. He tried to ignore how cute she looked when she was upset and pouting. Or the way her breast bounced when she turned around and stomped at him.

"Come back into my room love, I apologize I was upset and cranky from my road trip." She gave him the, are-you-serious-right-now-look and he started walking closer to her. "Caroline come on," she rolled her eyes at him and cursed his accent and the way he said her name. She wanted to kill the seductiveness in his voice with the way he said come on. She wanted him to grab her and drag her back to the room kicking and screaming. It would make things a lot easier on her.

"No more bipolar stuff right?" she asked and he pursed his lips. She looked at him as if she was disgusted in him but they both knew better. "And so the chase is back on," he whispered as he kicked at a piece of imaginary dust on the ground. He watched the way her hips moved as she led the way back up to his room. She climbed up in his bed and almost moaned at how good it felt. Klaus closed his door and stood at the foot of the bed watching her. She shook her head at him and he smiled and walked around to where she was and sat next to her.

"I went from fancying you to despising you then on to worrying about you and now I am just angry," he admitted and Caroline bunched the covers up in front of her and rested her chin down on it.

"What do you want me to say Klaus? I'm sorry for my part in trying to kill you? After all you've done do really think you deserve an apology?" she said sitting up from the comforter staring him down. "All I have done, you mean care about you and save your life or try to introduce you to a whole new side of life?" he growled raising his voice up at her. He cut his eyes over at her and she felt her voice get hitched up in her throat.

"No Klaus, I mean trying to use me and my boyfriend as a sacrifice to break your curse. Trying to kill my friends! Turning my boyfriend into a hybrid, making him bite me, and then allowing him to take your place in death!" she screamed and he jumped up from the bed and looked her right in the eyes. They were so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Semantics love," he called out and she tried to pull away from him. He cupped her face and made her look up at him. "Fine what do you want me to do then Caroline, how can I make it up to you?" he asked and she bore her eyes into his while she thought of a good answer.

"You can start by making it safe for me to go home again," she laid down on his pillows and pulled the covers all the way up her face. Even his pillows felt like clouds and made her want to have an orgasm. It was really that serious. Klaus walked into his closet and took his shoes off and put them into place he went and got in the shower.

Caroline pulled the cover down from her face and shook her head. She sat up and thought about their sleeping arrangements. She heard him getting out the shower and she laid back down and used her index finger to point towards the couch. He walked out and saw her and couldn't help but smile.

"Already making me sleep on the couch love?" he asked and she rolled her eyes before looking up at him. She licked her lips and laid back down putting her finger back up.

"Don't forget I am your enemy, you won't be able to hold me back for long sweetheart." Caroline waited until she heard him go down the step before she released a breath she held on purpose. "What does that supposed to mean?" she asked him.

"Do I look like the type of man who would sleep on the couch in his own room? Especially when it is this filthy," she looked up and saw him grab the garbage bag from the serving tray throwing their mess away. She was going to clean up in the morning but she saw nothing wrong with him doing it. She got out the bed and walked down there with him and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I think there is some more liquor," she said grabbing her glass from earlier and pouring herself a shot. After she took it to the head she poured another and walked it over to him. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her ever since she first spoke of liquor.

"How is this game of yours going to work love?" he said still not taking his eyes off of her but accepting her challenge all the same. "Well the games was get drunk and do something we might live to regret tomorrow but since you had to open your big mouth…it's better luck next time," Caroline pushed him in the chest and walked back towards the step. She pretended to trip up and fall over the step but she really did it all to bend over. Caroline sat up and turned to look at him laughing at herself trying to be completely innocent. He had been around for a long time and new that she was still playing games but he liked it.

"Love, do be careful would you? Or do you need me to get you in bed?" he called out to her and she just laughed even harder. Klaus was stuck now. He didn't know what to do with her but he knew she would eventually get in the way of his plans and he could not have that.

"Caroline, things will change after tomorrow; I will find you a way to return to your semi-old life. Honestly, love, we'd be fun but we were not meant to be." She looked over at him and smiled. They stared at each other for the next few minutes and poured their souls into each other's hearts. Once things were safe for her she would go back to being against him and he would go back to not caring.

"Since it is over tomorrow, how about we end it on a good note," she got up and walked up the step she pretended to fall on earlier. "What are you suggesting?" he asked her walking up behind her. "Well what do you want to do?" she said walking over to the bed and climbing in for the last time that night.

"Perhaps you will let me hold you," he tried not wanting to overshoot it and kill the mood. Caroline smiled and scooted over to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers back. "Have at it love," she whispered and patted on the bed for him to lie down. Klaus had to berate himself inside before he stepped anywhere near her bed. He climbed into bed and Caroline laid her head on his bare chest nervous and excited. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She couldn't help but trace her finger down his body hoping to commit all of it to memory. She had no idea how cut Klaus was until now. When she looked up at him their bodies but shivered a bit. Her fingers went up to his face and she traced the tips of her fingers across his jaw. He pursed his lips at her but made no move to do anything else. Caroline planted a small kiss on his lips.

He used his free hand to gently grab at the back of her head and pulled her up into their kiss. It was the first kiss the two of them shared and they would have to chunk it up to the fact that they were drunk. Caroline through her leg over him and slowly slid her body over him. His hands went up and down her back as she straddled him still kissing him. The bulge in his pants did nothing to put out the fire between her legs.

"Did you know Bonnie and Elijah were having sex?" she covered her mouth when she blurted that out and immediately fell back to his side. "You did not hear that from me," she whispered rubbing circles around his nipple. He was still staring at where she once was and slowly he processed what he had just heard and wrapped his arms back around her.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded her head yes. "Way to go Elijah!" he cheered and she slapped him across his chest. He let out a rough chuckle and she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"So how are you going to do it?" she asked once the laughter died down. "Come again?" he asked and she looked up at him so that he would know she was serious. "Are you going to flip the switch?" he brushed his hand across the top of her hair and then down to her shoulder. She was asking how he would forget about her. He did not know the answer but he knew it would be best if they ended their little rendezvous in an argument instead of in the rifts of passion.

"Reveal the true monster I am to you I suppose but it won't end like this…it can't" she nodded her head and closed her eyes begging her weak mind not to cry.

That morning when the sun came up Klaus opened his eyes slowly. He was being extremely careful not to awaken Caroline. He went into the shower and then changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He would have to redress when he got in his real body so he did not mind the simple unsophisticated look. He went downstairs and to the library knocking on the door for Greta. She opened the door using her magic standing over his body.

"What do you think?" she asked and he looked over to the finished work on his body and then over to the girl she had sitting on the couch looking anxious. "Lovely, now get on with it," he told her leaning on the edge of the table and held his wrist out. Greta took her dagger and slit his wrist and pulled it onto the casket. She began speaking in the Wiccan tongue and he bounced his head a bit from side to side. His clay form dropped to the ground and he rose up from his casket with a thirst he was dying to quench. He walked over to the girl not even bothering to tease her or play with his food. He ripped into her neck and drained her until she was no longer of use.

Greta grabbed hold to the back of his neck and kissed him. He picked her up from beneath her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was wearing red dress with blue flowers on it and navy blue tights that left nothing up to the imagination. He leaned up against the table again and dug his nails into her thighs growling at her.

"There that was easy wasn't it?" he heard Caroline ask and he threw Greta to the ground his eyes were a burning amber of fury and his fangs were hanging down. Caroline turned and ran back upstairs stifling back her tears. He grabbed his table and flipped it over cursing.

"Isn't that the girl you had for your sacrifice that the Salvatore brother freed?" Greta asked wiping the blood from her face unsure of what just happened. After he calmed himself down he looked over his shoulder at Greta. "Oh, one thing that I meant to tell you is that the few memories you had me suppress have come back to you, do you want me to redo it?" she asked and he stood there with his head hung down retracing his thoughts. He took off running through the house looking for Elijah.

He burst through the door and walked in on Bonnie riding his brother. Elijah was of course adept and he pushed Bonnie down so that he was on top and he pulled the cover over the two of them before she realized they had been spotted. Klaus stared at them for a moment and then parted his lips into a smile. Elijah rolled his eyes but made sure he kept Bonnie covered up.

"Brother, do you remember approximately a year ago right before you sent me on that wild goose chase to London for my body?" he asked and Elijah nodded his head not even bothering to hide his irritation. Bonnie couldn't even look at Klaus anymore. "The point Klaus," he hissed and Klaus nodded his head mouthing 'oh right' to him.

"The story I told you about the girl, oh fuck…the girl I had spent the night with from the club." Klaus asked while he was reliving the memory of the night he spent with Caroline.

"The girl you couldn't get out of your head what about her?" Elijah asked dropping from his hand down to his elbows. "The human girl I told you to spell yourself to forget about, what about her?" Bonnie huffed loud enough for the original brothers to remember she was there naked, with a penis inside of her.

"What was her name brother, if you can recall?" Klaus began pacing around slowly while Elijah thought it over. "Caroline brother what of…" he paused and now Bonnie was interested in their cryptic conversation. "My Caroline?" she asked and they both looked at her.

"That's twice I have seen Caroline and was attracted to her brother do you believe this means something?" he asked and Elijah could not help but laugh at him. He looked down at Bonnie and then back up at Klaus and then over to his door. He smirked at them again and then left his brother to finish his business. When he made it up to the room Caroline and all of her things were gone.

"Damn it," he whispered hoping there was a way he could shrug it off. This was what he wanted last night. Remembering her from a while back changed nothing. She hated him he hated her and all was right with the world. All that he had left to do with her was to make good on his promise.

Rebekah, Kol, and Bonnie sat at the table waiting for the servers to bring in the breakfast that Elijah prepared for them. They saw the three other plate sets on the table and the three nosey people instantly grew curious. Their curiosity was soon doused when Klaus walked down with Greta and Elijah came from out of the kitchen. Bonnie was by no means cool with what she saw. Elijah never filled her in on the conversation him and his brother had while they were in the middle of intercourse. Now that their secret was out Kol wouldn't stop jeering at her as if she was just a fresh piece of witch ass. She wasn't having that Elena mess.

"So Klaus where is Caroline?" she asked and Rebekah choked on her food. Kol started snickering and even Elijah couldn't keep his smile in. Greta and Bonnie were having a staring contest that was only interrupted when Klaus spoke up.

"Caroline is off somewhere doing what small town girls do. Greta, Bonnie, do the two of you think you could work together for a great cause?" Klaus asked smoothly changing the conversation. The two witches looked at him waiting to hear the good cause.

"It has come to my attention that the council members of this town know a bit too much for my liking," he forked the food on his plate and then looked between both witches. Greta was to his left and Bonnie was to his right. Rebekah was across from Kol and Elijah was down the table from him.

"You want to erase their memories?" Greta asked smirking and satisfied with the fact that she knew her Klaus so well. He nodded his head and scooped up some grits and then ate them.

"Only of the things related to the supernatural, my hybrids will be more than happy to assist you with anything you need." He pushed his chair back from the table and locked eyes with each of them and gave them a nod. "Excuse me," he said before getting up from the table. Before he walked out he heard Rebekah speak up.

"Oh and Klaus, how sweet of you to get the council members off of Caroline's back. It must be tough on the baby vampire all out there on her own with no one to talk or turn to." She said and he just stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at her. "Rebekah try not to think too hard it doesn't suit you," she folded her arms over her chest and pouted as her view of his back grew smaller and smaller.

"Look Greta," Bonnie said as she stood from the table. "I'll get with you once I leave school. See you later Elijah and see you in physics Rebekah," Bonnie walked out a different door then Klaus and didn't think to look back or try to listen in she just went straight to her car. She made it out the driveway and slammed the brakes when she saw Caroline asleep in the backseat.

Bonnie was antsy the entire day of school. It was not every day that a girl hid a vampire on the floor of her backseat. She made Caroline hide under the comforter she had; she recognized it as the one on Klaus's bed. She had been occupied with dodging Elena's questions about Caroline all day and on top of that she had no idea what she was doing with Elijah. Elena had given up about midday on asking questions about Caroline and started her usual rant over Damon and Stefan's behaviors.

"_Bonnie are you coming over after school?_" _Elena asked and Bonnie shrugged her shoulders before realizing what Elena asked. "Oh no Elena I have this thing I need to do for Klaus." Bonnie made the mistake of saying. When she tried to walk off Elena was grabbing her arm._

"_You're not switching sides on us now are you?" Elena asked with her eyebrows raised taking on her whining tone. "Oh my gosh, Elena get over yourself, everything is not about you. Caroline is sleeping in my car for Christ's sake." She said before taking off down the hall and rushing out to her car. She dropped Caroline off at her house discreetly before heading back to the manor. She would hate spending time with Greta. School had been in for about six weeks now and she along with her friends had already missed so much of it. They had somehow managed to make it through the first semester but the second was one of the most crucial._

"Doing this spell is very complicated and it took a lot of preparation." Greta told Bonnie as they stood on a hill looking over the city. "I had the hybrids make a pentagram that spread city wide and then I spelled it so it could not be seen by anyone. After they confirmed that all of the council members were in the city I put them and all of the deputies to sleep. Now together we must say this spell until you see the pentagram has turned red letting us know the erasing has been completed." Bonnie looked down on her town and then nodded her head. Klaus came up behind them looking as gloom as ever. He listened to the two of them as they chanted over the town. Their voices got louder and louder to where it was almost a scream. He knew he would never understand what they were saying but he learned to not let it bother him anymore.

"Look, it is done," Greta told Bonnie and she popped open one eye and then the other and watched as the pentagram appeared in red and then burst into flames before dispersing.

"Tell you friend she can go home now and get on with her life," Klaus whispered and he went back through the woods to walk to his car. Bonnie shook her head and looked at Greta nodding her head in approval of her.

"So what's up with you and Klaus?" she asked and Greta bit down on her bottom lip and put her hands in her back pocket. "What's up with you and Elijah?" she countered and Bonnie simply smiled.

"That's is something that I am going to go figure out." She started walking and then turned to face Greta. "Don't take this the wrong way but I've seen Klaus with Caroline how he looks at her and how he treats her. He'll never feel the same with you. Good luck though." Bonnie told her and she smiled at the Bennett witch walked away. She waited until Bonnie was out of earshot before she said the same to her.

"Caroline, good news!" she called out when she got out of the car. She saw that her front door was kicked open and she ran in. Caroline was nowhere to be found and everything looked as though it was in place. The door slammed closed behind her and Bonnie started to panic.

"Hello…is anyone there?" she asked walking through her home hearing nothing boot the heel of her boots tapping on the floor as she walked. She felt someone grab her from behind and she screamed and instantly spelled their brain. Her attacker let go of her and fell to the ground screaming.

"Caroline, don't play like that what is wrong with you?" she asked instantly letting her friend go. Caroline looked up at her from the floor and started laughing. Bonnie helped her up while rolling her eyes.

"You scare the hell out of me Caroline," she told her and Caroline grabbed her and hugged her. She hugged her back and then pulled back to look at her. "I'm going to go have that talk with Elijah. Oh and you can go home now. None of the council members know that vampires exist so you need to be extra careful. I have to call the others and let them know." Caroline smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Is it going to always be like this me, you, the originals, and the others?" Caroline asked biting down on her jaw. Bonnie pulled her cell phone from her pocket and shrugged her shoulders. She called Stefan and told him about the spell she did but was careful to leave out the Greta part she didn't feel like explaining anything.

"So what about the animal attack deaths and what will Carol think happened to Tyler or my mom think happened to my dad?" Caroline asked and Bonnie looked up to give her question a thought.

"They will probably just think or assume they died a normal death, Klaus said that Greta took care of all that. I'm pretty sure it's airtight." Bonnie told her and Caroline hugged her again before running out and jogging all the way to her house.

"Hey Caroline I've been looking all over for you, the principal called and said that you haven't been back to school since spring break. You cannot mess up your senior year!" her mom fussed and she nodded her head yes and pulled her mother into a tight hug.

"Yes mom I promise I will be the first person there and the last person to leave from now on!" Liz didn't have time to wonder who or what had gotten into her daughter since she was running late for work. Caroline ran in the house and up to her room and plugged her cell phone up to her charger. She turned on her radio and began dancing around the house singing as she cleaned up and hid all of her blood bags. She walked past her house phone and thought about Elena. She picked it up and called her former best friend.

"Hello, Caroline?" she asked in that hopeful voice of hers. "Yes, Elena it's me," Caroline spoke into the phone. "Oh Care I've missed you so much. I never meant to make you feel as if you weren't important." She told her. Caroline smiled and ran upstairs to look into her mirror. "It's alright Elena we have a fresh start we can have a new life, a different life." Caroline went through her closet picking out something for her to wear to the Grill.

"Yeah except I still have to play donor for a creepy hybrid," Caroline plopped down on her bed tried to find something to say. "Have you heard anything from him?" she asked and self-consciously checked her bed and dresser for a gift from him. "No but Stefan has been watching him so we know he's up to something." Caroline lay back on her bed to look up at the ceiling. "Well at least you know you'll be kept alive, hey someone is on my other line I'll call you back love you." Caroline clicked over before Elena answered and she heard Tyler's mother on the other line. "Hey Caroline I just heard from one of Tyler's friends that he died. He said that you just didn't have the heart to tell me. You really shouldn't miss so much school. Anyway I am rambling, look I have to plan a memorial and funeral can you handle the preparations for the fundraiser? I need you to find some hot bachelors too." Carol asked and Caroline felt her whole world light up.

"Yes, um of course Miss Lockwood. Do you want me to come over there?" she asked as she changed her outfit for the night. "Yes please," she asked and Caroline hung up the phone. She ran and got in the shower. She put on a blue ruffle front ruched halter top and a pair of two tone skinny leg jeans, white in the front and blue in the back. She slid into her closed toe blue and white wedged sandals. She grabbed her white jacket and put it on and pulled her hair out from around the collar and grabbed her brush to run through. She picked up her purse and checked to make sure it was just like she left it. She threw her make up inside of it and grabbed her keys from her drawer. She snatched her phone and the charger and powered it on. She had tons of text messages, missed calls, and voicemails. She left her house and drove towards Carol's house.

Caroline hung the last flyer up for voluntary participants in the Bachelor and bachelorette raffle tickets. She approved the addition with Carol telling her that the men had more money than women did. She assured her that it would be a fun thing to do. When she returned to the house Carol was joined by a few women that she remembered from last year's founder's day planning.

"Caroline, Carol just called us and told us about your idea to include women in the raffle tickets this year," one of the ladies said. She had curly red hair with a nice soft pink skirt and blouse on with a beautiful matching hat sitting slanted on her head. She had pearls all around her neck and the matching earring set as well. "We're just so excited!" she finished and came to hug Caroline.

"Ok so you're signing up, great!" Caroline perked up and grabbed the binder from the table and sat on the couch across from the women. She wondered what it was they actually did in book club.

"Miss Donovan, you're in town?" she asked Kelly when she walked in from the bathroom. She smiled at Caroline and nodded her head.

"Alright so I'll start with the two women I know and then you bachelorettes can introduce yourself." Caroline wrote down Kelly Donovan's name first. "Caroline, wait you don't think…I'm not in the raffle," Carol said and her friends began trying to talk her into it.

"We'll see how many women we get but if we need a volunteer your name is going to go down here," she said and the women stopped bickering and looked at Caroline. She looked up wondering if she had been too aggressive but when they burst out laughing she did too. After interviewing the four women Caroline reviewed the information she had.

"So we have Miss Kelly, Miss Diana, Miss Carol as a maybe and Miss Amber. So I am going to put Elena's name down and see how much money we can get out of the Salvatore brothers." Caroline said and she filled out Elena's information. "Isn't that one brother a little too old for her?" Amber, the redheaded woman asked.

"Well I think I speak for the Anna Nicole Smith in all of us when I say…hell no!" Kelly answered and the five of them laughed until they were crying. "As long as their willing to pay who cares?" she asked and they started laughing again. Carol went and got them some tea and Caroline helped her pour all of them a cup.

"So who are you hoping wins you?" Carol asked Kelly who in turn blushed. "Well…ok you know I've only just gotten back in town but I wen drinking at the grill and met a godly looking man." She started and after taking a sip of the tea they all looked at her. "If you must know his name is Niklaus Mikaelson," she said and Caroline almost choked on her tea. They all looked at Caroline and she just feigned innocence.

"Caroline did you sign yourself up?" Diana asked and Caroline shook her head no. "Well you should, you would definitely be a catch," Caroline looked at the women individually. They all nodded their heads and she couldn't help but smile and agree.

"It's probably the only way I could get Elena to do it anyway. Ok so there are two older women and three younger women because Carol is just a backup. Five is perfect." Caroline filled out the interview questions under her name and then her phone rang. While the women were chatting and talking about sex, Caroline could hear everything, she got a call from a few bachelors. She had guessed who at least three of them would be. Damon, Kol, and Niklaus, the three most egotistical men in town, a raffle would do nothing to bring them back down to earth.

"_Ok Kol, I have to ask you some questions, please answer them seriously." She started off saying. "What are three things you enjoy doing in your spare time?" she couldn't wait to hear his answer._

"_Swimming, dancing, and playing golf." He answered and Caroline rolled her eyes to at him even though he couldn't see her. She figured he was lying but was surprised when he answered seriously and didn't use it as an excuse to be a pervert._

"_Describe what you would call a perfect first date," she tapped her pen on the paper waiting for him to reply._

"_Let's see dinner right at sunset with a beautiful view looking out at the ocean. Nice walk down the beach holding hands finished with a night of champagne around a campfire star gazing." After she wrote it all down she tried to picture Kol doing just one of the things he answered._

"_Wow, Kol, been catching up on your chick flicks huh?" she asked and she heard him chuckle over the phone. "Don't answer that, ok where are you in career well what do you do for money?"_

"_I am a private investor sweetheart," he told her and now she really figured that he was up to something. Was he going to try and get the richest woman and invest her retirement plan and sneak off with it?_

"_Ok well that's it for now see you in a week from Saturday, I'll call you if anything comes up or if I need any information." She told him and he said good bye and hung up the phone. She wrote his number down next to his name and right as she finished she got a call from Damon._

"_Hi Damon I already have your number down," she told him and she heard him pull back and say something to Stefan. "Alright, then Barbie, shoot…ask me questions so I can tell you how perfect I am." She rolled her eyes and sighed._

"_What's the point in lying you can just compel them into doing whatever you please," she whispered and she heard him laugh. "Bygones Blondie!"_

"_Yeah so Damon three things you like to do," she asked him wondering if he would be the one who chose to be a pervert since Kol had let her down. "Sex, sex, and sex," he answered and she nodded her head mumbling 'yup' to him. "Way to be mature about this Damon, you could have at least named three things you were good at," she replied._

"_Oh that actually hurt there," he joked and she sighed into the phone hoping he would quit playing around. "Alright, three things reading, chicks dig that right? Um, bird watching, I think that's cool little birdies and stuff…oh and hunting!" he answered and Caroline regretfully wrote his three things down._

"_Perfect first date?" she asked with her eyebrows raised. "Um date a nice trip to an art museum, you liked art didn't you? Grab a cup of Starbuck's coffee and then take a stroll through the park. It's nice and it's cheap." Damon answered making Caroline let out an irritated chuckle._

"_Yeah whatever cheap ass, what do you do for money?" she asked him glad that her interviews were coming to a close. "I'm a male gigolo," Damon said putting on his seductive voice. "No seriously before I answer your question I need to ask you a favor." Caroline looked up from her paper and over her shoulder at the ladies laughing and having fun. She hoped that one day it could be her and her friends. "What is it Damon?" she huffed._

"_I need you to do what Elena did to me to Klaus…what it's true and it put it in a way that Blondie could understand," Caroline stomped her foot and tucked her hair behind her ear. She hated Damon. "What? No, and besides he's doing to himself what he did Stefan about Elena. I put it in the language dumb dicks can understand…did you get it?" Caroline replied and smirked when she heard Damon start to curse._

"_So wait he's turning off his switch? This is actually good," Damon started and confused the hell out of Caroline. Did she really need him to talk to her as he would a child? "You're not making any sense let me talk to Stefan," she asked and she heard the phone being tossed. "What my brother was getting at is that Klaus is trying to get rid of his feelings for you like you're his key to the human parts of him." Stefan reiterated and she tried to picture that._

"_I'm not going to do it I am not going to play your little game" Caroline snuck out of the house and whispered into the phone. "Stefan he's dangerous and if he thinks I'm too much of a liability he'll end me. It's too dangerous and I am afraid," she admitted and finally started to cry._

"_You know Caroline if Elena dies and you did nothing about it her death will be on your hands," Stefan told her and she felt her voice get hitched in her throat._

"_How can you say that after all that I have been through? Tell Damon I'll make up something for his answer I have to go. I guess you're still in your little ripper mood," Caroline hung up the phone and dropped down in the grass and started crying. Her phone rang and it was a number she did not recognize._

"_Hello," she answered wiping her eyes and picking herself up from the ground. "Ew are you actually crying?" she heard a female accented voice ask. "Rebekah, what do you want? Entering yourself for the bachelorette raffle?" she asked dusting herself off and walking back into the house. She didn't even have time to wallow in her miserable life without someone wanting something from her._

"_I actually called for my dear bigger brother Niklaus. He wanted to enter seeing as he didn't want to talk to you I'm stuck doing it for him." Rebekah explained and Caroline scribbled his name down._

"_Ok well first question, three things he likes to do in his free time, besides torturing and killing everyone his victim has ever laid eyes on. Not to mention indirectly ruining the lives of a town filled with people." She finished with a sigh. "Oh Caroline, you didn't actually think my brother really liked you? It was all just a part of the games he likes to play, don't be such sore losers. Three things Nik likes to do: ride horses, play music, and draw. Next question," Rebekah asked right before she yawned._

"_Describe his idea of a perfect first date, oh and if it's nonviolent I'll know it's a lie," Rebekah laughed in her ear. "Nik's idea of a perfect date is a nice horse drawn carriage ride around Paris with its signature caricature, a private ride on the Farris Wheel so that you could view the entire city, and dinner just beneath the Eifel tower. Ought to do it for the first date, from what I hear every date with my brother is perfect." Caroline knew that Rebekah was probably trying to make her jealous but she was too smart to fall for tricks as well._

"_Rebekah, your brother is like a ken doll looks good on the outside but he just doesn't do much, at least not for me," Caroline spat and Rebekah smirked. "How original Barbie and Ken too bad it never worked now ask me the last question." Rebekah demanded._

"_Rebekah, this question is for you. You gave Elena a shot at being your friend but never me, why is that?" Caroline asked and she heard Rebekah groan. "What you want to be my friend now?" she asked confused. "Yes, Rebekah we all got a new start and I'm trying to offer you yours. What do you say?" she didn't know why she was saying it but she kind of felt bad for Rebekah._

"_Yeah well get on with it," Rebekah said after a minute. She wanted a friend she just wasn't sure she'd want Caroline as one. "Last question is what does your brother do for money, and please don't say male gigolo." Caroline joked and Rebekah actually laughed. "He is the owner of a multi-million dollar private auction house in New York City." She answered and Caroline wrote it down._

"_Meet me at the Grill in 45 ok?" Caroline asked and she heard the line go quiet. "Yes I've got it," Rebekah answered and they hung up the phone._

"_Ok ladies I'm going to go shopping for a couple of more bachelors and Miss Carol I will see you tomorrow," Caroline told them and she grabbed her binder and walked out._

**I wasn't going to put all this together but I did it anyway. Ok about the fundraiser thing. I was going to do the founder's day events but I changed my mind. It will, however, kind of mirror the events though. The reason for the fundraiser will be a surprise but it's nothing big just something for the chase that has to be done.**

**Coming up: Another Lockwood is in town, Klaus has his version of a meltdown and possibly crashes and burns, where will this put him and Caroline? Oh and is this a new budding friendship or will it end like Rebekah and Elena's ending, somebody stabbing the other in the back. **


	5. Death B4 Dishonor

**Ok guys, I'm a bit iffy about this chapter and I know it will incite a bit of anger and confusion with the lot of you but some things are necessary for the greater good. Please let me know everything you thought about while reading this one. Enjoy!**

Caroline did her makeup in the car and went inside the grill to wait for Rebekah. She sat at the bar and figured while she was waiting she might as well grab a drink. She ordered the Blonde Bimbo from the bar and looked around for anyone hot that she didn't know. She grabbed her drink and jumped down from the barstool and walked to a pool table. She walked in and out of the crowds of men smiling and giving them her flirtatious eyes. She saw Rebekah walk in and she went over to greet her.

"Hey, I need your help," Caroline said grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her over to the bar. "Ok who in here would you sleep with?" Caroline asked and Rebekah slanted her head at her trying to figure her out. "Did Kol set you up to this?" she had to ask and Caroline scrunched her brows in confusion. "What? No, I need to find at least two more bachelors for the fundraiser and I need your help," she explained and Rebekah nodded her head and scanned the Grill.

"Can I get two 69 specials?" Caroline ordered and the bartender smiled and nodded yes. Caroline saw Matt headed to the back to start his shift and Caroline looked at Rebekah. "Oh and please pick someone we don't know," she added and Rebekah nodded and continued looking.

"Ok what about the hottie chatting up the chick by the window?" Rebekah asked and Caroline turned and leaned her elbows on the bar to admire Rebekah's work. He had nice black hair that kind of reminded her of Alaric's style. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up his arms. His suspenders were hanging down and the indention in his dress pants was something definitely worth looking at. She noted the Rolex on his watch and the diamonds in his pinky ring.

"Ooh not bad Bekah!" Caroline commented and Rebekah smiled. "So you want to go and show the brunette he's talking to why blondes have more fun?" she asked and Rebekah tore her eyes away from him and looked down at Caroline. "What are you serious?" she asked taking the drink from Caroline.

"What are you afraid? Don't let the baby vamp show the original one up," Caroline through her drink back and slammed the glass down on the ground. Everyone turned to look at her. She took her jacket off and tossed it to Rebekah and headed over to their mystery guy. She looked over her shoulder at Rebekah and nodded towards him. Rebekah rolled her eyes and gulped her drink down and caught up with Caroline. She made sure to stare at her target and nowhere else so that he knew they were coming for him. Caroline put her hand on the window to the right of his face blocking the girl he was talking to from his view. Rebekah followed on the other side. Caroline twirled her fingers in her hair as she bit down on her lip.

"My friend and I were sitting at the bar getting drunk and we got a little bored," she began and Rebekah figured she would have to pretend she was drunk. She started giggling and rubbing up and down his arm. "Oh my gosh he has really big muscles!" she squealed and it was Caroline's turn to giggle. The man looked at the two of them and smiled. One of his hands was holding his glass and to keep calm he shoved the other in his pocket. "I wonder if all the rest of his muscles are as big Bekah." Caroline asked and Rebekah looked down smiling and looked at her and nodded. Caroline poked her bottom lip out and began pouting.

"Would you come sit with us please?" she asked him and he looked from the two of them and tried to look at the girl behind Caroline but she was exactly in the way. "Yeah I think me and my big muscles can manage that," he said and the two girls grabbed hold to both of his arms and walked him over to the bar. They sat on either side of him and both began giggling. Rebekah rubbed her fingers through his hair messing it up a bit. Caroline was trying to unbutton his shirt. The bartender walked up smiling at the three of them.

"Hey can we get three 69 specials and could you not juice it up so much?" Caroline asked smiling and the man nodded his head at them. He was wondering how the two of them were drunk already.

"So mister what do you like to do for fun?" Rebekah asked and Caroline had to stifle back a hi-five to Rebekah. "Well, I am worldwide poker player so I guess you could say I love to gamble." He answered and Caroline slid her hand a bit down his shirt.

"Aw come on you can give us something better than that," she whispered in his ear and bit down on his lip. Matt walked from the back and began cleaning and clearing tables. When he saw the two of them all over a man he could barely keep his mouth close. Rebekah was kissing on his neck while Caroline was nibbling on his ear. Matt took a picture and sent it to Damon.

"I…I um…" he tried to clear his throat. "Well I like to dance and play ice hockey," he finally managed to say. The man brought their drinks over and the two of them started laughing and went to their cups slurping provocatively on their straws. He swallowed hard and thanked the heavens that they were not sharing cups because he could have lost it then and there. In unison the two of them reached down on to his lap reaching for his manhood. Caroline reached the base and Rebekah ended up with the tip. Their curiosity got the better of them as they tried to figure out what he was working with. They bumped hands and started laughing for real.

"It's alright I suppose," Rebekah told Caroline and she smiled and stared upside their friend's head. "Nothing we can't handle," she whispered and Rebekah nodded.

"Hey I didn't catch your name," Caroline asked and he bit down on his bottom lip. "Matthew Lockwood," he answered and both she and Rebekah jumped back at once.

"You haven't triggered the curse," Caroline whispered and he turned to face her. "Now what curse would that be?" he smirked and she looked from him to Rebekah. "No it's nothing like that I just…I used to date Tyler," she blurted out. He grabbed his napkin and wrote his number down on it. "Great then we have much to discuss, call me would ya?" he asked and he got up and jerked his head at the door. The two of them looked at each other.

"That was so much fun," Rebekah said and Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "Sweet with a bitter end that's about to turn sour, here comes Damon," Caroline answered and they both turned the opposite way from each other when he came to sit down in between them.

"Awe come on don't be like that I thought we were going to have a little blonde fun," he joked and then ordered himself a drink. "I already got the picture from Matt. What did he realize that two blondes don't make a right?" he teased. Rebekah felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out and read her message.

_Let's get his ass drunk take him back to his house and give him blue balls. Fondly, Caroline. _

Rebekah spun around on her stool and so did Caroline. "Could we get another one of those 69 things?" Rebekah asked. Damon looked at the two of them and smiled. He only came to tease the two of them but he decided to stay and drink with them and see how dumb they really were.

"No wait give us that new thing I saw called Adios motherfucker," Caroline asked and both Rebekah and Damon looked at her in disbelief. The bartender nodded at her and walked off to make their drink. "What I read magazines?" Caroline told them and they both shrugged.

"So Rebekah, care to detail your sexual experience with Damon…I'll tell if you will," Caroline asked and Damon looked at the bottom of his glass and slid it on the bar in desperate need of more. "It was ok I guess I mean I was desperate of course," she said talking over Damon to Caroline. "Of course," Damon mumbled. "Your turn," she nodded at Caroline.

"Oh, Damon started with little small things at first actually making me think he liked me. The first night we had sex he started off sexy and gentle and then became very aggressive." She looked at him as he was about to take another shot. She grabbed his glass and took his shot for him. "Woke up that morning with a bite on my neck and it went to hell from there. Now I don't know if it was too good for him to let go or what but I got some of my revenge…nothing like you of course Rebekah. But any who Damon has been making snide comments and trying to jab at me ever since," Rebekah looked between the two of them. She called for the bartend to pour her another shot.

"Maybe we could combine our efforts Caroline and see how much stamina Damon has?" Caroline asked and Damon sat up straight looking at the two of them. Caroline kissed him on the neck while Rebekah attacked his ear. When Matt walked by he looked at the three of them and was extremely confused. They were apparently on a roll tonight.

"Bekah," Caroline called out looking up to her new partner in crime. "Yes Care?" she asked pulling away from Damon's ear sliding her face across his jaw. "How many blondes does it take to screw a Damon?" she asked and Damon couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Two I suppose," Rebekah answered and grabbed his jaw and pulled him into a kiss. Caroline grabbed him away from Rebekah and kissed him next.

"Let's take this party elsewhere shall we?" Rebekah asked and Caroline grabbed Damon by his belt and pulled him out the Grill following behind Rebekah. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the shock of the threesome he was about to have but he, for once, felt good. They got in Caroline's car and drove to his house. The entire ride Rebekah was rubbing on him and kissing him from the backside. Caroline would occasionally grope him but she was too busy watching Rebekah to do too much.

They got him in the house and he would throw one against the wall and undress them only to be pulled by the other and undressed. By the time they made it to his bedroom Rebekah's pants were off and Caroline was missing a shirt. Damon was completely naked. Rebekah threw him on the bed and straddled him. Caroline lit a few candles and went to get some chains. Rebekah looked up at her.

"Kinky, I like that Caroline," Rebekah said and she smiled while she latched Damon's hands and feet onto his bed. "We can't have him trying to run now can we? He has to please us both!" Caroline whispered as she crawled on to the bed just above his head. He smiled and closed his eyes silently thanking whatever luck he had come across. They looked at each other and nodded. Rebekah got down and the two of them started taking pictures of him.

"Wait, no…what…what are you two doing?" Damon asked as they grabbed their things and ran out of his house laughing. They could hear him cursing and struggling against his chains. "Vervain him?" Rebekah asked. "No leave him be if we do that he'll think we're bitter or pissed about something." Caroline said as she started her car. She drove Rebekah to her house and they sighed and looked at each other.

"Caroline do you want to come in? I…have something I want to show you," Rebekah offered and Caroline nodded her head yes. She grabbed her purse and followed Rebekah into the house and over to her room. Her first layer was what Caroline would call a living room. To the right was a big flat screen tilted on the wall. On each sides of the TV were doors, one Caroline figured was the bathroom and the other her closet. The wall to the left held a portrait of her in a beautiful gown standing at the bottom of spiral stairs. Her gown was elegant and beautiful but her tiara was something almost as special and unique as she was. They went down to the second layer which she had made into a bedroom; it was the opposite of Klaus's room. She had rusted yellow drapes over her huge sized canopy bed. It was in the center of her bedroom a couple of feet in front of the French double doors that probably led out to the patio.

"You want to have a sleepover like Elena and I did don't you," Caroline asked while Rebekah was slipping out of her shoes. She rolled her eyes and looked up at Caroline. She wiped a tear from her eye and nodded her head. "Alright, well answer this one question. You befriended Elena, you gave her a chance and we both know how that ended. But you've always hated me! Why? What did I ever do to you?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know ok. I think it's because you reminded me so much of myself many lifetimes ago or because Nik was becoming infatuated with you, or both!" Rebekah said not bothering to wipe her tears as they came down. "How long has Klaus liked me?" Caroline never did wonder when he started to "fancy" her. "Since the night he turned Tyler into a hybrid. When we got home he drew a picture of you. He didn't say anything but he doesn't have to, I know my brother. When he crashed your homecoming, the night Elena actually stabbed me in the back, he wanted you then I later learned." Rebekah saw Caroline just staring out at space and she smiled.

"Nik is patient and calculated, he will watch his prey and learn everything he can about it before he goes in for the kill," Rebekah said and she walked over to her armoire and opened the doors. There three drawers at the bottom. Rebekah grabbed two tank tops and two pair of shorts then threw them on the bed.

"There's a guest bathroom down the hall to the right," she instructed and Caroline grabbed her pajamas for the night and went to get cleaned up. When she walked out Kol was standing in the hall leaned up against the wall with a rose in his hand. Caroline rolled her eyes and walked the other way to Rebekah's room.

"Oh love don't be like that…we just had a spat," he joked and she rolled her eyes and turned to look at him. If she had a heart it would have skipped a beat at what she saw. Klaus had Kol pinned up against the wall by his throat. The two of them hissed at each other. Kol rushed Klaus into the opposite wall but was quickly slammed down to the ground.

"Niklaus, Kol, ugh you guys ruin everything!" Rebekah whined and grabbed Caroline's arm to pull her back to her room. Caroline couldn't go without peaking over her shoulder at the two brothers.

"So, we have two choices: one is going to sleep because I'm tipsy and can't function right and then we wake up and have a girl's day, or get drunk and stay up all night talking and then sleeping the day away." Caroline asked when Rebekah looked happily at her. She was really hoping Rebekah would choose to go to sleep.

"I could go for some rest," Rebekah said. She threw Caroline a blanket and she gladly laid down on the couch and went to sleep. Rebekah smiled and turned the lights off then climbed up in her bed. "What is it Nik?" she grunted and felt him sit down on her bed. "Rebekah my dear sister, what is _she _doing here?" he asked and she rolled over to look at him. "We were hanging out at the Grill and I invited her back here. Jealous Nik?" she whispered and he smirked at her and then looked over to Caroline.

"She's going to hate me soon sister just be careful to not go and get stabbed in the back," Klaus kissed the top of Rebekah's head and walked over to Caroline. He pulled her hair from off of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Rebekah sat up and looked at her brother hardly able to believe her sleepy drunk eyes. His thumb traced across her jaw and very slowly he bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Caroline moaned and smiled. When she opened her eyes no one was there and Rebekah was lying in her bed sound asleep. She shrugged her shoulders and turned around to go back to sleep.

That morning Caroline woke up before Rebekah and she tipped toed out of her room and ran down to her car. She went home and quickly grabbed two outfits and rushed back to their house. She had been sneaking in and out of her house since before she was a vampire so it was no surprise that she didn't even wake her mom. When she walked back in the house Rebekah was walking down stairs rubbing her eyes. She saw Caroline and smiled.

"I thought that you had gone," Rebekah cheered and Caroline shook her head. "I did leave but I grabbed some clothes so I didn't have to keep borrowing yours," Caroline explained. "Ok well what's on the menu for today?" she asked her heading back upstairs. Caroline followed behind her while mentally filling out an itinerary of things for them to do.

"Ok we are going to breakfast first and then shopping," Caroline answered when they were back in her room. When they were done getting ready they both went to look in the mirror. Caroline was wearing a red lace tiered cami and a pair of black tights with a pair of wedged heeled ankle boots. She grabbed her black cropped jacket and tossed it on. Rebekah was wearing a pale pink strapless top with ruffles across her breast with a pair of denim skinny leg jeans and closed toe pumps. Rebekah went over to her jewelry box, Caroline's idea of a treasure chest, and put on a beautiful diamond bracelet with the matching earring and necklace set. Her hair was pulled over to the right and pinned in place. Caroline just shook her head at how sophisticated Rebekah was trying to look. She gathered her hair up to the top of her head and bent down to brush it out. When she popped back up it fell down into place, beautifully.

They walked downstairs and walked pass Rebekah's three brothers. Caroline smiled and nodded their way not really interested in talking to either of them. She involuntarily looked over at Klaus whose lips were slightly parted as he stared at her. Greta walked in with three glasses of blood and placed them in front of Elijah and Kol before sautéing over to Klaus. He broke his trance and looked up to Greta and took the drink. She smiled and sat on the arm of the couch by him. She smirked at Caroline who made herself blink twice and look from the lot of them.

"Caroline and I are going out, Nik I need your card," Rebekah said as she walked over to him. He sat up and reached in his back pocket for his wallet. Caroline watched as he leaned forward how his necklaces jangled from his neck. He was wearing a light gray fitted long sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans. His jaw was set when he sat back and tossed his wallet on to his lap. He sipped from his glass of blood and looked up at Rebekah. Her hand was out and the other was on her hip. He pulled a black card from his wallet and reached it to her before snatching it back.

"You're going to go shopping and I don't have to come with you?" he asked and she dropped her other hand to her hip and switched her weight from one foot to the other nodding her head yes. "Great then have fun," he said smiling as he handed his card over to her. He motioned with his finger for her to come closer. She leaned down and he whispered something in her ear. Rebekah kicked Kol and waved at Elijah before joining up with Caroline. Caroline drove them into town to Mrs. Simmons' restaurant. It was small and quaint but the service was friendly and the food was good.

"Well gentleman that was fun but I have business to tend to," Klaus said as he got up and left the house with Greta on his heels. He finished his drink and took his glass in the kitchen and handed it to the staff. "Greta, I think it's time we pay my doppelganger a little visit," he told her and she pulled a knife from the drawer and look questioningly at him. He walked to the door and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and nodded at her.

Elena was in her kitchen swirling her spoon around a bowl of cereal when she heard someone knocking on her door. She groaned and ran her fingers over her hair. Whoever was knocking at her door was impatient but she was in no mood to rush. Elena took her time walking over to the door. She snatched the door open and saw Greta standing there smiling at her with Klaus right behind her.

"Klaus…wait aren't you dead?" Elena asked she went to slam her door closed but Greta put her foot in the house and stopped her. Greta grabbed Elena from the back of her head and rammed her up against the wall. Elena groaned and fell to the floor unconscious. Greta grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out the house. Jeremy was running down the stairs when Klaus threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing? You can't be here…hey that's my sister!" he shouted running to the door. Greta grabbed her knife and stabbed him in the stomach. Jeremy dropped down to his knees and began coughing up bits of blood. "Hi there mate," Klaus chuckled. Greta reached into his pocket and went through his contacts. She found Damon's number first and dialed it then threw the phone on the ground before walking out.

"Damn it!" Damon shouted punching a whole through the wall in their hallway. Stefan walked over to him looking curiously between him and the wall. "Klaus stabbed Jeremy and took Elena," he grunted and Stefan ran out of the house. He made it to Jeremy just as his eyes closed. Damon walked in the house and looked around. Stefan bit into his arm and fed it to Jeremy just in case the ring didn't do it for him. Damon kicked at the ground and swore to himself.

"He isn't working alone, he isn't invited in so someone did this for him," Stefan growled and the two of them instantly began thinking of suspects. Damon walked out the house storming through the streets pissed off. When he made it to the town square he screamed and pulled out his cell phone.

"What Damon? No…Rebekah and I have been together the entire time," Caroline rolled her eyes when he hung up the phone in her face. Rebekah walked out of the dressing room and looked at her. "Damon upset about the stunt we pulled?" she asked and Caroline shook her head no and folded her arms across her chest.

"Klaus took Elena and stabbed Jeremy," she huffed out and Rebekah turned around and looked in the mirror. She looked over her shoulder at Caroline and rolled her eyes. "What did you expect my brother is not the good guy, but you know he wouldn't let anything happen to Elena," Rebekah tried. Caroline's phone rang before she had anytime to give it a thought. She slid it over to answer Bonnie's call.

"_You heard?" Bonnie asked._

"_Yeah I heard right after I got blamed for being in on it," she answered._

"_Yeah me too, what do you think he's going to do with her?" Caroline nodded her head yes to Rebekah and gave her the thumbs up._

"_I mean he's going to use her blood to create hybrids…we know that for sure but Bonnie he wouldn't kill her would he?" she didn't want to ask the question because she knew there was a big chance it would be what she didn't want to hear._

"_He does need her dead to ensure that Alaric is also," Bonnie whispered and Caroline slapped her forehead. She had been so busy trying to return to normal that she forgot about Alaric._

"_How did that conversation with Elijah go?" she wanted the subject to be changed, her day was already heading south._

"_Well to put it short, he thinks he's in love with Elena," Bonnie spat and Caroline felt bad instantly for bringing it up._

"_Oh Bonnie I'm so sorry…you should have told his sorry as to get in line and wait another 500 years for that chick," Rebekah looked at her and she mouthed Elena. Rebekah made a face and Caroline laughed._

"_Hey I'm out shopping with Rebekah; meet you back at their place in an hour." Caroline said rushing Bonnie off the phone._

Bonnie sat in her car waiting for Caroline and Rebekah to pull up. At first them being around each other shopping didn't make any sense to her but when she compared the two of them she could see it clearly. They were so much alike one another and in many different types of ways. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw Caroline's car coming up and around the driveway. The two of them got out smiling and grabbing bags. Bonnie picked up her satchel and tossed over her shoulder then went to help.

"Wow, what is all this stuff?" Bonnie asked looking at the name brands on some of the things they had. "My brother's value of peace and quiet…or for me to get rid of Caroline," Rebekah joked and Caroline stuck her tongue out at her. They carried the bags into the house and upstairs to Rebekah's room.

"Yeah I think I want to nag him just so I can get hold of that black card. Bonnie it feels so amazing going shopping and having everyone treat you so kindly. They gave us champagne and everything…well after the first couple of thousand were spent." Caroline said excitedly. Klaus knocked on the door and walked in. They all looked over at him and saw that his shirt was bloodied and he drops of blood on his jaw and dripping down his chin. Greta walked in behind him with her hand on her hip smirking. Rebekah walked his card over to him and he took it from her while still staring at Caroline.

"Come on Klaus we have work to do," Greta said upset that he couldn't stop staring at Caroline. She tried pulling his arm but he didn't budge. Bonnie looked from the two of them and noticed that Caroline's arms were folded across her chest. Klaus was trying to provoke her.

"What did you do to Elena?" she snapped at him walking towards him. He stalked towards her with his face and eyes transformed. Rebekah's smile was going and she was afraid for her brother and for her friend. "That, Caroline is none of your business," his voice was low and threatening but was nothing Caroline had never heard before. "Oh yes it is. Elena is my friend and—" she started but he cut her off. "And what huh?" he shouted and she dropped her hands to her sides. "What are you going to do to me?" he growled slapping his hand to his chest. Caroline searched through his eyes looking for her courage. She wanted for her fear to subside but her instincts knew better. "You'd do right to learn your place and think before you speak to me," He growled through his teeth. "My place is wherever I see it fit! You're a bully Klaus and you may be able to frighten other people but I'm not scared of you," she cried out, not sounding brave at all by the way.

He scoffed at her and then looked over to his sister. He looked back at Caroline and he was conflicted. He was just so angry right now and he was more than anything upset with her. He was upset because she betrayed him and it was like no matter what he did it would never be good enough for her. Who did she think she was? Who did she think he was? He didn't take betrayal lightly and she and all of her friends should be kissing his feet begging him for forgiveness. He felt his grip on his sanity slip through his fingers as he dived into his rage. He grabbed Caroline by the throat and forced her to the wall. Her hands grabbed his trying to pull herself free.

"Niklaus stop it!" Rebekah shouted and he looked over at her and growled. "Get out Bekah!" he ordered but she looked like she was going to try and plead with him. "I said **GET OUT **BEKAH!" he ordered more forcefully and she apologized to Caroline before running out. Bonnie began trying to curse him but found that she was being blocked. She looked at Greta who was chanting and attacking her essence. The two of them were sending curses at one another causing a great and disturbing balance. Klaus pulled Caroline off of the wall and slammed her back into it. She squirmed beneath him and started crying. He picked her up from the wall turned and threw her into the air. Before she could even land he had caught her by the throat and slammed her into the ground.

"You are beneath me!" he shouted at her and she finally was able to reach up and punch him. He took her by her head and slammed her face into the broken panels on the floor. Caroline felt her conscience begin to fade as he let out a painful cry. He was beginning to shift but he still would not let go of her throat. His jaws snapped at her and she squirmed some more trying to keep him from biting her. She felt his teeth rip into her throat and she stopped struggling.

"Klaus please," she whispered before she passed out. Elijah ran in charged his brother slamming him down to the floor. Kol helped him pin Klaus down. Rebekah tapped Greta on the shoulder and when she turned around Rebekah punched her and knocked her out. Bonnie fell back on the bed feeling nauseated but was too worried about Caroline to calm down. Rebekah picked Caroline up and looked at Elijah.

"Just get her out of here until we calm him down Rebekah!" Elijah growled before punching Klaus in the face. He moved back and let Kol kick him in the chest. Bonnie sat panting on the bed as she watched Elijah hold Klaus down for Kol to stomp on. Finally, Klaus got his arm free from Elijah and pulled Kol's feet from beneath him. He rolled over and punched Elijah before fixing his clothes and walking downstairs. Klaus stormed the house in search of Caroline. He was self-destructing and he was taking her down with him. He saw Rebekah sneaking down the hall and he attacked her within seconds.

"Nik, what are you doing?" she asked uncomfortable with the grip he had on her throat. Elijah and Kol grabbed him and slammed against the wall. "Why are you helping her Rebekah?" he asked while fighting his brother's off. "Do you dare choose her over me?" he dodged a punch from Kol and elbowed Elijah in the throat. "Always and forever remember?" Kol tackled him and shoved him through the wall. He threw Kol off of him and growled.

"Enough!" Bonnie shouted and she began cursing Klaus. He grabbed his head and dropped down to his knees clenching his head. "I will have your head witch!" he managed to say causing her to chant louder. The light fixtures began twitching and the house was rattling. He fell face forward into the ground and Rebekah rushed to his side. Bonnie walked over to him and stopped with her feet centimeters from his face.

"Get your up now Niklaus," she spat her voice reminding him of one of his greatest enemies. "Get up you coward, you abomination!" she ordered as he pulled himself up from the ground. He was on his knees looking up at her. Every vein in his body was pulsating at that moment. He looked up and saw that his mother had possessed Bonnie. Rebekah backed across the floor staring her mother down.

"You want to show me up Niklaus? Then be better than I made you out to be…grow up!" she shouted and slapped him across the face. Her body dropped to the ground and Bonnie was there for the crashing thud. She wiped the trickles of blood from her nose. When she looked at Klaus she saw something she never imagined she would. Tears were forming in his eyes and he looked like a man that was broken.

"Klaus don't listen to her. Who you saw was not your mother it was magic and trickery that Bonnie used." Greta blurted out running in the room. Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked back at her. "Is that true?" he growled and Bonnie just huffed and looked the other way.

"Bonnie, you are no longer welcomed in our home. Get out and never come back," he said standing up and looking down at her like she was the scum of the earth.

"Caroline is going to die, you bit her, and do you really want her life on your hands?" she asked him and surprisingly Kol was there to help her up. "You know, I don't really care what happens to Caroline, she's not my problem." He whispered as he crawled through the whole in the wall and went up to his room.

**Well…there it is. Read and review.**

**Next chapter: Damon & Stefan try and play hard ball and will Klaus actually let our dear Caroline die? **

**Oh and I can't believe I actually forgot. I own no rights to any of the characters or to the Grill…lol…**

**Don't worry I'm going to give them more places to hang out because that is just ridiculous! SYS…R&R!**


	6. Set In Stone

**Still not hearing from you guys but its ok. Here is the next chapter. Remember that with a chain of fools nothing is set in stone! Don't hate me too much for this chapter!**

Caroline woke up that morning feeling the warm rays of the sun across her skin. She sat up and looked around the room. She grabbed at her neck and felt nothing. She had to be dreaming and slowly going off the deep edge to plunge into certain death. But how did she end up in her room? Caroline looked to her nightstand and saw a black box on it tied with a white bow. Everything in her being told her to take and throw it away but her curiosity got the best of her. She grabbed it and slid the bow off to pull it open. She grabbed the paper out and unrolled it. That side was blank and she was confused so she flipped it over.

_There is nothing to say because there is nothing left inside of me Caroline. _

That was all it read she didn't even get a fondly Klaus this time. She grabbed it and got up to chunk it in the garbage. She went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror and began to cry. She heard her mother walking upstairs and all she could think of doing was crying in her arms. Liz walked in and saw her daughter crying she grabbed her and pulled her into her arms. She didn't ask any questions she just held onto her daughter as she cried her heart out. Her life turned out to be one disappointment after the other. She never asked for a part in any of this and it was not fair. Someone took her life away from her. She just should have never transitioned and perhaps she wouldn't if she didn't wake up all alone.

That seemed to be the truth of the matter. She always woke up alone. She wanted to crawl under a rock for a century or two. Maybe she would go down into the tomb and just dry out down there. Caroline felt her mom pull away and wipe her eyes.

"Caroline whatever you're going through I'm sure it will get better ok? I have to go to work but when I get off we can talk about it ok?" she asked and Caroline nodded her head yes. "Ok mommy," she sniffled and her mother walked back down the steps. "Caroline, Damon and Stefan are here!" she called up and Caroline wiped her face real good and walked downstairs. Stefan, for some reason, wouldn't look at her and Damon had a hideous looking smirk on his face.

"Where's Elena what happened to her?" she asked and Damon shrugged his shoulders and snapped her neck. When she came to she was on the ground in their cellar with a few blood packs, a blanket, and a bottle of scotch. She ran to the door and didn't even bother pulling on it. She could feel that she was weak and knew that they had shot vervain in her.

"Stefan, I know you here! Why are you doing this to me?" she cried out and walked over to the blanket and sat down on the ground. When she looked up Stefan was standing at the door.

"Klaus has Elena and we need her back Caroline it's nothing personal—" he started but she waved her hand for him to shut up.

"I know I'm collateral damage, I must say that you're going to have to bring it. I'm quite used to these type of things now." She walked to the door. "You should know that your plan isn't going to work. Klaus is trying to rid his feelings of me. He knew something like this would happen Stefan and he's too determined to lose to you again." She smirked and he looked away from her then back at her to laugh. "Oh don't worry I know you won't listen to me so can you do me a favor and tell Rebekah I said to plan the fundraiser for me since I'm occupied," Caroline walked away from the door and went to sit down.

"Damon will be in to see you later in light of this new information I think we will be switching locations and tactics," and with that he was gone. Caroline shook her head and just hit her head against the wall. She felt her phone vibrating and looked down to see that it was tucked between her breast. She remembered putting it there right after she had got bitten by Klaus. She used to do it all the time because she couldn't always feel it vibrate when it was in her pocket. She shook her head at how dumb they were not to even check her for a phone. She sat her phone on the ground and saw that she had a missed call from Rebekah. She called her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Ugh…Stefan or Damon or whatever how long are you going to hold me hostage in your cellar? This is getting old and Klaus doesn't even care." She hung her phone up and instantly got a text from Rebekah.

"Nik they have Caroline," Rebekah said after barging into his room. "Ew gross, your actually screwing her?" she asked when she saw him standing behind Greta with her hands pinned down to his bed.

"Rebekah I don't care for her anymore it was just a phase," he growled and snaked his hand around Greta and began playing with her. She moaned and whispered his name. Rebekah wanted to rip the stupid smile off of her face.

"Don't lie to yourself Nik. You wouldn't have saved her life and took her home where she was safe from your breakdowns if you didn't care!" Rebekah screamed hoping she could get to him. He shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his free arm around Greta. Rebekah turned around and stormed out to try and think of something to do. She didn't want to tell Caroline that he didn't care but she didn't know what to do. She had text her earlier telling her to stay strong and that she was going to get Nik. She looked at the text she received from Caroline and couldn't help but smile. She wanted her to setup the fundraiser for her.

"Dear, say hello to your boyfriends." Klaus ordered as he dug a knife into Elena's shoulder and she screamed out in pain. "Stefan…Damon…please, please help me," Elena begged. "See you've underestimated me mate. Even if Caroline was still my latest distraction she's a vampire, she'll heal quicker than your precious Elena." He yanked the knife out and dug it into her shoulder again. She screamed and begged for him to stop.

"Couple days of her pumping me fresh blood and I'll have a pretty good amount of hybrids, don't you think…Stefan?" he asked and he heard the brothers unlatching the door.

"Is this how we're going to play? You torture our girl we'll torture yours?" Damon asked over the phone. "No not again!" Caroline begged but started screaming afterwards. Klaus smiled into the phone as he looked down at Elena.

"Tell me mate, have you ever both had her? Kol and I are going to try that out and I'll let you know what you've missed out on." He said about to hang up the phone when he heard Caroline stop screaming. "Klaus don't you even think about touching her like that!" Damon whispered into the phone only to get laughed at.

"You know what you're right. I've never been the type to do things like that. Not that it's above my brother but I think I have something more grotesque in mind. You see Greta just went to retrieve Jeremy." Elena started screaming and crying no. He looked down at her and put his finger to his lips gesturing for her to be quiet. "I think I'll compel him to have at her," he laughed and Damon hung up in his face. He walked over to Elena and she turned her face away from him.

"You are sick Klaus," she spat and he smirked at her. He cupped her face and made he look into his eyes. "If anyone so happens to stumble upon you and tries to help you in any way I want you to bite your tongue off. Should that fail," he grabbed a small razor blade and put it in her hand. "Slice your wrist and cut across your throat enough for you to bleed out and die." She nodded her head and he grabbed his jacket and left from the apartment.

"I think Blondie in there really is a dead end…I mean we should expect as much it is Klaus we're talking about." Damon said to his brother. "We can't let him get away with this," Stefan mumbled and they looked back at Caroline. "By now his family would have went into hiding so there is no way we can reach them. He has to have a weakness and I know Greta isn't one. We kill her he'll hurt Elena and go after Bonnie and we need Bonnie," Stefan brainstormed while Damon felt his chest contracting from replaying what Klaus threatened to do.

"We need to find a werewolf or a hybrid," Stefan said smiling at himself for his brilliant idea. "Ok if your light bulb just went off you might want to add me in on this plan of yours," Damon snapped and Stefan rolled his eyes and looked up at him. "Damon think you could go out and catch us a hybrid?" Stefan asked and Damon looked from his brother to Caroline. "Mikael said that he could still compel them since they were only part vampires. It's worth a shot and if they don't comply we torture them as well." His cell phone rang and he looked down to see it was Katherine. He rolled his eyes before sliding it over to answer.

"Wasn't easy but thanks to Katherine's tail I was able to nab us one," Damon said throwing the hybrid down on the ground. "She didn't want in on any of it but then I thought, Klaus knows she wants him dead so he would be keeping an eye on her." He explained and Stefan bent down to look at the hybrid.

"Were you able to compel him?" he asked and Damon huffed. "No I think only originals can compel them but the other option is still viable," he carefully put his backpack on the ground and opened it. Stefan slapped the man awake and he instantly tried to attack.

"Woah there we just need you to do us a favorite and then you can go on your way. You either do it the easy way or the hard way." Stefan whispered pointing to their bag of tricks. The boy nodded and Stefan tapped on his shoulder and pulled him up. "Go in there and bite the girl, one bite and that's all." Damon added. They unlocked the door and he walked in. Caroline looked up at him shaking her head no.

"No please don't, Klaus will be mad at me if you do. I'm under his protection," she lied and looked away from him. He stop looking at her and walked over to the door. Damon locked him in and looked at him through the bars.

"I can't do it if she is protected by Klaus," he told them and Stefan rolled his eyes. But he got another idea.

"So, Klaus before we start doing our worse to Caroline you sure you don't want to talk?" Stefan put the phone on the speaker.

"I've told you already I don't give a damn about what you do to Caroline, I have what I want mate," Klaus hung up the phone and the hybrid turned back to Caroline. She wondered how many times she would have to bitten in her lifetime. She counted two already and here he was with the third. He leaned down to her arm and bit down in on it. She was so tired that she didn't even cry out. Stefan unlocked the door and the hybrid walked out. Damon snatched his heart out of his chest and watched his lifeless body drop down to the ground. He tossed his heart and walked in the cell with Caroline.

"Say cheese," he told her and she looked up at him and faked a smile. She heard them leave out again and lock the door. They knew that it would be too easy to just send the picture to him. They needed to see his reaction. They were putting a lot at stake trying to jab at him.

Damon sat at the bar waiting for his brother to come in with the pictures they had printed. Unfortunately, Klaus made it there before him. He walked straight up to Damon smirking at him. He put his hands in his pockets before checking around for the other Salvatore.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise mate," he asked sarcastically and watched as Damon fought himself. He knew he wanted nothing more to punch him in the face but the consequences would be far too grave for him. "I just thought I'd drop off and grab a drink before turning in for the night, women can be so demanding," he snapped his fingers to the bartend and she looked at him and smiled.

"Tell me about it," Damon whispered going into his gallery and sitting his phone down on the bar. He was always good at plan b's and improvising. Klaus ordered his drink and then picked the phone up. It was a picture Caroline and Rebekah kissing on him. "Kol was right, my sister is a strumpet but I never figured her for a lesbian mate, although, it would make since." Klaus said indifferently. Damon stood up and swiped his screen from left to right. He saw the picture of them with another man and he just looked from the phone up to Damon.

"And, you're showing me this…because?" Damon tucked his phone in his pocket and smiled when he saw Stefan come in. "Just wanted you to know how much fun blondes really do have. I enjoyed having the both of them and I didn't even have to compel them." He sat back on his stool and watched Klaus throw his shot back. Stefan sat on the other side of Klaus and slid the picture down to him.

"Oh, look the Salvatore brothers are into visual arts. You know I would have preferred a slide show mates," he looked down at Caroline and smiled. She was still feisty no matter what situation she found herself in. He looked at her arm and before the realization washed over him Stefan tossed down another picture that was zoomed in on her arm.

"Looks as though Sherriff Forbes will be planning a funeral soon." He took another shot and then looked at the two brothers. "Mind if I take these with me, a bit of Forbes memorabilia, or you can call me nostalgic. Stefan...see you at the Gilbert funeral," he walked away from the two of them leaving them to ponder his last words.

"The bastard cares," Stefan whispered and Damon rolled his eyes and made an overdramatic facial expression. "Really because that bastard is walking away from us right now and he still has Elena. Sounded to me like he just threatened to kill her."

"You're right he did," Stefan murmured and Damon grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him into the bar. "If you know something I don't then I think now would be a good time to say so." He hissed and Stefan looked him up and down. "He threatened to kill Elena, if Caroline dies Elena dies. The bastard cares," Stefan reiterated and was let go of. "Maybe we should die your hair blonde." He joked and Damon smirked at him.

"Elijah," he heard his brother call out and he knew instantly something was wrong. Whenever Klaus was speaking in a voice lower than a whisper and deeper than an abyss imaginable someone was going to die. "I need to speak with you privately," he said dismissing Kol. His younger brother smirked and brushed past Elijah and bumping Klaus. He caught Kol by the throat and dropped him to the floor easily. "Not now mate," he whispered and Kol swatted his hand away. Klaus turned to Elijah and gestured for him to follow him.

"What is the matter Niklaus?" Elijah asked once they were outside in the backyard. Klaus handed him the pictures and Elijah looked up at him. "You bit her on the neck Niklaus, so I am assuming this is the Salvatore doing in retaliation to you grabbing the doppelganger?" Klaus set his jaw and nodded his head. There were feelings and emotions welling up in his chest and he couldn't even begin to describe them.

"No matter what I do I cannot let her die Elijah. I am weak, I am not supposed to feel anything but I do and I am weak," Klaus murmured as he held his hand out for the pictures. Elijah held onto the pictures and placed his hand on his brother's arm.

"Niklaus feelings do not make you weak, they do the opposite actually. Bonnie may have only been imitating our mother's image but she had a point. Niklaus it is time for you to grow up. One thousand years is long enough for you to play out your prepubescent and adolescent ways." He lectured knowing that his words had a fifty percent chance of causing the very opposite to happen.

"I have to…I am not thinking straight Elijah," he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Where are the Salvatore brothers?" he asked. After receiving their locations he looked at Elijah. "Is it the end of always and forever brother?" he asked causing Elijah to smile but he shook his head no.

Elijah and Klaus walked into the grill and over to the Salvatore brothers. The originals smiled at one another as the other two turned to face them. Before Damon was able to roll his eyes or Stefan was able to make a snide comment they were subdued. Klaus slammed Damon's head down onto the bar and Elijah snapped Stefan's neck. They looked at everyone in the grill.

"Don't worry mates, it's a game we like to play with one another," Klaus announced and the idiots actually turned around and went to minding their own business. Matt ran in the back and called Bonnie. Klaus carried Damon out as Elijah did Stefan. The two brothers woke up at the same time and found that they had been crucified, upside down, in the Mikaelson living room. Klaus walked over to them with a dagger, the metal had been melted down and vervain was added before it was reconstructed. He slowly sliced it across Stefan's stomach reveling in the sizzle it made as it burned him and he screamed out. He reached down and pulled the nail out of Damon's wrist waited for it to heel and then he shoved it back in. Both brother's began screaming.

"Now mate, Greta is going to come in here in a moment to handle the two of you I have a couple of errands to run." Klaus wiped his hands and kicked the nail in Stefan's wrist and then squatted down to slap him playfully on his jaw. "Can't very well keep Elena waiting now can I?" he heard Greta walk in and he stood up and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Do you're worst," he whispered and she licked her lips at him smiling. He walked out of the house whistling and felt so good that he decided to jog.

"Klaus, she's in the jail cell beneath the old city hall," Greta said to him right as he rubbed the knife across Elena's throat. She was crying and begging him to stop and thought she was getting to him when he finally did.

"Seems as though the pain was too much for your boys, they've lost the leverage they never really had," Klaus looked at Jeremy who was sitting with a gun to his head waiting for someone to come to rescue so he could blow his brains out. Klaus walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

He walked down the stairs to where they were holding Caroline and burst through the door. He ripped the chains and locks off of her and cupper her face in his arms. She was barely conscience and he knew she would not last much longer. He bit down onto his wrist and tilted her head back so she could drink. Her body didn't respond or react to it and he felt the world come crashing down upon him. She had to drink his blood. He couldn't watch her die. He hated to see her suffer. He hated to see her afraid of him or even angry at him in the least bit. He drank the blood from his wrist and pulled her face to his and gave her mouth to mouth. He fed her more of his blood that way. He slowly let go of her face and her head just dropped down. He scooted away from her fearing that he was a minute too late.

Her chin was sitting lightly on her chest. Her entire body hung limp from the chair. He walked over to her and moved her hair from around her face. He shook his head trying to keep himself from changing. Klaus picked her up and slid down the wall as he pulled her to his lap. He hugged her tightly and wound her hair up in his hand as he let the tears fall. There was a lump in his throat that he couldn't force himself to swallow. Her skin was pale and the light he had once seen in her was fading away. He kissed her forehead and pulled her up to his body. There was nothing left that he could do for her. All of the time he spent trying to get rid of her he should have spent trying to get to know her. He figured that they would have eternity but even as a vampire she still was not immortal.

"Oh Caroline," he whispered into her hair as he reached down and closed her eyes. "Love, I never meant for any of this to happen." He grabbed her dead solid fingers, grabbed her rind from the ground and slid it on her finger then entwined them with his. "I…I can't…I can't fix this," he felt the tears well up in his eyes and he admitted for the first time that he was completely and utterly useless. He traced his fingers across her face trying to memorize the beauty of the vampire, the woman that was Caroline. He felt his head began to ache and his blood boil as the room seemingly began to spin. His grip, his purpose in life was slowly fading away from him. The lump painfully and dryly slid down his throat and he let out a loud and fearsome howl. He hugged her again but the urge to howl overcame him.

"Um Elijah, there is a pack of hybrids beating down our door," Rebekah said walking into the study and he stood up and rushed to the door.

"Something is wrong with Klaus," one of them said and Rebekah looked from them to Elijah. "Explain!" she shouted and Elijah grabbed her to calm her down. She snatched away from him not wanting to be calm and stoic like him. She couldn't lose Nik again."

"I was in North Carolina when I felt something forcing me to come back, I got here and they told me the same. He's wounded or something. When we got here there was nothing we felt nothing at all. He needs to call out for us again to howl or something." He begged sounding as panic and pathetic as Rebekah felt. "There is no need I know where he is," Greta said as she came from the living room." Rebekah shook her head at her waiting for her to spit it out.

"Under the city hall cell with Caroline," she spat and walked back in the living room to keep an eye on her cell mates. Rebekah grabbed her jacket and ran out the house not caring if anyone bothered to follow her. This time they all heard a piercing howl resonate through the town. They ran full speed towards him and almost tripped over themselves to get to him. He heard them bursting in but he wouldn't even look over at them. Rebekah dropped to her knees when she saw Caroline lying there in his arms. She had never seen her brother so distraught before. She didn't even have to ask, she knew what was wrong. Caroline was dead.

"Bekah, what are they doing here?" he finally asked and she looked from the dead girl in his arms over to his hybrids. "I don't know Nik they say that they felt a pull to you when you were howling," she wanted to wipe her eyes and be stronger than this but it always seemed to be their life. Even when they could stop running and just be the people they were close to died.

"Come on Nik we have to take her out of here," she whispered and jumped a bit with the way he looked at her. He was growling and snarling at her, staring at her as if she was a stranger, no worse…he was staring at her as if she were his enemy. "Niklaus, get her out of this hell whole and clean her up. She deserves better than this!" Rebekah screamed at him loud enough to make his ears hurt. He looked down at Caroline and rubbed his hand down her arm as he coddled her. He made the shushing sound in her ear. "It's ok love, I'm going to take you out of here and get you cleaned up," he whispered to her. Rebekah was lost. She was happy to see her brother actually loving someone else for once but was pained that he only showed it after she was dead. He was holding her and talking to her as if she was just asleep or afraid but she was dead.

Rebekah recommended they walked through the forest so they wouldn't draw any more suspicion to themselves. They walked solemnly through the forest. She looked around at his hybrids and saw the same sad and pained look on their face as she did her brothers. The pack thing was confusing to her and right now she couldn't ask Nik. He was going further and further over the deep end. He wouldn't respond to anything unless it was about Caroline. She fell back a bit and grabbed one of the hybrids.

"What is wrong with the lot of you?" she asked whispering. He looked up at her and then back at the forest floor. "It's Klaus, he's the alpha male and his loss is our loss. Once the alpha loses his mate we mourn the death of both of them. Our pack will never be the same again." He growled back and Rebekah scrunched her brow and grabbed at the bridge of her nose. "What exactly do you mean by the death of both of them?" she asked him. "With the death of his mate comes the death of his heart everything that makes him who he is. Some never recover and those that do are never the same," he explained and Rebekah nodded her and walked up to her brother.

"Nik, when we get to the house I'm going to pick out one of the new outfits she had gotten when we went shopping. You'd be happy to know that it was paid for by you." She whispered to him and he simply nodded his head. He remembered that day. The day he attacked her. The day he himself had bitten her. He had scared her and pushed her further away from him. But now none of that mattered since she would never be his. They walked into the manor and he paused only when he saw Damon and Stefan hanging upside down from their crucifixes.

"Greta let them down," he whispered as he swallowed hard and fought back more tears. Greta roughly yanked the nails out and they fell down to the ground staring at the dead girl in front of them. They had never meant for Caroline to actually die. But most importantly they didn't know what Klaus would do to them or Elena. "Take them to the doppelganger and allow them to help her," he ordered confusing Rebekah but Greta understood. If they helped her Jeremy was compelled to blow his brains out and Elena would cut herself.

"Follow me boys," she whispered to them and they followed her unable to take their eyes off of Klaus and Caroline, even Rebekah looked torn up. Klaus carried her upstairs to his bedroom and lightly laid her down on the bed.

"Fetch me things for her bath," he whispered and the hybrids quickly ran off to do his bidding. He watched Rebekah walk off to her room and he figured she was going to get the clothes. He cooed to her until they came back with hot water soap and a towel. He slowly scrubbed her clean stopping or pausing only when the water had to be changed out for clean water. Caroline had a grip on his heart that felt like a vice grip. Once he had her all cleaned up he began brushing her hair. He had her naked body covered up and was impatiently waiting for Rebekah to return. He kissed Caroline's jaw and squeezed her arm.

"Sorry it took me so long it was hard to choose," Rebekah said and she laid the clothes down on the bed and looked at her brother. The was a new side of him and she wasn't sure what would happen when they were to bury her. "Nik, you do know you will eventually have to say goodbye, she can't stay there forever." He cut his eyes up to her and she left before he had the chance to say anything. He carefully maneuvered her so that he could dress her. Rebekah had brought him a black strapless bra with matching boy shorts. She was to wear a one shoulder dress that was fitted tightly to her waist but flared out at the bottom. He slipped on her black pumps and then stood back to admire her. He went into his closet and grabbed the bracelet he had bought for her and clamped it around her wrist. Elijah walked in the room and pinched down on his brother's shoulder.

"Come with me brother," he asked and Klaus looked from his beautiful Caroline to his stoic and moral brother. He followed him out of the room and stopped in the hallway just above the stairs.

"Klaus take the compulsion off of Jeremy and Elena," Bonnie asked and she watched his tongue roll around his jaw and knew she was treading on thin ice. "Caroline loved them, she's on the other side watching all of this Klaus please do this for her," Bonnie asked feeling very guilty about everything. His eyes watered up again as he thought about the dead girl in his bed that he kept trying to pretend was sleeping. He knew what Bonnie said was true. She had shouted it many times to him and this was the only thing he could do for her to make it up to her. He nodded his head and followed Bonnie out of the house and to her car. Elijah sat in the backseat with him trying to be supportive but he didn't know what to say or do. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and set his brother off so he remained calm and quiet.

"I failed her brother," he whispered to Elijah and all he could do was look at his younger brother. Klaus grabbed Elijah's shoulder and forced him to look at him. "You don't understand Elijah, I failed her…she's gone and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it," he hissed and Elijah sighed slowly. Klaus was a mess. He tore away from him and slunk down in the seat with his hand on his head cursing his fate. They pulled up at the Martin's old apartment and he walked inside the building up to their apartment. It had been his clever idea to have Greta's father and brother's spirit hide Elena and Jeremy from anyone just in case they figured out where they were hiding. He would have to thank Stefan for that later.

He walked in the apartment and saw the two brother's staring down at Greta. She looked over to Klaus and her smile faded instantly. She didn't expect to see him so torn of the girl. He actually the Caroline girl. She mentally shrugged it off since Caroline was now dead.

"Reveal them," he ordered and the brother and sister appeared before the two of them Stefan and Damon rushed to Elena and Jeremy began crying. "Now Stefan Damon don't! If you try to help me Jeremy will kill himself!" she cried out. She glared over at Klaus as he walked over to Jeremy. She saw the look on his face and the dried tears on his face. What in the hell was going on out there? He leaned down and looked at Jeremy wanting nothing more than to compel him to blow his brains out. "You're free to go mate," he finally whispered and Jeremy dropped the gun and ran out of the apartment and into the hall. Klaus walked over to the bewildered Elena. "Tell your mates that no matter where they go I will find them and make their lives a living hell for all eternity." He released her from his compulsion and she dropped the razor and ran to Damon and Stefan. They pulled her into a hug and stared at Klaus. He turned away from them and walked out the apartment.

"Wait! Klaus!" Elena shouted and she tore away from Stefan and Damon and ran out into the hall. Bonnie and Elijah looked at one another and walked to the door to make sure Klaus didn't do anything crazy.

"Thank you." She started and he slammed her up against the wall and grabbed a handful of her hair only to let it go. "I wouldn't be thanking me just yet," he growled and she nodded her head. "Why did you do it?" she asked him. "They killed my Caroline," he mumbled and walked away from her before he ended her life. Elena walked back into the apartment with her thumb pointing back at Klaus and eyebrows scrunched up together.

"What did he just say?" she asked the two brothers and they looked away from her at some random spot on the wall. "Bonnie tell me she…tell me she isn't dead!" Elena said clenching at her chest and falling to the ground. She started screaming and crying and her three friends ran over to her. "No! Get away from me!" she shouted at Damon and Stefan. They stood back and watched as Bonnie attempted to console her.

Three days passed.

_On the first day after Caroline's untimely re-death. Klaus remained clammed up in the room with her. He was trying to sketch as many images of her as he could but they were all wrong. They didn't capture her essence. No image would ever be enough to come close to measure up to her beauty. That morning he snapped on everyone until they realized he didn't want to be bothered. His hybrids stood guard at his door and slipped in every now and then to bring him the essentials. He didn't want to accept that she was dead. He felt much better pretending that she was in a comatose state. In the night he read to her silently. He wasn't quite at the point that he slept in the bed with her but he feared it would soon come to that. He had a chair brought in and sleep right beside her just in case she decided to wake up. Throughout the day and the night in his dreams he would think of every encounter they had ever had. _

_On the second day he came to the terms that she was dead but he wasn't completely convinced there was nothing he could do about it. He had his hybrids go and fetch both Greta and Bonnie. The two of them searched through all of the Grimoires he had in his possession but they found no answers. After four hours he allowed them to quit looking and he went out. That night he caught five women and walked them deep into the forest. He dropped his fangs and ripped into one of the necks and drained her until her body fell limp in his arms. He let her drop as the other girls screamed and cried out for help._

"_Run," he growled and they took off through the forest. He gave them a head start before he hunted each one of them down and killed them slowly. Once they were all dead he dropped to his knees and punched the ground. He had been careful and made sure that neither of them were blondes so he wouldn't be reminded of her but she still crept into his mind._

_On the third day he allowed Elijah to put her in of their family coffins. He stood there staring at the coffin she was in for about an hour before he went to drown himself in alcohol and then in blood. He had promised Elijah he would go away and feed that night. He thought of Rebekah and the hard work she had been doing to make sure the fundraiser was what Caroline would have wanted. He had let her talk him into going up because it was what Caroline would have liked. He knew that she was somewhere watching over her and at times he did his best to show her that he had changed. He would do good until his temper got the better of him and he snapped out. Kol had been weirdly nice to him lately but he didn't care. He wanted so badly to die._

"_Elijah, do you think we could be together on the other side? Answer me truthfully," he asked him from the kitchen floor pouring himself another glass. "Actually, no," he answered and Klaus rolled his eyes and looked up at Elijah. _

"_I have a feeling where Caroline is they would never allow you to go up that high," he whispered and Klaus smiled and nodded his head. He toasted his glass up against his imaginary drinking partner and took his shot. He got up from the floor and climbed the stairs up to his bedroom. He saw a few of his hybrids in the room cleaning up the things he either broke or threw across the room._

"_You're the only ones that care about me mate," he told them and they helped him into bed. A lot of them feared Klaus and some hated him for making them what they were. At the end of the day they knew that Klaus just wanted to belong and fit in. He had sired them and in ways helped them get rid of their pesky moon situation. He wasn't much different than any other alpha but in they were all torn. Right now they would stand by his side and when his mourning passed they would see where they stood. "Wake me up in the morrow I have one last appearance to make and then we're off," he ordered and the hybrid by his bed nodded to him._

**Ok so what did we think? I hope you're not too mad. We all know the big bad hybrid always gets his way no many how many generations of families he has to kill or threaten! You have the read part down just pleas review!**


	7. Forbetopia

**So I have been getting a lot of oh I hate Greta kill Greta lol! Well she is helping Klaus out right now and literally doing everything in her power to stay in his good graces. She believes that once Klaus has everything he needs to rise to ultimate power she will be his queen and be at his side. Not saying he said he just didn't not say that. (Double neg I know) **

**Any who right now the only person with the power to get rid of Greta was Caroline. Trust me everything has its way of working itself out. Oh, and most of the time when something isn't explained right away give it a couple of chapters for things to calm down. Some characters simply don't care, make assumptions, or simply don't want to know. Well thank you to all of you that have reviewed and those that have chosen to follow this story!**

Everyone woke up that morning put on their happy faces for Caroline. They knew that was what she wanted and they were doing it all for her. Elena had wanted badly to tell Sherriff Forbes but with Klaus not letting go of her body she wouldn't be able to explain everything and probably end up getting a bunch of innocent people killed. She sat in her mirror and thought of Caroline and how happy and bubbly she was. For a second she thought she saw Caroline but when she turned around no one was there. She curled her hair up really pretty and started doing her makeup. She would dress her best and try to be as happy as she could just like she knew Caroline would want.

Bonnie sat up in her bed that morning and went to her bathroom to prepare her a long hot bath. She smiled when she thought about Caroline and how she taught her that when she went out she should always soak a few hours first and so she would. She walked to her bed and stood there watching Kol pretend to be asleep. She hit him on the foot and he smiled before opening his eyes and sitting up. She walked to her closet and looked through it for something cute to wear. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She tried her best to ignore him. He had an insatiable appetite and she had a lot of things to do before the fundraiser. She turned around and looked at Kol. He grabbed her face and kissed her before she could say anything. Bonnie smiled into the kiss but used her magic to push him back.

"Stop it Kol," she said in a teasing voice that let him know to do the exact opposite. He flashed over to her and pinned her up against the wall by her wrist. He flashed his fangs at her and she looked away from him. "I'm not afraid of you!" she spat and he took her and threw her on the bed. She turned around her knees and started to crawl away from her. He caught her ankle and pulled her over to him. She screamed and he smirked at her. He threw her night gown up and rammed into her. Bonnie cried out and used her magic to cut the water off in the bathroom. He bit down on her ass and wasted no time as he pounded inside of her. Bonnie was pulling the covers begging and pleading with him for him to go faster and harder. He obeyed her and silently thanked his brother for throwing her away.

Rebekah sat up in her chair at her vanity mirror making sure that her hair and makeup was perfect. She was wearing a royal purple halter neck dress and a pair of matching pumps. Her hair was pulled back into a bun at the back with beautiful curls coming out of the top. She wanted to cry and act out or do something. She missed Caroline and thinking about the horror it was causing her brother made her so sad.

"_Rebekah you can take a sleazy outfit and make it sophisticated by the way you behave. It's not what you wear it's how you wear it," Caroline said twirling around in her skirt before walking back into the dressing room. She came back out in a cowboy hat and boots with a pair of skinny leg jeans and a tube top. Rebekah laughed at her as she tilted her hat to her. "Howdy ma'am," she said in her best country accent. "So you always evade me but what do you think about my brother," she pried and she watched carefully as Caroline grabbed her phone and began looking for something on it._

"_Ok so I know you haven't heard of Destiny's Child but they were this group of female singers and dancers and they were awesome, here listen." Caroline pressed play on her phone and handed it to Rebekah. _

"_You make me wanna throw my pager out the window tell MCI to cut the phone calls break my lease so I can move cause you a bug a boo, a bug a boo I wanna put your number on the call block have AOL make my emails stop cause you a bug a boo you buggin' what? you buggin' who? you buggin' me! and don't you see it ain't cool it's not hot that you be callin' me stressin me pagin' my beeper you're just non-stop and it's not hot that you be leavin' me messages every 10 minutes and then you stop by when I first met you, you were cool but it was game you had me fooled cause 20 minutes after I gave you my number you already had my mailbox full so what you bought a pair of shoes what now I guess you think I owe you, you don't have to call as much as you do I'd give em back to be through with you and so what my momma likes you what now I guess you think I will too even if the pope he said he likes you too I don't really care cause you're a bug a boo." _

_Caroline was in the dressing room changing her clothes as she sang along to the song. Rebekah had no idea she could sing but she was quite amazing. She came out of the stool in a tight leather full body suit with tall thigh high boots._

"_Do you think Klaus would like this me?" she asked her making a smoldering face. Rebekah covered her mouth as she thought about Nik's reaction when he saw her like that. "If you put a whip in your hand yes I think so," she said and Caroline pushed her arm and started laughing._

"_If I tell you how I feel Rebekah, will you promise to keep this secret?" she asked turning the song off on her phone. Rebekah smiled and nodded her head. "Klaus…when I think about him I smile even if I don't want to. When I'm around him I am on edge and I feel at times inferior or insecure but it's ok because he makes me feel like I rule the world. I fight him and fight him away because of all the horrible things he has done when in actuality I want nothing more than to feel him inside of me. I want all of his attention, to own him and control him but then he does things and says things because Klaus is…well he's Klaus." She whispered and Rebekah held back her smiled and nodded. _

"_That would have made for awkward sleepovers," she let out and Caroline looked over at her. "How's that?" she asked looking for another outfit. "Well if we had other friends we'd all be pillow fighting and having girl talk while you sneak off to have sex with my older brother." Rebekah burst out laughing and Caroline pushed her. "I'm sorry for the mean and nasty things that I said to you. Nik really does care for you and the more he does to you the more he proves it. He's use to being in control and having things done his way. He's so brilliant and arrogant and cocky he has dealt with everything imaginable and triumphed except for love. He's afraid that if he does right by you and you come to love him he won't be able to control it, you, or himself. Ugh, enough with the boy talk it was more fun when it wasn't about my brother."_

Rebekah smiled at the memory and went upstairs to go find her brother. He was standing in the middle of the floor with the tailor adjusting his suit. He had four hybrids, one standing in each corner of the room and Greta was there holding a tray with a bottle of liquor with a shot glass on it. He looked at Rebekah and saw the mixed emotions on her face. She looked at him and formed a smile before walking closer to him.

"I was just remembering a talk I had with Caroline." She began trying to see if he was interested. He took a shot from the glass and Greta moved to refill it. "I asked her how she felt about you and she played this song," Rebekah let the song play and she smiled upon hearing it. Klaus looked at his sister as he listened to the lyrics. He smiled when he thought of Caroline having it as his ringtone. He had never been that desperate as to fill her voicemail up with messages. But he did buy her some things and she did give them back. Rebekah paused and then looked up at him. "She later told me how she really felt, do you want to know Nik?" she asked him and he nodded his head yes.

"She told me when she thought about you she smiled even if she didn't want to. When she was around him you she felt on edge and at times inferior or insecure but that it was ok because you made her feel like she ruled the world. She fought him and fight you away because of all the horrible things you'd done when in actuality she said she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her. She wanted all of your attention, to own you and control you but then you would do things and says things because it was who you were," Rebekah repeated almost word for word. He sighed slowly and beckoned with his hand for her to come up to him. She stepped up to her brother around the tailor. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"The two of you didn't both sleep with Damon at the same time did you?" he asked and Rebekah scrunched her brow and then laughed. "Oh no we chained him to the bed and left him there with a hard on," she said showing him the picture. He tore his eyes away from her phone and she smiled.

"Thank you for sharing your memory with me Rebekah," he was teary eyed again but he smiled and tilted his head back to look at her. "You look beautiful sister," he told her and she smiled and wiped her eyes carefully before her tears fell. She looked at his brother and smiled. He was wearing an all gray suit and vest with a gray and black striped shirt beneath and a black tie. "You look smashing brother," she told him before walking out. Their house had never been so quiet and peaceful. Kol was pleasant on the rare occasions that he was home and Elijah wasn't preaching his morals to anyone. Klaus was cold and distant but he had rare moments when he would be the Klaus she remembered from when they were human. She knew that he was thinking of Caroline in those moments.

The Grill had been transformed into a beautiful, truly aspiring place. It was elegant and yet comfortable. The tables , including the pool tables, had all been covered with smooth gray silk tablecloths. Each table held an oil lamp and a bucket of ice and champagne. The bar area would serve as the stage and the dance floor was just that, a dance floor. The waitresses were dressed in off white dresses and the waiters were in black suits. They walked around offering drinks and refreshments to the party. The music was playing and everyone was smiling and having a good time. When Carol saw the place piling up she decided to go up and talk a bit.

"Wow, this place looks great am I right?" she asked and everyone cheered and clapped as they looked around. "I'd like to thank Caroline and her friend Rebekah along with all of the other hard working volunteers for this amazing job." They clapped again and Rebekah nodded her head. "It was Caroline's idea to have this fundraiser but I am afraid she's running late. So I'm going to let Rebekah explain to all why this fundraiser is important." Carol welcomed Rebekah up on the stage and she smiled at everyone.

"Caroline had the bright idea of a new start for our town. The fundraiser started as an idea to raise money to renovate town square. She figured…and I quote 'Why not re-mist Mystic Falls' and that is what we plan on doing. With your donations and your support we're going to give this town an upgrade. A new start for all." Rebekah told everyone as she felt the tears building up in her eyes. "Reach deep into your hearts and express your support and even a date ladies and gentleman," she said and she gave the microphone to Carol and stepped down. Bonnie walked over to her and pulled her in a hug. Rebekah wiped her eyes again and hugged Bonnie back. Bonnie walked over to Elena and her two dates.

"How you holding up Elena?" she asked her and she shook her head and then glared at Damon and Stefan. She smiled sheepishly at them and went to a table and sat down. Kol slowly made his way over to her and she smiled when she saw him.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked her and she tried to look indifferent when she nodded her head yes. Being with Kol felt so wrong, especially since she had been intimate with his brother. Each time she felt guilty she would think of Caroline and smile. She would tease her but she wouldn't mind. She only dreaded what would happen if Elena found out, oh the scorning she would get.

"Can I have the bachelor's up on stage please?" Carol asked and Bonnie smiled at Kol as he winked at her and went up on stage. From left to right was Matthew Lockwood, Damon Salvatore, Kol Mikaelson, Christian Fell, and Niklaus Mikaelson the five of them looked like a dream team of men. Carol went and stood next to Matthew and everyone gave her their attention.

"Ok we have my cousin in law Matthew Lockwood, his hobbies include a bit of gambling, dancing, and ice hockey." He smiled as he remembered Rebekah and Caroline asking him for that information. He didn't know until one hour ago that he was a bachelor so he was excited to hear what they would have to say. "His idea of a perfect first date is a trip to the carnival and a romantic ride on a dove shaped gondola. He is a member of the worldwide poker tournament and sits on a nice stack of money…trust me I know," she laughed. "Next we have Damon Salvatore a nice walk on the wild side. His favorite hobbies include reading, hunting, and bird watching. His idea of a perfect first date is an adventure to the art museum and maybe grab a cup of Starbuck's coffee and a romantic walk through the park. Oh and ladies he's a trust fund baby so work will never have to get in the way." He smirked at the answer but couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, now we have Kol Mikaelson, whose favorite hobbies include swimming dancing and playing golf. His idea of a perfect date is dinner right at sunset with a beautiful view looking out at the ocean then a nice walk down the beach holding hands finished with a night of champagne around a campfire star gazing. Mister Mikaelson is a private investor ladies, nice, ladies a man that can set you up for the future." She announced and Kol flashed his dazzling smile out into the audience.

"Oh and we have another Fell back in town. Christian Fell enjoys saving lives, playing tennis, and building homes in Africa for the poor and less fortunate. His idea of a perfect first date is an exhilarating helicopter ride of the city of your choosing and a nice swim in the pool followed by," Carol stopped and chuckled a bit. "followed by ordering the whole menu for room service and having an in room buffet. Ladies, I'll have you know that he is not only a doctor but he own a hospital in Atlanta, Georgia." Caroline clapped for him a bit and then the entire Grill fell quiet.

"All of the ladies have been waiting on this one," she teased and Rebekah smiled at her brother. He was trying to look positive during the whole thing but he dreaded the idea of taking any one other than Caroline on a date. "Ladies, Niklaus Mikaelson," she said and the women screamed and cheered. Klaus saw Damon roll his eyes and shrug his shoulders and he couldn't help but smirk now.

"Niklaus as you all know has one of the sexiest accents ever," she blurted out and remembered she wasn't just in her living room with her girlfriends. "Uh…three of his favorite hobbies are riding horses, playing music, and drawing. His idea of a perfect first date, though I hear is just the tip of the iceberg, is a nice horse drawn carriage ride around Paris and a caricature drawing, a private ride on the Farris Wheel for a view the entire city, and dinner just beneath the Eifel tower. Ladies I don't know about you but oh la la!" She said and everyone laughed. "Niklaus owns a multimillion dollar private auction house in New York City." She finished and they began applauding.

The bidding began for each man and it got crazier and crazier. The ending result was by far promising. Matthew fetched one thousand dollars, Damon fetched nine hundred dollars, Kol got a whopping three thousand making Rebekah wonder if he compelled them. Christian found that he was only worth five hundred dollars but he wasn't disappointed. Klaus's bidding match almost ended in a cat fight. He won a whopping six thousand seven hundred and forty-eight dollars. In all for the men they had earned 12, 148 dollars. The women were up next and after they had all been introduced the bidding started. As Caroline predicated Elena's bidding war came down to Stefan and Damon but she never thought of the third person that bid.

"I'll bid five thousand dollars for her," they heard someone call out and everyone turned to see who it was. Three of them already knew. Elijah walked up closer and smiled at the two brothers.

"Ok five thousand going once going—" Carol started but was cut off by Damon. "Seven thousand!" he shouted and Stefan smiled. "Eight thousand," Stefan bid and Elena grabbed her face and blushed. "Ten thousand then," Elijah said with a smirk willing to see how many rounds they could go. Carol didn't even bother asking to raise the stakes they didn't even hear her. "Twelve thousand dollars of money!" Damon blurted out and toasted his glass to his brother and Elijah. Rebekah and Bonnie looked at one another and rolled their eyes. "Fifteen thousand," Stefan bid and Elijah dug his hand in his pocket. "Twenty thousand," he bid and Carol slammed the gavel down. "Ok twenty thousand and she's sold thank you everyone." She said looking nervous between the gentleman.

Bonnie ran up to Carol and whispered in her ear. She looked at her and Bonnie nodded then she shrugged her shoulders.

"It seems we have one last person to add to the bidding. I'm told she's someone you all know and love the nicest most kind and strong person you'll ever meet." Klaus was chatting with the woman who paid for him not paying attention to Carol now that the bidding was over.

"Caroline Forbes," she said and Caroline came up from behind the bar and walked around it. She was wearing a gray strapless maxi dress that stopped at the middle of her thigh on the front and was floor length in the back. She was wearing flat sandals that tied up to her calf and a beautiful black flower at the top right side of her head. Her makeup was flawlessly done and she was glowing like there was no tomorrow. Klaus felt his breath hitch up in his throat because he couldn't believe his ears. He turned his head slowly towards the stage looking at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"Ok we're going to start the bidding off at—" she started but was cut off by Klaus. "Fifty thousand dollars," he growled and dared anyone to challenge him. He would have given them more if it was actually going to Caroline but he could care less about the dog rotten town. Carol scrunched her brow and looked at Klaus. "Um ok then she's sold." She said and Caroline looked out at all of the shocked faces. Klaus walked over to her staring at her like the magnificent creature she was. "I don't know how it is you're alive love and I really don't care, come talk with me sweetheart we have much to discuss," he asked holding his hand out. He was so overwhelmed with emotions that nothing prepared him for what she would do and say.

"You know Klaus, there is actually a lot you don't care about, I just happen to know now that I am one of them," she spat and brushed past him. She punched Damon in the face and he flew back and into one of the pool tables. She grabbed three balls and threw them each at Stefan.

"Caroline stop, stop it!" Elena begged and Caroline just glared at her. "To hell with you!" she shouted she looked at Klaus. "And to hell with you too," she whispered before running out. He went to chase after her but Rebekah stopped him. "Move Rebekah," he whispered and she grabbed his arm. He looked at her hand and then at her. "I'll go talk to her," she suggested and he rolled his eyes. "Fine you have three minutes," he said staring in her eyes so that she would understand. She nodded and ran out after Caroline. She was sitting on the bench with her head in her hands.

"I don't understand Caroline how are you alive?" Rebekah asked sitting on the bench next to her. "I don't know all that I remember is I was being tortured by Damon and Stefan and they called Klaus and he told them he didn't care what they did to me. I took a picture and then I blacked out." She explained.

"You've taken that completely out of complex love," he shouted walking over to her Rebekah rolled her eyes as she looked at him making his way over to destroy everything.

"Right because I was only collateral damage," she spat and Rebekah held onto her hoping they would fight it out and then fix things. She really wanted them to be together. "You don't have to be love," Klaus tried to keep his distance but he felt as though he wasn't making his point. He walked around to the front of them and dropped to his knees in front of her. "I will give you the world, Caroline, all you have to do is ask," he assured her staring deep within her eyes. "These past few days have been the worst for me love, thinking you were dead that I had failed you. Give me a chance…give yourself a chance to experience more happiness then you could never even dream of," he cupped her face and kissed her forehead. He started planting small kisses all over her face and she tried to push him away. He wouldn't move though and he kept kissing on her. Rebekah started crying and smiling at them.

"One shot…I better make the best of that 50 large you dropped on me," she sighed and he picked her up from the bench and twirled her around. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his dimples. Klaus ran his fingers up and through her hair. "Caroline Forbes, sweetheart, you've just made me the happiest hybrid alive," he whispered and she shook her head at him. She couldn't believe she was going to go out on a date with Niklaus Mikaelson.

"May I take you home Caroline Forbes?" he asked her and she looked at him and shook her head no. "You can take me and my friend Rebekah home," she said and Rebekah lit up. "Things are going to change around here," he said walking Caroline to his car. He went to open the door for her and twirled around before she was able to get in. Caroline smiled and bit down on her bottom lip. Rebekah climbed in the backseat as her brother walked around to get in on the driver's side.

"Caroline, I'm so glad you're back Nik has been bipolar on steroids," Rebekah said and he looked over at Caroline and shook his head no. "I guess we'll talk about that later," Caroline turned around and winked at her. He pulled up to her house and turned to stare at her. "So you believe that I am your…damn what was it, ah yes your bug a boo?" he asked jokingly and Caroline's jaw dropped. She looked back at Rebekah and she turned away trying not to laugh. Caroline looked back at Klaus and grabbed his hand. His body trembled beneath her touch and she jerked her hand away confused.

"Rebekah wait for Caroline on the porch would you?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Once the door closed his hand reached up to her face and he swiped his thumb just beneath her eye. Caroline's lips were slightly parted and her body was tensed. She didn't understand what she was feeling but she knew somehow that he felt it too. "May I?" he asked and she didn't move. On the inside of her she was going crazy and screaming yes. She didn't want to say it because none of it made sense. She nodded her head yes and closed her eyes. He was slow to reach her. She felt his stubble brush across her soft skin as her lips searched for his. His lips grazed across hers and she pursed them in response.

The small and slow kiss he put on her lips felt good. It wasn't lustful and he wasn't making a statement he was making her feel good.

"I'll be seeing you soon Miss Forbes," he whispered against her lips. She opened the door and smiled at him. "Only if you behave Mr. Mikaelson," she got out and closed the door to his car and watched him drive off. She pulled Rebekah up and led her into their house.

"Caroline I can't come in," Rebekah said standing on the porch. Caroline ran to her mother's room and found her sleeping in her bed. She shook her mother's arm and she jumped up.

"Oh Caroline I'm so glad you're ok, Bonnie said you were sick and contagious! What time is it?" Liz pulled quickly from their embrace and jumped up out the bed. "I want you to meet my new friend Rebekah," Caroline said pulling her mom out of her room and to the door in her pajamas.

"Hey Rebekah, you don't have to stand out there come inside, I'm Caroline's mom!" Liz said and Rebekah walked in smiling. "It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Forbes," Rebekah pulled her into a hug and Liz looked over at Caroline who was nodding her head. "Well I see you and Caroline have a lot in common. Sorry, I have to go and get ready for work, but you two have fun ok?" Liz asked and they nodded their mischievous heads. They had a lot to talk about. Caroline walked into the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and Rebekah was not too far behind with her arms folded over her chest. She opened the door and Bonnie walked in screaming with her arms out. Kol tried to follow but he hadn't been invited in.

"Sorry no boys allowed," Bonnie teased and he growled at her. Caroline bit down on her bottom lip watching the two of them. "Come here witch," he growled and Bonnie crossed her arms and shook her head no. "Not even for a kiss?" he pretended to pout and she rolled her eyes at him and stuck her chin up. "I don't want you kissing me when you're going on a date with another woman soon!" she spat and he smirked at her. "Jealous love?" she shook her head no. "You should have a least placed one bid," he argued. "Why pay for something I own already? Besides three thousand, I can't afford that," she was frowning at him now.

"That's all on you love and you know that," Caroline coughed and they both looked at her. "Damn how much did I really miss?" she asked and Bonnie looked at Kol. "Not much I just wanted to have a bit of fun and live by my own rules. No strings attached." Rebekah walked over to Caroline. "Except Kol is attached," she whispered and he looked over at her scowling.

"Give me a damn kiss Bonnie Bennett before there is no house standing," he growled under his breath and Caroline waved her hands. "Ok Klaus jr don't get all huff and puff and blow the house down un us," everyone just turned to look at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean it was funny in my head!" she squealed and they laughed at her. Bonnie walked over to Kol and shoved him up against the door frame. He snapped his teeth at her and she smiled. She leaned towards him and he pulled her into his lips. She climbed up him and he grabbed her helping her the whole way.

"Bonnie my mom is here," Caroline whispered and she jumped down and ran back in the house. Liz walked out just as Kol was about to speak. "Mom this is Rebekah's brother he was just making sure she was where she said she was. She's their baby sister," Caroline quickly lied and Liz nodded her head. "But he was just leaving!" Bonnie shouted afraid Liz was going to invite him in.

"Yeah no boys allowed," Rebekah chimed in and he smirked at the three of them. "Nice to meet you Sherriff Forbes," he mumbled and she smiled and waved her hand at him. Bonnie closed the door in his face and they all started laughing.

"I'm proud of you girls," a cute boy standing at the door but you still sent him away." Liz said as she reheated her cup of coffee and adjusted her uniform. "Mom, we're three independent women we don't need any boys to make us feel good!" Caroline told her and her smile grew three times wider. She hugged Caroline and told the other two goodnight before she walked out the house.

"I have an idea," Caroline jumped up on the counter and grabbed a banana. "I already know how to do that Caroline," Rebekah snorted and Bonnie and Caroline both looked at her, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "It was a joke!" Rebekah screamed and they all started laughing. "I wasn't going to give lessons on…well on that…but don't be modest Bonnie we've all watched the videos and had our moments with the cucumber!" Caroline blurted out and Bonnie gave her the middle finger. "Caroline some things go in the box of secrets for a reason!" Bonnie ran over to her and pinched her and they laughed again.

"No but seriously, a Destiny's Child takeover, since you know Rebekah spilled my beans to Klaus. I claim Beyonce!" Caroline said jumping down. "I'm Kelly," they looked at Rebekah who was very confused. "You'll be Michelle," Bonnie said while Caroline hooked the karaoke machine up to the TV.

"This would be so much more fun with at their house with the big screen and sound system," Bonnie snorted and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Screw it let's go!" They packed a few essentials up and drove to Rebekah's house. She was excited but still confused. They went up to Rebekah's room and played a few songs through for her so she could get the tempo.

"We have to find Rebekah a man," Bonnie whispered and Caroline rolled her eyes at her. "I'm just saying double dating is fun but triple dating is better." Rebekah nodded from her to Caroline. She was all for finding her a man.

"Ok he'll have to be a vampire and a strong honest one so he can work at gaining her brother's respect." Bonnie wrote it down on a piece of paper and Rebekah agreed. "He'll have to be fine as shit," Caroline added and Bonnie jotted it down. "With a big…feet!" she and Caroline screamed in unison leaving Rebekah confused. She hated Nik for keeping her daggered for so long. She saw what Bonnie wrote down and her eyes got big. "Put a star by that one!" she urged and they gave her a high five. "Oh, money, he has to be able to buy her the finer things in life," Bonnie said as she wrote it down. "Medium height and build," Caroline chirped up and Bonnie wrote it down. "Smart," Rebekah whispered and they nodded at her.

"I have an idea, Rebekah go get one of the hybrid minions," Bonnie said sitting up. Rebekah walked out into the hall and came back shortly after with one. He didn't fit there description but they weren't looking for a hybrid. "Do you know who she is?" Bonnie asked pointing to Caroline. He nodded his head yes and Caroline gave him her goofy wave.

"Klaus wants her to be happy, do you need me to go get him and have him tell you that?" She asked and he grunted and shook his head no. He was so tired of people speaking to him like he was retarded. Bonnie looked at Caroline and she stared back confused for a moment. She mouthed 'oh' to Bonnie and grabbed the list.

"I'm looking for someone very important to me, he'll be stubborn but I need you to convince him to come back with you. Well it's actually how many people that you can find that meets this criteria. Please bring them back to me…us," she asked and he took the list and looked over it. He nodded to Caroline and walked out of the room. Once Rebekah closed the door they all started laughing. Caroline grabbed the karaoke machine and hooked it up to the big screen.

"Bills, bills, bills, is up first," Caroline checked to make sure all three microphones were working correctly.

_At first we started out real cool taking me places I ain't never been but now, you're getting comfortable ain't doing those things you did no more you're slowly making me pay for things your money should be handling and now you ask to use my car (car) drive it all day and don't fill up the tank, and you have the audacity to even come and step to me, ask to hold some money from me, until you get your check next week_

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another? A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you Who don't know what a man's about Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So, you and me are through_

They started dancing and singing along to the song and Rebekah fit right in. She ran down and got them some drinks before the next song started. By the time they had song four songs they were tipsy and stumbling over the words. Rebekah thought for a second if nothing had ever happened to Bonnie and Caroline that they could have had their own girl group. They were both amazing singers and dancers.

"Oh, Pussycat Dolls!" Bonnie shouted and Caroline flipped through her cd book and popped their mix in. Don't Cha came on and Bonnie and Caroline were dancing provocatively. Rebekah watched Caroline grind in her La-Z-Boy while Bonnie climbed up her bed post. Caroline did a back bend over the arm of the couch and flipped on over. Her hands went up her sides as she slowly popped up. Rebekah couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. Bonnie wrapped her legs around the post and flipped over backwards catching herself before she hit the floor.

"Bonnie, remember this trick?" Caroline asked grabbing her foot and pulling her leg straight in the air into a standing split.

"Mm. Bravo ladies," Kol announced leaning on the door frame. Bonnie and Caroline clammed up very quickly while Rebekah had to hold herself as she bawled on the floor laughing.

"Bonnie is excellent at belly dancing," Caroline walked over to Bonnie and grabbed her hips swaying them back and forth. Bonnie laughed and then looked over to Rebekah.

"Rebekah has some moves as well," she shook her head no but they were already making their way over to her. They pulled her to them and turned around to start dancing again. Kol smiled and looked over his shoulder only to see that Niklaus had vanished. Eventually, the girls managed to pull Kol into the room with them. Rebekah and Caroline plotted to get the two of them wasted and then abandon ship. So far the plan was working; they were taking shots of water while they were taking shots of Grey Goose.

Caroline turned the song to Buttons and pushed the two of them together. She watched her friend look over her shoulder at him biting on her lip. His hands went to her waist guiding her body as she moved against him. He kissed her shoulder and she dropped down on him making his eyes grow bigger. He looked around for Caroline and his sister only to find that they were gone. He knew they had been set up but he would use it to his advantage. He scooped Bonnie up into his arms and carried her over to his sister's bed. It wasn't their first time but he would make each time feel like the first.

**So what did we think? Did you really think Caroline would stay dead? Did you assume Bonnie did a little magic to teach Klaus a lesson and maybe open his eyes? If so then you were right!**

**Coming up: Klaus goes to speak to the sheriff, Kelly & Klaus go on their date (yes she did win him), and Klaus makes a declaration. Please you've read now do me a favor and review…!**


	8. Something Nice

**Ok so folks I know you've been waiting and it's not as long as you've hoped. But, I gave you all I had typed up. My job is going into its peak season I will be working 60-84 hours a week and I started school so bear with me. Read and hit that darn review button or…or…or it'll be one month before I update again! Hmph!**

Liz was just getting home from work when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed wondering who could possibly be knocking on her door. She never imagined who would be at her door or what they would want. She pulled the door open revealing a certain Mr. Mikaelson. She had no idea what he could want with her but since she was sheriff she figured it may be business related.

"Yes Mr. Mikaelson how can I help you?" she asked him inviting him inside. He smirked at her, thankful that he was already invited in.

"I'm truly sorry to be bothering you I know you just got off of work," he began and she waved him off going into her kitchen to make her a cup of coffee.

"Yes well as you said I just got off of work is there anything that I can help you with?" she looked at him over her counter and he walked in to talk to her face to face.

"I would like to formally ask if I could court your daughter, Ms. Forbes," Klaus asked catching Liz totally off guard. She spit her coffee back in her mug and stared wide eyed at him. "I'm guessing she has no idea you're here," she assumed and he smiled at her and then nodded.

"I mean well you did pay fifty thousand dollars for my daughter which is not very comforting by the way," she fussed. "Well yes but it was really to show Caroline that I will support her and whatever endeavors she chooses embark on." She didn't trust him one bit and the gorgeous face of his was making her ever more suspicious.

"I admire your courage to come to me and ask me but I have a question or two to ask you," Klaus put his hands in his pocket hoping she would not do anything to enrage him.

"Don't you think you are a little too old for my sweet Caroline? I mean I heard Kelly…the woman you're going on a date with is very interested in you," she offered. His jaw was set but he had an objective and not even an annoying human would get in the way of his plans. It would have been easier to compel her but that would win him no favors with Caroline.

"A wise man once asked me, what is a number when love is in question? I have genuine feelings for Caroline that will never change." In any other situation she would have been in awe with his words but her daughter's best interest was at stake. "I'll make you a deal, go on the date with Caroline and Kelly and then we'll have this talk again," that wasn't the answer that he wanted but he had her blessings to take her daughter on a date and it would have to do for now.

"Thank you, Ms. Forbes I assure you I will not you or Caroline down," Klaus smirked at her and turned to walk out. He had a special date to plan.

"Hey Caroline, what's up you sounded very disturbed over the phone," Rebekah asked as she set her keys down on the bar. She saw a bunch of sketches in a binder and a stressed out Caroline.

"I have ideas and plans for this boring old town just no connections to get things started," she fussed and Rebekah grabbed the stool next to her. "You know that Nik would be more than happy to help you with this stuff, right?" Rebekah asked and Caroline simply rolled her eyes. "What has my brother done now?" Rebekah called the bartender over.

"Nothing he has done absolutely nothing I haven't even heard from him. I mean what is his deal? Then tonight is the night he goes out with Kelly. I mean where do I even begin competing with her?" she went on rambling and Rebekah laughed.

"For starters you have his family on your side coupled with the fact that Nik really has feelings for you there is no need to compete with her. Call Nik, tell him how you feel," Rebekah pulled her phone out and called her brother and handed the phone to Caroline. She grabbed her drink and took off around the Grill to keep busy.

"_Klaus, hey this is Caroline," _she said into the phone nervous about how he would react.

"_Yes, hello, love it's a pleasure hearing your voice. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_ He of course knew why she was calling. He had been avoiding her for the past few days on purpose but never in a million years had he imagined she'd call him.

"_I actually was calling to wish you good luck on your date tonight. I'm actually out right now,_" she looked around at the losers in the Grill. She had been looking over her shoulders trying not to bump into the new Lockwood. It was inevitable that she would run into him but she was feeling too rundown to fight or defend herself.

"_Caroline, love, are you jealous of Kelly Spotswood?_" she could hear the amusement in his voice and it made her blood boil.

"_Of course I'm not Klaus I think I see Matthew Lockwood coming my way, he's been borderline stalking me…reminds me of you,_" he tried to keep his anger in but her plan was working. He felt the territorial aspect of his werewolf half kick in.

"_Love, please don't do anything that would get that poor Lockwood chap murdered, and if you think that I'm joking try me._" Caroline looked over her shoulder at Matthew and urged him over.

"_Oh I have to go, good things vampires don't have to worry about trivial human things,_" she hung up the phone and closed her binder. Matthew walked over to her and placed his hand on her back. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at him right after throwing back another shot. She'd lost count a long time ago but none of it mattered now. She wasn't going to think about Kelly or Klaus tonight. It was going to be about Bert—Jake—or whatever his name was.

"So I kind of thought you had been avoiding me Caroline…why the sudden need to talk to me now?" He asked her after they sat at the bar in silence for over ten minutes. She ran her finger around his ear and down his neck.

"I have been avoiding you Matthew; you want to bring up a topic I would rather avoid," she said firmly looking him straight in the eyes to make sure he understood. "Ok what do you want to talk about?" he asked hopefully. She shrugged her shoulders and held her shot glass up for him to toast. He met his glass with her and they both downed the shot. Caroline looked over shoulder and huffed when she saw Bonnie and Kol enter the Grill.

"Caroline, sweetheart, what do we have here?" Kol asked and Bonnie mouthed an apology to her. It only confirmed that it was Klaus's doing. "Bonnie, could you get these things to Rebekah for me…it's going to be a long night for me tonight." She sat Rebekah's phone on top of her binder and reached to the special place in her purse.

"Come with me Matthew?" She asked carefully placing her hand on his thigh almost touching his center. It didn't slip Kol's sight and he had his orders. Caroline jumped down from the stool holding tightly on to Matthew's hand. She tried to walk past Kol but he would not allow it. She bumped into his chest and a condom accidentally fell out of her purse. Kol scrunched his brow and bent down to pick the shiny object up.

"She is not going anywhere with you," Kol barked out and sent his brother a text message. Caroline tried to jerk away from him but Kol, if nothing else, was an original. Bonnie ordered herself a couple of shots and sat back to watch the show.

"This is all nice but Caroline when you have the free time, you have my number," Matthew leaned over and placed a kiss on her jaw and turned to leave. Kol stepped in front of him and smirked. "You might want to get out of my way," Matthew said under his breath. "You're not going anywhere until my brother gets here mate," Kol answered nodding his head at him.

"What are you or your brother going to do to me?" Matthew stepped closer to Kol. A blur went past their eyes and Matthew was on the ground clenching his jaw. He spat out blood and a tooth looking around for the culprit responsible. Klaus looked between Caroline and his brother Kol.

"I thought that I had made myself very clear on the phone love?" he asked casually. Caroline looked around him at Kelly who was staring at them all very confused. "Klaus I think you have made your point," she whispered to him. He grabbed his jaw and watched Matthew get back up to his feet. "I don't think I have," he slammed his hand down onto the bar loud enough to grab everyone's attention.

"Spread the word, from here on out Caroline Forbes is off limits!" he announced and turned to punch Matthew again. "Anyone who dares approach her will be dealt with," he looked at Caroline and reached down to grab Matthew by the hair and slammed his head down onto the ground. "You always have to do this," Caroline screamed wiping the tears from her eyes. "Do what Caroline?" he gasped staring at her with his demented eyes. "Prove you're the alpha male!" she screamed back. "Damn it there is nothing to prove I am the alpha male love when will you get that?" he asked cupping her face.

"Job well done," Caroline reached down and pulled Matthew up and dragged him away from Klaus. Kol grabbed his brother to keep him from possibly going after Caroline. "Caroline damn it, if you leave with him I will not be able to control myself," Klaus voice was so forceful and sad that she thought he might cry.

"I don't understand what is going on here," Kelly stepped up and Kol quickly snatched her arm and looked her in the eye. "You will forget you ever came here. Your date with Niklaus was fantastic and you cannot wait to see him again, now leave." The words rushed so fast out of his mouth that it was surprising she understood. She nodded her head and walked out smiling. Caroline looked at Matthew he was holding his head trying to fight to stay conscious.

"Caroline, this is not how my brother wants you to see him," she knew that Kol was really not strong enough to hold Klaus back with one arm. She could see him struggling internally with what to do. The Klaus she had grown to know and hate would be transforming right now. They would probably all be dead and Kol would be daggered. Her game had gone too far. She never expected him to react so drastically. But, when did Klaus every really do anything small?

"Somebody needs to keep an eye on him though or at least take him to the hospital," she answered pouting. Bonnie jumped down from the stool and looked at Kol. He put Matthew's arm over his shoulder and followed Bonnie out of the Grill. Caroline bit down on her lip looking around the bar in search of something to say. He walked up to her and put his hands on her hips. She allowed him to pull her into him and she rested her head on his chest. He clenched his eyes tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Klaus I'm sorry I was only trying to make you jealous I never expected," he put his finger on her lips to silence her. "Of course you didn't sweetheart that is because over and over again you underestimate me and my feelings for you." She wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his chest.

"Is that why you had your little declaration?" she asked looking up at him. She grabbed the back of his neck and slid her fingers up and through his hair. He grabbed her hands and separated the two of them. "Please allow me to take you home," she had to admit that she liked the chivalrous side of Klaus. He walked her to a black convertible and helped her onto the passenger side. The best of their ride was spent in silence. Caroline was silent mostly because she was confused. She thought it was what Klaus wanted and the way he held her, it was what she wanted too.

She ran her fingers across his chest smirking when she felt the car jerk a bit. He looked away from her and smiled. The ride had really just gotten very interesting. Caroline unbuckled her seatbelt and sat up on her knees. She kissed his shoulder and nibbled at his earlobe. He wanted so desperately to smile at her but he knew she would back off if he did. He wanted her to reciprocate his feelings. He needed her to want him. He dropped one hand from the steering wheel so she could climb up in his lap; which was exactly what she did. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She started grinding on him and it did not take long for her to get results. He stared up at her and wanted nothing more than to pull over and ravish her not more than five blocks from her house.

It would be quite the scandal if someone just happened to pass the two of them. But he agreed to treat Caroline in the way she deserved. She ruffled her fingers through his hair. She enjoyed being able to play with fire and not get burned. His free hand grabbed her ass making her moan and bite down on his neck. The rumble in his chest vibrated against hers sending chills down into her core.

"Caroline, sweetheart, there is nothing you can do to get me to have sex with you before you're ready," he teased and she took that as a challenge. She grabbed his belt and ripped it open not caring if she ruined his clothes because she knew that even though he got mad he wouldn't hurt her. Her new found power over him was exhilarating. She ripped open his shirt reveling in the sound the fabric made while tearing. He felt her grab at his pants and he knew it was the last time he was going to wear them. She ripped his pants open keeping sure to watch his reactions. The fact that he was commando beneath his pants made her job a lot easier. She moved so she could rip his pants open some more. He really didn't want to stop her but he knew he had to. He recalled the way she tasted on his tongue and his resolve almost went out the window.

"Caroline you're at home love," he whispered up to her. She looked out the windshield and started pouting. He was really hoping she wouldn't demand he take her. What type of gentleman would he be to disobey her? He looked around and saw that her car and her mother's car were both gone. He swiped her keys from her purse when she went to grab for the handle. "I'm sorry for running your date," she was lingering around giving him his last chance to make his move. They both knew his accent alone was enough to get her out of her panties; that is if she was wearing any.

"Let me see your phone Caroline," she reached over him and into her purse. She was glad he said something or else her purse would have been in his car. She watched him add his number in her contacts list. She smiled when he made his number speed dial number one. She got out of his lap and dug in her purse for her keys.

"Oh, they fell out," he pulled her keys from his lap having successfully nabbed her car keys. She smiled and walked up her porch to go in the house.

"Damn Nik what happened to you?" Rebekah asked once he stepped through the door. She had been in the living room trying to pry the night's events out of Kol for the last half hour. "Caroline happened, she's an animal when she wasted," he scoffed but deep down he was proud to wear her markings on him. It was proof that she was attracted to him.

"Kol, brother I could ask you the same things," Kol looked up at him from beneath Rebekah's foot. She crossed her arms across her chest pouting at the two of them. "Just wait until he leaves Rebekah and I will tell you all about it," Kol whispered making Klaus shake his head before he went upstairs. When he walked in his room he saw Elijah downstairs sitting cross legged on his couch with his arm up.

"Ah, Elijah to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked sarcastically. Elijah got up and fixed his suit jacket while smiling at his brother. Any time Elijah smiled it meant that he was about to lecture someone. Klaus frowned before walking down to address his bigger brother. "What are you real intentions with Caroline?" Klaus raised his brows intrigued that for once Elijah was straight to the point. "You're asking me this because you have finally admitted that you still have feelings for Katherine and now you don't know what to do?" he shot back making Elijah look away. Klaus was always guarded and said things in ways he didn't mean to. "Yes, and no…I know what I am going to do I just want to know what you are going to do I don't want you to scar the baby vampire, the rest of her life is a very long time now." He looked at Klaus sternly. "You do plan on keeping her alive at the end of all of this don't you?"

"Do you really think so low of me brother? Caroline will be my queen and nothing less." Elijah really wanted to believe his brother but he always got projects or so called love interests and it never turned out well for the interest in question.

"Knock…knock, Klaus," Greta whispered seductively as she walked through the door. "I assume you have completed your task?" he asked without turning around to look at her. "You know I wouldn't be back unless I had good news. Everything is ready to go for you when do we leave?" he heard the excitement in her voice. She had been very good to him but he had led her on a little bit too much. A witch was just a witch. She could never be for him what Caroline was for him. "We will leave the morning after tomorrow mate," he rolled his eyes at Elijah before turning to face her. She was wearing a brown fur coat and a burgundy teddy beneath with heels.

"Elijah and I were had some business to take care of right now, he needs my help dealing with a woman," he turned around wide eyed at Elijah daring him to betray him. "Yes, sorry Greta, it is extremely urgent and I need Niklaus by my side," Elijah told her and she pouted before closing up her coat. "Well you know where to find me when you get in," she turned to walk out. Before they could even say anything one of his hybrids, Joshua, walked in.

"Sire, would you tell the lady her we have results for her search?" he asked and both Elijah and Klaus were curious. "What lady what search?" Elijah asked him and he looked to Klaus. "Caroline, she asked us to find the dream vampire," he replied and Klaus dug into his pocket and took his phone out.

"_Your little debacle earlier wasn't enough so you had to drag my hybrids into,_" he hissed when he heard her pick up the phone.

"_I'm sorry did I miss something,_" he ignored the sound of her sleepy and sulky voice over the phone. Had their call been under any other circumstances he would have been saying things to her that made her thighs tremble.

"_Sending my hybrids out to look for your dream vampire,_" he spat and almost broke his phone when he heard her laugh at him. Was she really this type of person?

"_Bonnie and I had them look for someone for Rebekah; we didn't want her to be the fifth wheel if we all ever wanted to go on a date!_" He sighed then looked at Elijah with an embarrassed face.

"_My deepest apologies love, go back to sleep,_" he hung up the phone before she could say anything else to further his shame. She had too much of an effect on him. "Fine show us your results," he told Joshua and he smiled before walking out of the room. He walked in with only two vampires and both of them Klaus recognized.

"Lucius and Stefan?" he asked Joshua who shrugged his shoulders. "Klaus why exactly was I dragged here by your hybrids?" Stefan asked staring Joshua down like he wanted to kill him. Lucius was too busy looking around at Klaus's room to hear the answer why.

"Well apparently my hybrids are the equivalent to an online dating site, for Rebekah." He spat already disapproving of one of the options.

"Ah yes, where is that sweet Rebekah?" Klaus looked over to Lucius with his jaw set and his eyes changing. The one thing he hated about Lucius was that in his human life his instincts were somehow messed up and he didn't know when to sense fear. He didn't even feel fear. The fact that it was amplified when he became a vampire made him very annoying. The only reason he was alive was because Klaus admired his courage.

"I think I am going to get changed," he walked into his closet in search of more clothes. "What the hell did happen to your clothes?" Stefan asked after him. "A drunken and horny Caroline," they heard him grunt. Elijah immediately looked to Lucius and shook his head. "Sounds like my kind of fuck, was she any good?" he asked casually. Within seconds he was slammed into the wall just left of the door. Klaus dug into his chest and grabbed his heart.

"Listen mate, I know you don't feel fear but that does not make you ignorant. Speak another word of my Caroline and you won't feel a damn thing ever again," he pat Lucius on the shoulder. "We all good then mate?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Yes, my apologies Klaus I didn't know she meant anything to you," he pleaded and was set free.

"Wait you had sex with Caroline?" Stefan asked stepping forward. "No I told her I wanted to wait so we could have something more serious than sex," he answered walking back inside of his closet. "Joshua go and fetch Rebekah would you mate and let her know she has company," he asked before walking into his bathroom.

"Oh gosh, really Stefan why are you here?" Rebekah asked after she had collected them from her brother's room. She had been excited by Lucius showing up but Stefan…he was definitely a downer. "I don't know apparently a vampire whom relative I did not sleep with was not on the list," he shot back and Rebekah opened the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a dagger. "Try to break my heart and I shall cut yours out from your very chest, a drink then Lucius?" she asked and the vampire turned his attention from her panty drawer to the two of them.

"Why yes brunette please," he replied just before grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. Rebekah scrunched her brow momentarily and then smiled. She stepped in between the two of them and out of her room to go and fetch them a brunette.

"History with the originals?" Lucius asked Stefan. "I could ask you the same," the two of them stood facing one another with their hands behind their back. They stared each other down as if they could judge one another's books by their covers. "Yes, I actually do I was a historian back in my day and I owned my own library. In the day I was a complete gentleman and professional in the night I was an extractor which is loosely transferable with interrogator nowadays. One of the men I worked with thought it would be funny, since I was unable to feel fear, to catch a vampire and have me interrogate him." He smirked at the thought of his previous life, "I became intrigued with it I studied it and found successful ways to interrogate it. Apparently, he worked for one of the originals and in a short time I learned his name to be Klaus. The amazing thing was that Klaus was actually the lord of a land nearby. He was said to be one of the most feared man around but not having fear I decided to add him into my collection of history," he rolled his eyes and looked at the younger vampire before him.

"After a bold declaration of me telling him I knew who and what his family was he revealed his true face to me and found it fascinating I was unafraid. He would come at me full speed but I was determined and knew not when to move. After showing me off to his brother the two of us were momentarily inseparable. Next thing that I knew Klaus began standing me up and I ended up befriending Elijah and learning that he and I had a lot in common as well. I brought out the worse in him. He was actually the one who turned me. Oh, and what fun did we have shortly after that." Stefan smirked a bit at hearing that.

"So stoic and moral Elijah was not always so?" he tried to clarify knowing no one would ever believe him. "Oh stoic he was and moral as well but you see there is always some way to find a balance. I know not how I managed to do it but believe me when I say it was well worth it. When he let's go he can be more fun and dangerous than the famed ripper you grew up to be. That is one truth that Niklaus never knew about his younger brother," Stefan took one brief look around Rebekah's room while trying to imagine a fun Elijah. "What of you and Rebekah?" he finally asked noting that he had not mentioned her.

"Rebekah, oh nothing much actually. The line you heard Klaus spit at me earlier was actually the same he said to me back when he saw Rebekah trying to grab my attention. He says 'Rebekah is my younger sister mate now you may not know fear but you are not dumb' of course he has added a few lines now but the message is still the same. What of you and them?" Stefan found that he was saved by Rebekah returning with a brunette that was compelled and ready for feasting.

"Threesome gentlemen?" she asked offering a wrist to the two of them. Lucius gladly accepted, bowing slowly never taking his eyes off of Rebekah as he bit down into the girl's wrist. Stefan frowned but took her wrist anyway and brought it up to his mouth. The girl cried out a bit as he roughly bit down into her. Rebekah tilted her head and punctured her neck enjoying the bit of company she now had. When the girl's body finally fell limp to the ground Rebekah looked between the two of them wondering would it be appropriate now to actually have a threesome with them. They were still in the vampire form and it was seriously turning her on. She asked herself what advice Caroline would give her in the situation.

Rebekah turned away from them and slowly pulled her clothes down off of her body. The two vampires were on her in seconds grabbing at her and kissing on her body. Her body was especially excited tonight which only made her ever more proud to be the vampire she was. The fact that she was more than able to handle the two of them did nothing to tone down her ego. She shut her mind down and decided to let her body do all of the talking and decision making. Consequences be damned she had to experience new things in her life.

**So what did we think? Caroline and Klaus's date is coming up and if you want me to wear myself out typing it and making it awesome review my pretties!**


	9. That Klaus Guy

**Did you think I was playing? Huh? Nawl, I'm j/p. Hey you guys thanks for the warm reviews and favorites and follows it makes me feel real good.**

"Caroline!" she heard Liz call out from downstairs. She jumped up from her bed snatched her cell phone and ran down the steps hoping her mother was ok. She saw that she was standing in the open doorway looking at her daughter either confused or very angry.

"Mom it's like early in the morning what is this about?" Caroline asked her as she sat down on the last step. "It should be about you still not going to school but luckily for you I transferred you to homeschool meaning you will have to do a lot of hard work to catch up and bring your grades up. Oh and you still get to walk with your friends." Liz snapped and Caroline tugged the tips of her hair trying to avoid those eyes. "But, mom…" she finally asked. "But the driver out here says that you have an appointment to make and you are already running late," Liz replied and Caroline curiously walked over to the door. From where she stood she could see a black limo parked in front of her house drawing attention from a few of their neighbors.

She looked to the left of her door and saw the said driver standing there in a black suit and hat smiling weirdly at her mom. Caroline wiped her eyes and pinched herself to make sure she was not dreaming.

"Miss Caroline Forbes, your proverbial chariot waits," he said bowing to her making her smile. "Mom…I," she turned around prepared to hear some sort of speech. "Well I'll be damned I guess Mr. Mikaelson was serious about taking you on a date," she whispered and Caroline grabbed her arms and stared at her. "What did you just say mom?" she asked her desperately. "Oh that's right Niklaus came by the other day asking for my permission to court you," she did her best not to look excited but she was never good at hiding her emotions. "Well you wait here I have to go and get changed and cleaned up," she told the driver but he lifted his finger in objection.

"Niklaus has made preparations for you to do otherwise; all that you will need is to get inside." Caroline clenched her phone in her hand and looked back at her mother. "My dark prince awaits," she said before hugging her mom and following the driver down to the limo. He opened the door for her and she got inside. He closed the door and she patted her hands on the soft leather seats. She saw a red bottle of wine sitting on top of a letter and she moved to the other side of the limo to see what it said. Caroline felt her body change as the smell of blood infiltrated her nose. She took a closer look at the bottle of red wine and she smiled.

_Dear Lady Caroline,_

_I would ask that you allow me to treat you to a wonderful adventure on today. The driver has been instructed with where to take you and everything has thus been arranged for you to have a marvelous time. At the end of your adventure you will be delivered to me and accompany me on our very first date. Do not make any outside contact with me for your life shall be in danger if you were to. Be safe love._

_Fondly, Klaus _

Caroline reread the letter and smiled before opening the drawer beneath the seat to grab herself a wine glass. As she began sipping she turned the letter over and saw there was something scribbled on the back.

_This is just the tip of the iceberg love. _Caroline rolled her eyes but sat back in hopes of enjoying the day before her. She wondered what he could have possibly found for her to do in boring old Mystic Falls. Out of plane boredom she started moving around the back seat. She found out how to let one of her windows down and saw that she wasn't in Mystic Falls. Her heart began to race with fear and excitement of the unknown. Of course she knew he wasn't taking her out of the country…at least she thought she knew that. By the time she calmed herself down she felt the car slowing down to a stop. She heard the driver get out and walk over to her door. She was ready to step out once he finally opened her door. She was excited to see where she was.

"Miss Forbes, I give you Salon 31st," Caroline smile was cut short when she realized she was in her pajamas and barefoot. She rushed inside and instantly fell in love with the place. As she walked through the door she was greeted by a woman named Sarah.

"Miss Caroline Forbes?" she asked and Caroline looked around at the office front. "Right this way," she led Caroline into the spa area which to her surprised was painted in the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen in her life. "Mr. Mikaelson has arranged and prepaid for all of our services which we happily open to you." Caroline nodded and went into the bathroom and stripped her clothes off immediately. She had never been to a spa before. After her shower she grabbed the silk robe from off of one of the racks. Her own clothes were folded and her cell phone was in hand. She stepped out the door and saw Sarah there waiting for her with a bag.

"You can place your personal items inside of here," she offered and Caroline took it with a smile. "We must get you some sandals," Sarah said once she noticed Caroline's bare feet on the cold tiled floor. She led Caroline on through the building. "Here you will be given a body mud mask and body polishing."

By the time Caroline walked out of the salon she had been primped and pampered like a queen. She was the only customer in there and she had been assured constantly that they were well compensated and would not leave until she was fully satisfied. Honestly, she had never felt so rejuvenated in her entire life. The only down side was having to either leave in a robe or in her pajamas. Of course she had chosen both. Sarah told her that she had to so that she would be more than willing to accept the next part of her adventure. She sat in the car biting down on her lip debating on whether or not she should call anyone and tell them. She knew by now everyone probably knew she had left in a limousine. Caroline decided to enjoy her day and tell them about everything later on.

Caroline was taken to places she had never heard of before. Her first stop was Beecroft & Bull a store that she quickly learned to love. She didn't know what to expect from Klaus so she picked different varieties of things. For the time being she settled on a pastel green jacket with a white and green tank, top racer back, a pair of white shorts and green flats. Her next stop was a place called Madison Jewelers. They told her that she was free to pick whatever she liked but that the Le Vian chocolate diamond collection was already paid for and she would be taking it with her.

"The gentleman that paid for all of this, do you know where he is?" she asked the clerk and he smiled at her. "No ma'am I am not privy to say, he said that you would ask such things." He told her and she smiled before shaking her head. It didn't feel right shopping the way she did but it was Klaus's money and when everything blew up in her face she needed something to show for it. Well, at least that what she tried to convince herself. She felt so good being treated special by someone other than her mother and father. She made her selection and watched as the clerk boxed everything and put them all in a bag. She thanked the clerk and got back inside of the limo. She had been riding around and shopping for hours now.

"I can't shop anymore this is just too much take me home please," she asked the driver and he nodded his head yes. She tried to call Klaus but he would not even answer her call. Caroline ran her fingers through her beautiful curls and sighed to herself. This was the most magical that she had ever had. She felt like a real Disney Princess and she needed to call someone and tell them but she felt too good to talk. She looked out of the door when the car stopped at stared at in awe. She could not believe how beautiful the house was. It was a luxurious oceanfront house and it screamed out Klaus.

"Driver what do you know about this house," she asked before even thinking of stepping out. "This house has eleven bedrooms, ten bathrooms, and three half baths, indoor heated pool and outdoor pool. Small gym overlooking the indoor pool with a beautiful theater room that seats fifteen people, ma'am." He explained and Caroline almost tripped over her own legs trying to see the house. It was unrealistic for her to be seeing something of that caliber. Caroline grabbed her phone and turned the video camera on filming every step she took on the way in. She turned the camera around and smiled beautifully into it.

"I don't know who may be watching this but if it's Klaus I want you to know that this house is amazing." She walked in the house looking at all of the double appliances smirking. When she got into the living room she stopped and screamed. She had been so excited by everything that she didn't even smell the humans in the house. There were three women standing there with a covered clothes rack.

"Hello Miss Forbes we are here to dress you for your date tonight," one of them greeted and she smiled picking her phone up. "Amazing," she whispered before ending the video. They unzipped the clothes rack and she almost thought she was going to faint. BCBG, Chanel, Couture, and so on were on that rack and the shoes to match were all red bottoms. How did that man know women so well?

"Mr. Mikaelson has only requested you wear one thing," the woman who spoke earlier said and Caroline scrunched her brow at her. The woman grabbed something from the rack and held it out for Caroline to see. It was a blue Betsey Johnson Cake Pop Bandeau Bikini, strapless wired top with a bow and a cutout in the center. They turned it around and she smiled at the ruffle on the butt. Caroline walked over to the rack and started looking around for a dress she liked. Afterwards they tied her hair up and she went to take a nice long bubble bath. When she came back out she was wearing a blue back out Chanel that pushed up the top, tight fitting at the waste and flared out at the bottom. The women helped her inside of a pair of blue and brown wedged Louboutin heels.

They led her out of the house and down onto the beach and gave her a road map. She smiled at them and they wished her good luck. Caroline looked down at her map and began noticing some of the landmarks on the map were right in her face. She followed the track marks on the map and smiled at the kids and teens playing on the beach. The volleyball game was exciting to watch but she had something more important to get to.

"Hey babe, do you want to play?" One of the guys called out as he ran over to her to scoop up the ball. He shook his hair out of his eyes and gave his award winning smile at her. Caroline smiled at him but politely shook her head no. "Aw, come on babe don't be like that. You're hot and we're hot it's a perfect match," he asked again. "I am actually meeting someone so I don't have time." She tried to explain but the guy didn't understand.

"Aw if he let you walk around out here alone then he deserves to wait," he grabbed her wrist and started trying to drag her towards the game. Caroline snatched her hand away from him and sat her hand on her hips. As he opened his mouth to speak she saw him being slammed down into the sand and hovered over by a hybrid. The most shocking thing was that it was not Klaus.

"Who are you?" she asked and he smirked then looked up at her. His friends were running down to aid him and they did not have much time. "Blake ma'am, now get to Klaus he's been waiting," he told her as he prepared to finish the fight he started. Caroline mouthed thank you and then jogged off to go meet her hybrid. It seemed now that she was more aware of her surroundings and actually noticed the hybrids posted around watching her. She heard the sound of horses and she ran down towards them. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Klaus petting one of the horses pretending not to notice her running towards him.

Caroline slowed her run down to a nice slow pace and froze when he paused and looked up at her. He hooked his thumb in his belt loop and cut his eyes over at her. His plan was to look over at her with indifference but when he saw her the plan blew out the window. His draw dropped slightly and he knew right then that he had made the right decision. His brain had told her to wait on her to come to him but his feet were moving before he realized it. He sat his hands on her hips and pulled her body into him. Her skin was so soft under his touch and he wanted nothing more than to ravish her on the beach and say screw his plans for the day.

"You have been ignoring me Mr. Mikaelson," she said pulling away from him and he smirked. "The hardest thing I have ever had to do love," he told her. He grabbed her by the hands and led her over to the horses. "Klaus this has been the most wonderful and magical day that I have ever had," she told him making him truly feel good inside. He never thought that making someone happy would make him proud and happy and return. The thought of pleasing her poured into his brain and slowly began to become an addiction.

"Klaus," she whispered and he hummed for her to go ahead. He was holding tightly onto her hand thinking of the things he could do for her and show her. "I want a kiss," she asked and he turned around and wrapped his arms around her nimble body. His hands slid down her thighs as he sniffed her beautiful blonde locks. She wrapped her hands around his neck and rubbed her face against his stubble laughing at the tingling feelings it gave her. Klaus slid his hand across her face and he pulled at her ear. Caroline licked her lips as she stared at him waiting for him to make the first move. He knew that she was waiting for him and he felt himself falling for her even more. She was a strong woman that knew what type of man he was and was willing to let him take the lead.

He grabbed both of her ears and pulled her lips up to his. He wanted his lips to linger on hers for a moment but she overtook his senses. His tongue slid into her mouth and before he knew it she was climbing up on him. Her mind went completely blank as she kissed the man that had been hunting her dreams for the past few nights. Caroline ran her fingers through his hair and roughly latched on to him pulling him closer to her.

"Down boy," she ordered and he swiftly laid the two of them down in the sand. She straddled him and sat up running her fingers through his hair. Klaus watched the beautiful creature on top of him in amazement. She began untying her dress only to have him grab her hand and stop her. "Klaus, what's wrong?" she asked him feeling concerned and insecure. "Not here and not now love… not like this," he told her hoping that she would understand. "Are you sure that's it?" she asked him and he frowned knowing now that she would not.

"You mean more to me than just sex on the beach…especially for our first time love and I want you to know how important you are to me." Caroline untied her dress anyway and let it slip down her body revealing her bikini top. Klaus bit down on his lip and rolled his eyes at her for teasing him the way she did. "Is it that you don't want me?" She asked him and he stared at her shaking his head no. "Slide down a little bit further sweetheart," he suggested and Caroline did as he asked. He sat back with his arms folded behind his head waiting for her reaction. Nowhere in his expectations did he expect her to jump in surprise.

"Didn't you tell me that if I wanted something I should just ask?" he smirked and watched her waiting to see what she would do next. "Then I want you to make love to me on this beach right here and right now," she asked and he flipped them over. He leaned over on his shoulder and pulled her dress down over her body. He took a moment to stare at her body in the swimsuit he picked out. "Caroline, love, I want you to know that I pictured this moment a lot differently but I will give you everything that you ask for," he told her and she nodded her head and rubbed her thighs in anticipation.

"Hey Klaus everything is a go for your trip," Greta interrupted standing over the two of them. Caroline rolled her eyes at him and tried not to look up at Greta since she was only wearing a bikini. "The thing is that you will have to leave tonight in order to make it on time and catch them by surprise," Greta informed him and he tried not to look at Caroline. He knew that she would be disappointed but this meeting was important to him.

"You can leave now Greta," Caroline shooed and she put her hand on her hips and looked down at Klaus. He cocked his head at Greta and she frowned before walking off. "I don't like her Niklaus," Caroline whined folding her arm across her chest. "I'll be sure to put her in her place later on Caroline," he confirmed and she scrunched her brow. "What exactly is her place and if she has one then what is mines?" she asked him. He rolled over in the sand and she sat up and stared at him. "Honestly, I want you to be my queen sweetheart, at the very top right by my side," Caroline ran her fingers over his chest and down the V-neck in his shirt. He began planting small kisses up her arm and pulled her back on top of him.

"So what are you going to do to make me your queen?" she asked him teasingly. He ran his hands up her body and stared deep into her eyes. "Treat you like a queen and show you how much I want you by my side," he answered and Caroline nodded her head. "What else?" she asked him. "Whatever you wish love, all I ask in return is that you accept me for who I am and love me for that as well," he asked of her and she bit down on her lip. "And what will you give me?" he could hear the nervousness in her tone. Something about the danger and the sudden death that Klaus offered allured her and made her feel as though she was walking on the edge of life and death. The intense stares he gave her made her crave for more of him and want to see every side of him.

"I will give you anything you desire sweetheart," he put as much effort as he could into making her believe him. He recalled that evening when she bragged about being "too smart to be seduced by him," he worried that words alone would not be enough. The only thing running through his mind now was how. How could he prove to her how serious he was? "What if I ask for your heart, your trust, and your loyalty? Something everyone knows you've struggled with before," she watched him clench his jaw as he mulled over her question. Then he froze; for the first time there were no right words or clever remarks for him to give her. "Caroline, I have no desire whatsoever to harm you only to love you and spoil you for all eternity. To connect with you in ways that I never thought myself capable of." He told her and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I…I'm all yours Niklaus," Caroline grabbed his face and planted her lips against his. Their kiss was short, sweet, and passionate but it got their point across. "Kiss me like that again and I'll ravish you seriously, love," he warned and she licked her lips before untying her bikini strap and letting it fall down. "Then have at it…love," she whispered and the hybrid growled at her before climbing on top of her stalking her as if she were his new victim. He used one hand to pin her wrists down as the other cupped her breast and pulled them up for him to taste. Caroline moaned out as he sucked and bit on her nipples bringing her pleasure and pain all at once.

"Sir, your car is here and awaiting you," Greta interrupted again and this time she successfully pissed Klaus off. He hurriedly covered his Caroline up and flashed over to Greta. "This incessant nagging of yours just went from cute to signing your death warrant," he growled clenching her by the throat. When he turned around Caroline was decent and the fiery passion that once burned like a wildfire inside of her had toned down. "Will you just leave me here Niklaus?" he heard her ask and he threw Greta down to the ground. "Don't ever make the mistake of becoming useless to me," he walked over to Caroline and put his arms around her. His face was buried in her hair as he memorized every part of her.

"No love, I won't leave you but I'm afraid my trip will be too dangerous. So how about this; I send a car for your "girlfriends" and you hang out here until you bore of this place?" he offered and smirked as she pretended to think it over. "You would really do that?" she asked jumping up and down. Even though it was fairly easy to make her happy he would work harder at nothing else in his life. "Come along love," he said holding his hand out for her to take it. Caroline gladly accepted his hand and followed him to the car. She passed by Greta and dubbed her as the insignificant being she was. What surprised Caroline was when they got to the road and a line of Hummers were parked and awaiting them.

"Klaus what is all of this?" she asked him and with a wave of his hand all of the doors were opened and his hybrids stepped out. "You see her?" he asked them and they all gave an assertive yes in unison. "She is your queen she is my love and my backbone and is to be treated as such at all times. There is a new era about to be born and with it we all shall prosper and live in peace!" Caroline smiled but felt very nervous and unworthy of the imaginary title he placed on her. "In time my love you will assume your role and own it," he pulled her inside of his Hummer and they waited until everyone was back inside before they moved. "Where are you going?" she asked him and he turned to stare at her. "On a business trip my love pretty soon all of my stars will be aligned and we can have all the time together you want," he told her grabbing her hand and interlocking his fingers with hers.

"Until then?" she was afraid of hearing the answer but she didn't know what she should expect from a man like Klaus. It couldn't be easy being the woman of a very powerful man. She would, for one, always be a target and alone for most of the time since he had responsibilities to attend to as a leader. She didn't know if she was ready to stay by his side as he built his empire from the ground up. Looking into his hopeful eyes she knew that she could not just leave him at such a crucial time in his life. If only she could speak with Michelle Obama and get some tips. The car stopped outside of her new temporary home and Klaus being the gentleman he could so very well portray opened the door for her and escorted her inside. "I would ask for you to cook something for your friends but I know you all must be sick of chili," he said as he led her into the kitchen. "Ha ha very funny," Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked through the doors and saw Bonnie and Rebekah already inside.

"Oh my gosh you guys when did you get here?" Caroline asked as she dropped Klaus's hand and ran over to them. "Well we had a couple of hybrids come get us up out of the bed around an hour ago I believe," Bonnie said rolling her eyes at Klaus. He put his hands in his pocket and tried to look indifferent. "Yeah way to become the strongest girl in the universe," Rebekah snarled playfully. "How's that sister?" Klaus asked genuinely interested in their conversation now. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch Niklaus but everyone knows that the only way to surpass the strongest being in the universe is by owning it," Caroline smirked and then turned to see the look on his face. He stalked over to her looking to be upset which made her instincts go wild.

"Well then love," he grabbed her hand and pulled it up over her head. "I would have to say you are the most powerful and beautiful being in the world," he twirled her around and she grabbed his face to kiss him. "Ew, the two of you get on my nerves," Rebekah spat as she walked out of the kitchen to go and make herself more comfortable. "Oh and did Klaus tell you that we had a bodyguard?" Bonnie asked still staring at him.

"Is this my cue Bonnie?" Kol asked as he came in from the bathroom. The first thought that went through all of their heads was that he was probably staring at himself in the mirror. "Right brother, take care of our pretty ladies for me would you?" Klaus asked pulling himself away from Caroline. "No problem brother just remind me why I am doing all of this?" Kol asked. He walked over to the wine cabinet and popped the top open. "Right then I ought to get going love the sooner I leave the sooner I get back to you," Caroline frowned and pouted her lips as she walked Klaus to the door. "I won't turn around because I may not leave," he warned her.

"Then you won't see me flash you," she whispered low enough that only he could hear her. He turned around and she put on her saddest face possible. "Oh love you can't do this to me," he cried out and she put her arms up around his neck. "I know but we only just got here with each other. What's the point in doing all of this if you're just going to leave?" she whined and he pulled her back from him. "Tell you what sweetheart if you let me leave now I swear that when you wake up in the morning I'll be there." He offered and she rolled her eyes before nodding. He grabbed her chin and leaned in for a kiss but found it would be harder for him to leave if he kissed her. He pushed off from her and got inside of one of his Hummers.

"Now ladies and ladies, the real fun can begin," Kol chimed in and Caroline tried to smile for all of them. Rebekah walked back in there and leaned against the door frame staring at the three of them. "All of you are losers…and Caroline Kol and Bonnie have something to say to you," the two accused turned around and glared over at her. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" Caroline asked looking at the two of them. "Oh bloody hell what do I care she's your friend not mines…the two of us are sleeping together now," Kol admitted and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What! No way like every night in the same bed or…" before she could finish what she was saying Kol cut her off. "I'm screwing the magic out of her love are blondes really that dumb?" he growled and Caroline marched right over to him. "Hey I'll have a hybrid army on your ass so fast!" she screamed and Bonnie erupted into laughter. "Abusing your power already? My brother really is corrupting you," Rebekah joked and they all began laughing. "Ok whatever so are you two going to date or are you just playing around with her?" Caroline asked Kol who suddenly lost his voice.

"Well since you put all of the private information out there I figure I should tell the rest," Bonnie walked over to Caroline and Rebekah with her hands wrapped behind her back. She swung her left hand around and surprised the hell out of both of them. "He proposed to me you guys," Caroline and Rebekah began jumping up and down and screaming. "It's really not that surprising since Bonnie can really throw down in the bedroom," she started cursing him and he fell to his knees gripping his head in pain. Once she stopped he got back up and hissed at her. "Oh shut it vampy," she snapped and Caroline and Rebekah both boomed with laughter. "Kol be serious for a minute would you," Bonnie asked and he walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Alright I am in love with Bonnie and she loves me we just needed to test the waters and make sure what we were feeling was true," Kol admitted and Caroline nodded her head. "So that was the whole thing with Elijah?" Caroline asked Bonnie. "Kind of but hey the originals have their way with everyone why can't someone have their way with them?" Bonnie asked her and Caroline nodded her head. She was at the moment thinking up a lot of dirty thoughts on what she could do with her hybrid.

"As soon as my hybrid gets back I am going to have my way with him," she blurted out and they all pretended to gag. Caroline rolled her eyes and went to plop down on the couch. She sighed and grabbed everyone's attention. Bonnie looked at Rebekah and they rushed over to her side. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked and Caroline grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly. "I was just thinking …well wondering how Michelle Obama can stand to be in love with such a powerful and busy person?" Caroline asked and her two friends cuddled her.

"She keeps busy herself Caroline," Bonnie offered and Rebekah made sure to pay close attention. "Every time you see her she is representing him and she's out promoting him," Bonnie offered and Caroline nodded her head. Rebekah ran her fingers through Caroline's hair as she pondered everything over. "One thing that I can attest to about living one thousand years with Niklaus is that even when it seems he is too busy to care all he is thinking of is you. He's out there right now making plans for the future and it's especially important now that he has someone to share it with. He's going to take care of you Caroline," Rebekah chimed in making Caroline feel better but lonelier at the same time. "Please you guys let's go out and do something before I blow his phone up?" she asked and they all nodded their head.

**I love you guys so much and I hope that you all will enjoy! Let me know how you feel about this chapter!?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you guys thought I would never return. I know that I had not given up on this story it's just I've been caught up lately. I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am or what the heck has been going on lately. All I can say is that a chapter is up and if you want you can leave me a review telling me how bad or good it was. Things to do move along quite quickly as this is just a foundation chapter for the bigger things building. Some things will be explained in full detail later on and some stuff is just eh… I will tell you there is some feisty Caroline and some fluffy Klaroline scenes ahead. See you at the bottom everyone and please enjoy!**

**Oh and I only own JoMo I have no rights to any of the characters….you know this!**

"_What's wrong?" Bonnie asked and Caroline grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly. "I was just thinking …well wondering how Michelle Obama can stand to be in love with such a powerful and busy person?" Caroline asked and her two friends cuddled her._

"_She keeps busy herself Caroline," Bonnie offered and Rebekah made sure to pay close attention. "Every time you see her she is representing him and she's out promoting him," Bonnie offered and Caroline nodded her head. Rebekah ran her fingers through Caroline's hair as she pondered everything over. "One thing that I can attest to about living one thousand years with Niklaus is that even when it seems he is too busy to care all he is thinking of is you. He's out there right now making plans for the future and it's especially important now that he has someone to share it with. He's going to take care of you Caroline," Rebekah chimed in making Caroline feel better but lonelier at the same time. "Please you guys let's go out and do something before I blow his phone up?" she asked and they all nodded their head._

They walked outside to the outdoor pool and Bonnie and Kol got busy setting up volleyball net in the pool. Caroline blew up the ball as Rebekah went through Caroline's things to find her and Bonnie a swimsuit.

"Hey Bonnie, let the future brother and sister finish that whilst we go get changed?" Rebekah asked and Bonnie looked between the two of them and then nodded her head. Once she followed Rebekah into the house and the two of them were alone Caroline rolled her eyes. "So, Kol go ahead and say what you have to say," Caroline sighed as she finished setting up the net with him. He frowned and shook his head no at the beautiful strong blonde before him. His brother was lucky in choosing Caroline as a mate and he hoped that he had done the same in choosing Bonnie. Though he would never admit it aloud he looked up to his brother and admired his strength. He was in awe of his durability and jealous of his love with Caroline. It seemed that before they were turned nothing ever went right for him but now…now everything he wants he gets.

"So tell me what future do you see with my brother?" Kol asked her out of the blue and caught her a bit off guard as well as it did him. "You know I really don't know…every time I bring up something time related he tells me that we have forever. But everything that we have been through with everything we have done how can I truly believe that? I want the future that I wanted as a human. I want to leave Mystic Falls and go back packing around the world. I want to make ever lasting memories and have kids to share them with." Carolyn felt her emotions well up and she turned away from Kol. She didn't want to think of things that could never happen but now she couldn't think of anything else.

"Gosh, now I know how Rosalie felt," Caroline muttered and Kol scrunched his brow up at her. Of course she couldn't see his reaction but she could feel the confusion whirling around from behind her. "Who in the hell is Rosalie?" he finally asked and Bonnie and Rebekah walked back out in their swimsuit laughing at the two of them. Bonnie walked over to Kol and put her arms around his neck.

"I owe Rebekah 20 bucks and Rosalie is the vampire out of the Twilight Series I have been trying to get you to read," Bonnie explained and then she looked over at Caroline. "Hey Care, why are you thinking about the depressed I want a normal life—" Bonnie got up and ran around to the other side of the pool and put her arms around Caroline. Rebekah was on her phone looking up the character profile on the Rosalie character. She had ordered the books and the moves to the Twilight series and they should arrive by the time they make it back to the manor. Her first thought was that the Rosalie bitch definitely wasn't a natural blonde and she wasn't prettier than her or Caroline.

"Caroline you're sad because you want for things like Rosalie does and you can never have them?" Rebekah asked as she walked over to Caroline to give her the love and support she needed. Rebekah had felt that way so many times over the past one thousand years. But Nik was there and he made her not think of things like that and brought her comfort. It was only fair to him that she tried to do the same for his mate.

"Caroline if that's really what you want you should tell my brother how you feel and he won't stop searching for an answer," Rebekah told her and Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah Klaus will torture anyone he crosses paths with until he finds a resolution for you," Bonnie joked and the three of them erupted into laughter.

"I will kill everyone you have ever laid eyes on if you don't find a way for me to impregnate my sweet Caroline," Kol joked giving his best fake Klaus accent. Using everyone's laughter as a distraction Kol pushed the three girls into the pool. He put his hands on his hips laughing at the three of them until Bonnie came up muttering curses at him. He had to jump into the water to tackle her for the pain to stop. "You know the spirits won't be too happy about you misusing their powers," he explained as he tickled her and dunked her under the water. Caroline and Rebekah came up behind him and they both grabbed him and pulled him down into the water. The three of them worked together to keep plunging him under water as he kicked and splashed water on them every chance he got.

It was easy for Caroline to forget about all of her problems with such pleasurable distractions. The three of them were sweet to her and it made her feel like she had true friends. She wondered if the five of them could all be happy together and live happily ever after. But just as she got used to the idea of it being the five of them a few discrepancies caught her attention. Bonnie would not live forever and Rebekah was still alone which would make her a fifth wheel. "Care, did you hear me?" Bonnie asked and she snapped out of her reverie and looked over to her friends and family. "Oh I see it's the blonde bomb squad versus the world's most confusing couple, piece of cake," Rebekah commented and both she and Caroline took sides.

"Alright here are the rules…no supernatural strength, no curses, no cheating and we're going to twenty!" Bonnie called out and the rest of them agreed. The ball went to Caroline first for her to serve it. Caroline had the ball in hand trying to concentrate on not using too much strength. She did not even notice how simply concentrating on something so little took her mind off of all of her troubles. Suddenly, the ball went up and Caroline came up from the water and hit it only hard enough for it to go over the net. Kol, being the fastest hit it up first and Bonnie jumped up to knock it over the net causing her to crash land into him. Caroline was so in awe of how cute they look that Rebekah had to cover her spot. She was swift afterwards and spiked the ball into the water causing it to splash her opponents in the eye.

"That's one for the blonde bomb squad," Caroline said as a matter of fact as she bumped hips with Rebekah. A couple of taunts and supernatural cheats later the blondes came out victorious against the odd couple. The net was taken down and the four of them spent a couple of hours lounging around the pool and racing a couple of laps.

"I'm starved, who around here would make something delicious to eat?" Rebekah wined and Kol and Caroline both looked over to Bonnie. At that same moment she was looking at the two of them and the awkwardness crawled deeply into the air. "You know you could be a bit more respectable around Bonnie Rebekah you don't have to go flaunt our lifestyle around anymore," Kol growled and Rebekah turned around from her lounge chair and stared up at her brother. "Brother, are you serious right now? I guess the sex really is that good and now that your pussy whipped you want to preach to me…well save your lectures for someone who cares," she fussed while rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up Rebekah because you know you care," Kol spat and she folded her arm across her chest and then rolled her eyes. "If I offended you I'm sorry Bonnie but you know who we are and I can't change one thousand years of living overnight," Bonnie just nodded her head and tried to look away from the sister and brother. "Hey, Rebekah when you find a guy you like and he isn't a vampire you'd try to accommodate him and make him feel better. Like you tried to do with Matt so don't be so mean to Kol especially when he's changing for the better," Caroline said walking over to the trio hoping to dissuade the situation.

"Ew the lot of you make me sick I can't be Miss Sunshine oh I forgive everyone who uses me and tortures me!" Rebekah screamed as she jumped up and stormed off down the beach. Caroline folded her arms across her chest and looked after Rebekah. She knew by now not to follow Rebekah when she was feeling horrible because all that she would do was say mean and horrible things to protect herself. Caroline shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the couple making out in front of her. "Ehem…" she coughed and the two of them looked at her and blushed. "It's going to be ok Care Bear, Klaus will find a way," Bonnie assured her and they all walked back inside of the house looking for something else to do.

"She's not going to trust me Shane and the magic that we have been borrowing from and tampering with from the other side is getting impatient," Greta grunted as she stalked back in forth in his study. She was dressed to kill in a burgundy colored one piece body suit and matching boots on six inch heels. The professor sat behind his desk reading a newspaper clipping seemingly uninterested in what she was saying. He knew that the dark forces they had messed with could potentially come and bite them in the ass but he had a few other things in play as well.

"If you must worry so much then I shall tell you that Tyler Lockwood's relative Matthew has agreed to help us in this matter. And as far as the Bennett witch we both know now that she has gotten the attention of Kol luring her away is near impossible. SO how about you get your original family under control. Find a way or reason to get Kol away from the witch and then I will move in." he said sitting his newspaper down blinking at Greta as he waited for a light bulb to go off in her pretty little head. "If you must know I have eggs placed in many baskets through that horrible little town called Mystic Falls." He hinted and she turned her attention solely on him interested in hearing about all of his devious plans.

"Matthew and Tyler's mistress Hayley have been slowly helping the hybrids break their sire bond," he began and the young witch grabbed her chair and pulled it up aching to hear more. "I have my bases covered and I am very well on my way to making Elena a vampire once again. Somehow I want to twist it and make it Caroline's fault causing a divide in their new bond. One of my sacrifices that needs to be done is well on the way. And I have acquired a hunter!" he elaborated choosing only to tell her bits of his plans. She was a woman scorned by Klaus and she also was under the impression her father and brother would be returned to her as Hayley believed the same. He had no intentions but using them and disposing of them as he saw fit. Most of his plans were banking on Klaus's insecurities. Most of the information he had acquired came from the vampire Katherine.

"Find a reason for Kol to have to leave and make sure it is for a very long time," he ordered and she bit the inside of her jaw racking her brain for anything that might help. She had to find something that would appeal to Kol and keep him at bay long enough for Shane to help Bonnie. "You said Katherine helped you before right?" she asked and Shane nodded his head thinking to himself what a 'good girl' she was being.

"_Please no, please don't do this!" Bonnie screamed as she ran through the forest fearing for her life. She knew that there was no way she could outrun a vampire as old as her but she had to try. As she had been suspecting for a while the spirits were turning on her and she found that she was at a loss for magic. She had gotten too involved in the vampire business and she was paying dearly for it. She had stopped Elena from becoming a vampire but not before being warned by her ancestor that the power she was tapping into was far graver than she could ever truly grasp. She was told that he was related to the Bennett family and was why she could beckon him for help but he was insanely powerful and evil. She had to risk it to keep Elena from a fate that they fought so hard to stop. With everything going on it seemed that if she could cause a positive outcome it would be worth it. _

_ She felt her human legs tire as she tripped and stumbled over tree branches and roots in the forest. She could feel gusts of winds surrounding her and she knew that they were toying with her now. She ran hard into a chest and fell back on her ass and tried to crawl backwards away. Instead she looked and saw Elena's sick and twisted ancestor grinning at her. Before she had the chance to scream or plead for her life she felt her hands reach into her chest and snatch out her heart._

Bonnie jumped up from her sleep sweating and panting in the safety of Kol's bed. He jumped up instantly and wrapped his arms around her before he realized something was seriously wrong. He was gone from the bed in one moment and back in a flash. "Bonnie, what is the matter darling?" he asked with a cold wet towel to dab across her hot skin. "I had a nightmare and Kol it felt so real," she cried out trying to shake the thought that was more than a dream…it was a warning. He sat behind her and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. It had only been a few days that they had returned to the Mansion much to Caroline's protest. She was angry and tired of waiting around on Niklaus. "Tell me all about it," he ordered and as she rubbed her head in his chest she began explaining what happened in her dream. She looked up to him and saw that he was very bothered by that. He had hung around more than a few witches in his time and knew that there was a possibility of her dream being a message.

"Do not fret love, I will hunt Katherine down and find a way to end Alaric," Kol assured her rocking her until she had cooled off and stopped shaking. He waited until she had fallen asleep again and then he sought out his brother.

He had searched the entire mansion almost and was beginning to worry that Niklaus still had not returned. Kol went up to his brother's bedroom and gently entered as to not wake Caroline. He heard ruffling near the window and flashed over instantly grabbing whoever sought to attack her in her sleep. He found himself quickly and quietly slammed on the floor beneath none other than his brother. Klaus was choking him with one hand and with the other he slowly raised his finger to his lips to hush him. Kol rolled his eyes and pushed Klaus off of him before standing and adjusting his black shirt and silk black and white Playboy pajama pants. Klaus led him back out of the window and then around the back of the house to the sunroom.

"What is it that is so important brother you sneak in to Caroline's room at such scandalous hours?" Klaus questioned in a low voice that threatened all on it its own the promise of a dagger in Kol's chest if he even breathed wrong. Kol wanted to play with his brother and tempt him but he decided to save that for another time. "Chill mate, I was looking for you, I need your help," Kol asked and watched as his brother visibly began to breathe again. "What are you waiting for spit it out!" he asked and sat down in a chair rubbing his fingers through his golden locks of hair. "Where have you been and why were you sneaking in at this bloody time of night?" Kol asked him a bit confused and off track.

"Caroline is upset with me. I have been waiting and watching her every night to sleep on the couch like some love smitten domesticated house husband," he spat and then looked at Kol with a tilted head clearly not wanting his brother to know so much. Kol smirked at the thought and then quickly remembered his purpose for seeking his brother out. He began a slow pace as he explained everything to his brother and the reason he took it so seriously.

"Katarina. It seems that bitch has not gotten her fill of meddling with our affairs. When you find her do kill her and make sure she remains dead. And be careful she can be very tricky." Klaus responded and Kol nodded his head making sure that he took the serious side with him. "As for Bonnie?" he asked his brother and for a moment the two stared long and hard at one another.

"See brother this is my reason for wanting a hybrid army. I will have a few of my hybrids accompany you and keep an eye out for Alaric as well as a few keeping an eye on Bonnie from afar. While she is around me she will have my protection I assure you," Klaus told his younger brother and for the first time in a long time felt good about being an older brother.

That morning three girls woke up alone and all three were extremely depressed for it. The oldest and saddest of them all woke up first and decided today she was going to stop letting her happiness depend on whether or not she had a man in her life. She was powerful and beautiful and it was time she started living out all of her dreams and pursued true happiness. The second oldest and also blonde girl got up from her huge lonely bed hoping and praying that her man was there. Just like the nights before she found that she was disappointed again. Caroline threw the covers off of her body and quickly showered before getting dressed; she was going back to school today. She needed to take a break from the supernatural aspect of her life. Last to wake was the Bennett witch. She had slept peacefully after Kol had rocked her back to sleep last night. She rolled over in search of his body wondering why he had not grabbed her already.

She sat up to find that she lay in bed not alone but not with Kol. She picked up the scroll on her pillow and unrolled it to see what her dearest original had to say:

_Dear witch,_

_ I regret to inform you that I have left on a journey to seek out a very beautiful and devious woman. She has caught my attention and I must not stop or return until I have found her and I have her precious heart in my hand. I do hope you forgive me and can put your bitterness aside as I do what will truly make me happy._

_Love always, Kol_

Any ordinary girl would be screaming or panicking perhaps even crying. But somehow she had come to understand her original and was able to translate his letter into what he really should have written. He had gone to find Katherine and rip her heart out of her chest and would not be back until he had done just that. Plus, he had told her he loved her. Bonnie laughed at his immaturity but found the sarcasm to be refreshing in a way. In a way that told her that they were meant for each other. Who else could put up with her attitude and who could rival his? Who could understand their need for doing or acting in such ways? Bonnie went to take a bath and start her day assured that she was safe. She would miss Kol dearly but she knew that he was doing this for her so how could she be angry? It felt good having a powerful vampire out there to be her protector for once.

Somehow the three of them ended up downstairs all heading into the kitchen in some type of trance. The smell of blueberry, strawberry, and chocolate chip pancakes had them all hooked. The loud rumbling of their stomach growling brought them out of their stupor and all three laughed. "Good morning ladies," Elijah said smiling to the three of them. He had prepared a nice stack of pancakes for them figuring they would need a pick me up. "Good morning," they called out in unison and then flashed one another a smile before sitting on the stools at the island.

"Who wants what?" he asked as he turned to the three of them. Bonnie had decided on the chocolate chip pancakes, Rebekah on the blueberry which left Caroline with strawberry. The pancakes were each plated beautifully and tasted even better.

"Elijah where is Klaus?" Caroline finally asked breaking the easy silence that had fallen over them. "Bonnie where is Kol?" he countered and Bonnie lifted a suspicious brow to Elijah who let no emotions grace his face.

"Somebody had better tell me where my brothers are!" Rebekah spat as she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. Caroline finished eating and Elijah clicked his teeth and let out a small sigh. "Where are my manners, to answer you Caroline, my brother is in the study asleep." He said and she nodded her head before waiting to hear from Bonnie where Kol was.

"I had a dream or a premonition, maybe a warning of Katherine working with Alaric. She killed me…" Bonnie had lost her voice as she finished and assumed nothing was left to be said. "And Kol has gone to find her?" Rebekah asked and even though she was still worried she felt a bit better at knowing where to look for her if the time came.

"To kill her," Elijah finished and the four of them fell quiet once again. "Pardon me ladies," he said and flashed away from them and the house before either of them could move. "Well I have a hybrid to go kill," Caroline finally said and when she got up to walk off she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned around to see that Rebekah was holding her but avoiding her at the same time. "I apologize about what I said the other day Caroline I had no right," she said and jumped when she felt herself being pulled into a hug. Rebekah smiled and hugged her back before pushing away to wipe the tears in her eyes. Caroline left to find Klaus with one mission on her mind.

"Niklaus!" she shouted and he jumped up from the table he had been sleeping on with his eyes transformed ready to attack. When he saw that it was Caroline he calmed down and got off the table to greet her. He reached out for her hands but she pulled away and flashed over to the table and propped up against it. "Not another meaningless spat love," he started to beg but he already knew it was inevitable. "Meaningless? You left me! You stood me up and had me there looking stupid and for what? More hybrids?" she shouted and he winced from the volume of her screams. He glared at her before stalking over to her as he searched her eyes for the right thing to say.

"I am terribly sorry love, allow me the chance to make it up to you?" he asked and she turned her head away from him trying to ignore how adorable he looked. Seeing a man so powerful practically begging her gave her a high she could not explain. His charms were not going to get him out of this situation this time. "Caroline," he started but she put her hand up to silence him and to both of their surprise he stopped.

"Don't, do not even say my name like that!" she barked and a hint of mischievousness glistened in his eyes as a solution hit him. "Like what love?" he asked putting his arms around her. She gave a fake attempt to push him away as she turned her head away from him. She really didn't want him to get off of her, he could see that now. "With that disgusting English accent," she told him feigning disgust when he could smell and sense her arousal. He licked his lips and held his head down looking up at her from the tops of his eyes in a way he knew would drive her crazy.

"I am wrong Caroline and I won't the chance to make it up to you," he asked taking her hand firmly and kissing the back of it. She snatched her hand away from him and rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to I just want you to leave me alone!" she hissed and he smirked before grabbing her thighs and colliding her back into the table none to gently. "Not even if I do this?" he asked as she screamed. He slid her dark skinny leg jeans off of her leg at hybrid speed. She tried to get up but he pushed her down and tore her black thong off of her body. Before she could protest any further his fingers were inside of her as he placed tender kisses along her thighs. Her back arched up as her hips ground into him. Her face was a mixture of surprise and utter bliss at his sudden intrusion.

He smirked at the fact that she was so wet already even though he knew she would swear up and down otherwise. He bit the inside of her thigh very close to her core sending chills spiraling through her body. Slowly he rubbed his face against her body letting his stubble tickle her body. She loved the fact that he actually rubbed his face in her knowing that the sweet smell of her juices would be hard to get out of his facial hair. He breathed on her making her believe he was about to taste her but then pulled away. "Do you forgive me love?" he asked and she unclenched her eyes to look defiantly up to him. She shook her head no and had to stifle a laugh when he growled. He plunged his fingers deeper inside of her and she cried out from the pleasure. He looked at her more expectantly this time and she still shook her head no.

Klaus dropped to his knees slid his fingers out and let his tongue slide up her center once making her legs jerk and her voice call out for him. He smirked into her and kissed her thigh. He opened her legs back up and felt them shaking in his grip. "Forgive me now love?" he asked her confident that he had won. "Klaus I need you," she whispered in the sultriest voice he had ever heard. If he had been standing at the time he would have fell to his knees powerless before her. "Please," she whined and even though he had won the battle he was left feeling as though she had won the war. Without further ado he pulled her off of the table to him and devoured her. Her hands fisted his hair as he kissed her and licked her in a way only he could. His tongue flicked fervently over her pearl dragging her slowly over the edge.

By the time he was finished with her she was pulsating and his lower face was covered in her juices. She looked down and found that his face was transformed as he licked his lips and sucked on his fingers. He smirked at her and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her making her jump and nearly fall off the table. She looked down at his pants and saw that he was ready for her. He followed her eyes and quickly returned to his normal, more human, state. "Not yet," he growled and stared at her curiously as anger, rejection, and admiration passed through her.

"Klaus, you have nothing else to worry about. I want you and you want me obviously so what is the problem?" she fussed and he grabbed her face and pulled her into his chest. "Because I have been busy making plans for that special night and I won't have them ruined by anyone. Not even you!" he chuckled and she stared at him as if asking him if he was sure. He rolled his eyes and she laughed before kissing his lips. She could smell her and taste her sweet nectar on him and somehow it made her proud.

"On one condition," she prodded and he made a drastic sigh before looking back in her angelic face ready to give her the world should she command it. "Yes love?" he asked inquisitively finding himself anxious to hear what she would ask of him. "You're not allowed to wash your face," she tried to say seriously but she burst out in a fit of giggles. He scrunched his brow unsure of what was so funny. That was something so small and he would oblige her.

"It's nothing just move I have to go get some more panties. I am going to school today!" she declared and he helped her stand just to vanish and return with a pair of black bikinis. She saw him smirk before realizing he didn't want her wearing a thong. She shuddered at the thought of him learning what granny panties were. Once she was dressed again he led her out into the house and they found Rebekah and Bonnie waiting impatiently by the door. Caroline could not help the ear to ear grin she had as she joined her friends. She turned to see Klaus in the foyer pouting after her. She mouthed 'bite me' to him as they were walking out of the door and he growled.

"See you guys at school," Bonnie said but when she tried to open her car door one of Klaus's hybrids was blocking her. "I'm afraid you're under our protection Bonnie," he ordered and they all turned to see Klaus standing nonchalantly in the doorway. He was getting a good eyeful of Caroline when he felt their glances burning into his skin. He scoffed at them thinking at first that they had caught him staring and then he saw one of his hybrids giving Bonnie a hard time.

"Come now love do you think Kol would have left you to roam this dangerous town unguarded?" he asked and Bonnie rolled her eyes before stomping around the other side of her car when another hybrid appeared. "Seriously!" she shouted at Caroline and it was her turn to be caught off guard.

"Don't even Bonnie that is on Kol not me!" Caroline argued but Bonnie wasn't hearing it she climbed in the back seat of her own car and let them drive her off to school. Rebekah and Caroline both erupted into laughter at her finally seeing what hell they had been going through. Caroline went in the garage and got the key to one of Klaus's favorite car to pay him back though. "Love, my Ferrari?" he asked as she hit the key for it to unlock and automatically start. Rebekah felt her muscles in her jaw tire from laughing so hard.

"Not just your Ferrari love your tailor made Scuderia, but nothing is too good for me is it mate?" she asked mocking him causing Rebekah to double over in laughter. Klaus grit his teeth and looked at his car as a kid would after having their favorite toy taken. "That dagger is awaiting your chest Bekah, if you don't shut it!" he growled taking his anger out on the only person out there that he could. Rebekah stopped laughing and the two of them got inside. He watched Caroline say something to Rebekah and saw his sister smirk before nodding her head. His car jerked forward and both girls began screaming as Caroline forced it to slide to a stop. Klaus was ready to pounce shocked and scared for both his girls and his car. Rebekah let down the window and they both started laughing.

"That is what you get brother!" Rebekah called out as they drove off and his sister gave him the bird. "Damn that Caroline," he exclaimed before going in the house to get his day started. When they pulled up to their school they had commanded everyone's attention. Damon had been talking to Elena when they felt everyone's attention shift. Caroline had doubled parked in the handicapped spot and when the two of them stepped out everyone ran up.

"Caroline sweet ride," she heard a few guys say. She looked over to Rebekah who loved the attention they were getting. She walked over to Caroline and linked her arms with hers as they ignored everyone's questions and stares. Finally, when they made it to the door both blondes turned around. "Great Ken got Barbie a new car," Damon hissed through his teeth but Elena elbowed him in the gut.

"If you must know I am dating Klaus Mikaelson who is also Rebekah's older brother, he got the car for me!" Caroline bragged and saw the envious looks they were getting from boys and girls alike. "Are those Louboutins?" she heard Jenna from the prom committee ask when they had turned around. In unison both girls looked down at their shoes and looked back up. "Yes, yes it is," they both said and stormed powerfully through the school. Once the doors closed and they saw that everyone was too shocked to follow they burst into laughter.

"No…the best look of the century was Damon and Elena's faces!" Rebekah declared making Caroline nod her head more as a tear escaped her eyes. "Two mean girls, who knew?" they heard a familiar voice ask and they both turned to see Matt standing in the hall. "I expect that from you Rebekah but Caroline you guys have been friends since you were children!" he scorned and they both looked shyly away from Matt. "I mean you're right Matt we have been friends since like forever and Rebekah and I not so much yet Rebekah accepts me for who I am and she is honest with me without being judgmental or hypocritical!" Caroline spat and Rebekah turned and looked at her nodded her head.

"Is that all of you think of our friendship Caroline? I love you, you and Bonnie were like the sisters I never had!" Elena declared and Rebekah sighed before getting her books out of the locker. The kids had started to file in now and she had no time for this. "You said it yourself WERE…what until we decided we have lost enough for your cause?" Caroline asked with her arms folded across her chest. "No, that's where you're wrong it's not my cause it's your precious Klaus!" Elena screamed as loud as she could. Caroline was on her in seconds staring right in her friend's eyes showing her the face that was hidden behind her beautiful one. Elena was afraid of her.

"Well then you should have just killed yourself and maybe your parents, Jenna, me, my dad, Bonnie's grandmother and mother and countless other people would have been!" she hissed and Stefan came out of nowhere pulling her away from Elena.

"You two don't mean that, follow me!" he ordered and both girls stared at each other before Stefan turned around and glared at them both. They followed him shortly afterwards. He pulled them in the classroom and Bonnie said a small spell to lock them inside.

"No one is leaving until you make up," Stefan explained and Caroline plopped down in her chair kicked her feet up on the back of another chair. She pulled a nail file out of her purse as she got comfortable. "Hope you guys had nothing else to do today!" she said cheerfully. Elena rolled her eyes and then plopped down stubbornly herself. Bonnie looked to Stefan and he swore inwardly at the two of them. Caroline pulled out her phone and started texting.

"Texting your precious hybrid?" Elena snapped and Caroline sat up transforming her face again. "Actually, I am" she told her and returned to her phone. "Which one? Oh I forgot one killed the other!" Elena commented and jumped when she heard a noise behind her. "Right cause you are one to talk. Tell me is Stefan's week to screw you or Damon?" Caroline retorted and Bonnie found herself laughing. She was texting her original vampire at the moment telling him everything. She knew he would have loved to be there.

Caroline pulled up her expensive Burkin bag and began searching for something. She pulled out a stick of pink lip gloss and touched up her lips and then pushed her tits up. She turned her phone around and began snapping photos of herself and sending them to Klaus. When he texted her back she got all giddy and hurried to reply. They heard her phone buzz and watched as she held the phone up for Klaus to see her. "Damn it love you have no idea how I would like to ravish you right now," they heard Klaus say and Caroline giggled before lowering the collar of her blouse. "Tell me more," she asked in her bedroom voice.

"I would start by ripping that bloody shirt from you flawless figure and kissing the tops of your breast. Then I'd tear off your bra as I whispered in your ear how many I would buy you to replace it." Caroline blushed as she ran her hand across her chest. She watched him gasp as he showed her the bulge in his pants. "Then I'd put your perfectly soft and succulent breast in my mouth tasting, kissing, and biting on your pink nipples to watch the expressions you made. Knowing how wet you'd be already I'd slowly kiss my way down your stomach and let my tongue linger on the tips of your pants." Caroline was well aware that they could all hear but she didn't care. She was hot and flustered at the things he was saying to her. She could almost feel his touch on her as she rubbed herself softly.

"Caroline, sweetheart," he called out to her and she looked up at him driving him insane with her lust filled eyes. "Do you remember the way I devoured you this morning? The way I pulled you into my mouth sucking on your sweet and swollen lips before licking your pearl?" he asked her and she nodded to let him know to continue. "The way you bucked your hips into my mouth love and called out my name?" he asked again and she nodded once more.

"Ok, ok I have had enough!" Bonnie said and Caroline smirked before returning to her phone. "It seems we have more of a pg audience than we believed!" she said licking her lips. "Tell Bonnie I am sure my brother Kol has done a lot worst," he teased and Bonnie through her hands up to hide her face. "I'll take that as a yes although the 'Oh Kol bite me again' gave her away!" Bonnie ran over to Caroline and grabbed the phone. "Klaus I will curse the ground you walk on!" she threatened but he could tell she was playing.

"Do it and I shall dagger Kol until you turn old bitter and die," he threatened and she raised her brow and rolled her eyes. "I'll turn just to haunt you forever!" she teased again before handing Caroline her phone. She sat up in her chair and then leaned forward the phone to give Klaus a good peek. "I think I would love for you to come up to the school and have me in one of these classrooms Niklaus!" Caroline teased but she had no idea what her saying his full name did to him. "Ok Caroline I'll talk to you," Elena screamed and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me sweetie but the doppelganger has decided to grace me with her voice and we both know how pesky these creatures are," she joked and he nodded to her and she hung up. She loved video chatting with Klaus! She put her phone in her purse and then looked over to Elena.

"I'm sorry for everything I have ever said done or caused Caroline I just want my best friends back!" Elena slid out and then she began to cry. In that moment Caroline wanted nothing more to gloat and hold it over her head. She got up and for the moment nothing could be heard except for Elena's sniffling and Caroline's heels clacking. She pulled Elena up into a tight embrace and held her best friend. "I missed you too silly," Caroline responded and they stayed that way for a while. Stefan looked on bitterly as Elena patched things with Caroline. Bonnie lifted the spell and the four of them went to their respective classes with the promise that Elena and Caroline would hang out after school. They had decided the Grill would be neutral grounds and they would meet at five.

Bonnie made it to her house with her hybrid bodyguards and grabbed her mail out of the box. There was a nice stack of it seeing as she had not been there to check it lately. She walked inside of her house and left the door open. For a second she stood there wondering why her guards had not come in. Realization hit her and she smiled at them before sauntering back over to the door. "Sorry boys, no invite no entry, you know the rules," Bonnie taunted before slamming the door. She threw her purse down on the floor and the mail on the table and began sorting through it. She saw a small letter addressed to her from a Professor Shane of Whitmore College. He knew her grams and said that he had been contacted by the other side and instructed by her grams to guide her. She didn't know if she could trust him but she had to see. She decided to bake a special apple pie for her guards.

"Hey Elena," Caroline said as she slid into the booth across from her friend anxious to get back close to her. There was so much she wanted to hear and share with Elena. "I got you a strawberry milkshake!" Elena said cheerfully as Matt brought over a strawberry and a vanilla milkshake. Caroline discreetly sniffed the delicious shake before taking a strong sip.

"So what have I missed?" they both asked at the same time. It would be a couple of hours before they both ran out of energy and their jaws grew slack. "I mean I can't believe that you actually get to see that side of them!" Elena exclaimed in reference to the originals. She was an outcast, an outsider, and a constant reminder of their human life.

"Yeah but it still bothers me that he still tends to stop by for donations of your blood," Caroline said deciding they needed to address that. Elena nodded her head as she rubbed her hand up and down her arm. "Well I won't be alive that much longer and you guys have like forever!" Elena said trying to lighten the mood. She was doing her best not to think of the murderous psychopath as anything but. "Do you ever get sad or even think about being human again? Now that you have Klaus and it seems you two are in love do you think about having kids?" she questioned hopefully. Caroline snorted and jerked her head back.

"Of course I do Elena, every time I think about him and being with him. I mean when he is around I can easily get distracted but it hurts. I will never be able to give him children that can run around freely. I want little Klaroline babies!" she cried out and the tears she had been trying desperately to hold back fell down. "Oh my gosh Caroline!" Elena said as she sped over to comfort her friend. She had no idea how much that would hurt her but she had to know just in case.

"I heard you were talking about being human again," a tall black guy asked as he stood at the edge of their table. He flashed a decent smile at them before slamming Elena's head down into table and snapping Caroline's neck.

**Oh snap I hate to leave it at a cliffhanger! But alas I was falling to sleep I'm so stressed and tired right now. Let me know how you feel. I know things are moving fast and that is because a lot of stuff is happening. These little things are just clues and hints to build up. Some parts are a bit duh because they go along with what happened on the show. For those of you who read this a/n I will give you a bit of an insight on what is to come…the small loyalties that have been forming will be tested, put to the limit, or in some cases destroyed. What is TVD w/o drama and setbacks? I have not given up on this story guys just bear with me it will all tie together!**


	11. Instincts

**Attn: Important! Must read! **

**Most of you will hate me after this chapter but I ask that you follow along and do not give up hope! I will try to explain as much as I can before the chapter w/o revealing too much. As I said before what is drama w/o setbacks and characters doing stupid things and fighting over nothing? This is a Klaroline fic through and through & some things can fly with supernatural beings that cannot fly with YOU humans…ehem…Remember this was all a plot set up by someone else. Please if you get upset and angry feel free to comment and tell me how dumb I am and how you hate that and how this character would never do that or feel free to PM me. However, this chapter still makes for a good read and I will be typing the next right after post this. If you bear with me and just understand the nature of some beasts we can get through this. If you are not too upset and don't mind waiting a bit longer for the next update I'll give you a nice long action packed chapter!**

***Fingers crossed**

"I swear I am so sick of being captured and tortured," a groggy Caroline groaned as she sat up in a chair to find she was nailed in by vervain soaked nails. She looked over to Elena to she was tied up on a bed. "Hey are you ok?" Caroline asked and Elena quickly masked her fear and nodded her head yes. "I need you to do me a favor," Caroline told Elena and her friend raised her eyebrows since her mouth was gagged and she could not speak. "Give me some blood so I can break out and free us," Caroline asked and Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't care Elena? We have to hurry before this guy gets back!" Caroline fussed in a hushed whisper. Elena used her fingers to start spelling out a word and Caroline had to focus to make it out. 'P-R-E-S-S-U-R-E-P-L-A-T-E' she mulled it over for a second before the light bulb went off in her pretty little blonde head. "If you move you'll blow up!" she gasped and Elena nodded her head. Caroline was stumped but she did her best not to let it show. "Damn if I was a werewolf I could howl for help. Where's the bat signal when I need it?" she tried to joke but was unsure if Elena caught on. "Ok…ok can you move your leg closer to me?" Caroline asked and Elena thought about it before nodding her head yes. "Keep your balance it's going to hurt a bit," Caroline warned as the call of blood drew out her fangs and transformed her eyes. She leaned into the right as much as she could to comfort Elena as she bit into her tendon. Elena sucked for air as she tried her best not to move too much. Caroline stopped feeding and mouthed thank you to Elena since she was not completely sure she could face her right now.

Now was time for her pain. She focused all of her anger and frustration on her bindings. She knew that she would have to shut it off to block out the pain. That was no problem. Shutting it back on would be the hard part. How could she trust herself not to just leave Elena there to suffer and get tortured? "Elena," she called out hissing through her teeth. "Yeah Care?" she asked hoping by some miracle they would make it through this half alive. "I'm going to have to turn it off," she said and let the words sink into Elena's head for just a moment. "Ok," Elena said as she let tears fall from her face. She knew the risk she was taking since their friendship was still on the rocks.

"No matter what I say or do please don't let me leave," Caroline asked and looked over her shoulder to her best friend. She was hurting inside just by seeing her crying. Elena nodded her head and Caroline turned back around. She felt her face transform and she felt all the pain and stress she had been going through dissipate. She let out a rough hiss thick with anger and frustration. She was numb to the pain inflicted on her person. She felt her skin ripping as she pulled her arms up from the chair. Quickly and painfully she ripped all of the offending items from her body and she looked at Elena. She was crying even more now but why did she care? She had been a judgmental attention hogging bitch ever since kindergarten.

"Caroline, please I know you're mad right now," Elena started and Caroline cocked her head at her as if curious to hear her. "You have every right to be. I haven't been much of a friend to you lately. I don't agree with you on Klaus." Elena had lost Caroline with that last line. Caroline turned around and began checking for booby traps. "But I understand how you can't control your emotions, you can't help that you love him instead of Tyler any more than I can't help I love Damon instead of Stefan. So yes, I understand. Please, when you turn your switch back on…no not your switch but your humanity you'll be angry at us both. Turn on what makes you Caroline cause I know it is easier to not feel anything but your light is gone like that. Think of how much it will hurt Klaus when he sees that this hunter has won." Caroline's sensitive ears picked up on someone coming near them.

She debated on whether or not to leave the talkative food source behind. On the one hand she would just slow her down but on the other hand she could use her to restore her strength and kill the hunter. She walked over to the dresser to see if there were any weapons she could use before she made her mind. As she searched around she saw her reflection in the mirror and it surprised her. It was true she didn't look like Caroline any more. Was it true that her humanity was what made her different? Would Klaus even want her if she was like this? It should have been more than that to make her turn her humanity back on but who could she lie to? She died at the insecure age of seventeen. Caroline walked over to Elena and bit down in her wrist then offered it to her.

"Caroline," she called out but Caroline shook her head no. "If something happens and you die you'll transition instead of staying dead. Is being like me so bad?" Caroline snapped as she heard someone get closer. Elena shook her head no and then drank in the blood. "Now about this pressure plate." She stated before going to get the nightstand. "We're running out of time so I have to be a bit ruff with you," Caroline commented and before Elena could nod she was thrown from the bed onto the floor with the nightstand atop of the bomb. Caroline kicked out the window and grabbed Elena making her climb out first. Caroline rushed and pushed the dresser in front of the door to buy them more time before climbing out the window herself.

"Care where are we?" Elena cried out desperately which made her stop and look around. She shrugged her shoulders then grabbed her and took off running. They had been held up in a cabin out in the middle of the woods somewhere. She wasn't even sure they were near Mystic Falls anymore. "Check your pockets for your phone," Caroline asked while she did the same. Elena shook her head no and Caroline frowned before sticking her fingers in her bra to find her phone. She tried to turn it on but the battery on the stupid device was dead. "Damn!" she said and then she looked to her hopeless friend. The sun looked as though it was starting to set and Caroline had a dark foreboding about the whole thing.

They were running through trees like their life depended on it when Caroline felt her foot hit something. Elena shoved her to the side and got impeded in the stomach with a stake. "What the hell?" Caroline screamed as she slowly eased the stake out of Elena trying to ignore her wails. Elena covered her mouth as the stake was pulled free. "Vampire blood," she commented and Caroline looked at her unbelievingly. "You want to die?" Caroline asked and Elena shook her head no. "I'm healed already" she commented and Caroline shook her head. "Ok get on my back," Caroline asked and Elena started to protest when they heard a crackle in the leaves. Caroline focused her hearing and caught the sound and smell of a doe.

"Now," she ordered and Elena jumped on her back. Caroline climbed up a tree and began jumping from tree to tree. When she figured they had put enough distance between them and the cabin she climbed up to the top of the tree to see where they were. "Damn!" they both called out when they saw nothing but trees on trees. "We'll have to go back and follow his trail out," Caroline whispered stating the obvious. "Caroline, isn't the moon full tonight?" Elena asked and Caroline looked up into the sky and then thought on what day it was. "Yes," she called out and both of them gulped. "We can stay up here and wait until morning," Elena quickly said.

"No it won't do, we have to keep moving Elena the more time that passes us by the more time that creep has. He can be using your phone to contact our friends. They could be running into a trap while we're safely out here. Plus, trees can be chopped down." Caroline said as she felt hot tears fall from her eyes down to her pretty little face. Elena couldn't help but agree because she knew that her boys would do anything to find her and keep her safe. She also knew Klaus would be going raving made to get his Caroline back.

"If only one of us were a witch or if he had kidnapped Bonnie," Caroline thought aloud but then wished she could take it back. "I know what you're saying she could contact the boys for us," Elena added and surprised them both. They both began crying and laughing at their situation. "We're going to have to walk back through as close as we can get then take the trees again. He probably left us out here to die by the wolves anyhow so I doubt we'll run into the bastard." Caroline said as she descended the tree. Hand in hand the two of them headed back to the cabin that had been dragged to. As always it seemed that the walk back was shorter than the first walk. Caroline kept her ears and eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. The two of them kept checking the sun to see how much time they would have before the wolves would descend.

Caroline picked up his smell and she stopped Elena and pulled her behind a tree. She looked around at the hideous cabin they had been in and saw that it was completely booby trapped. There was no sign of the hunter and it had her more worried than relieved. Elena looked to her friend impatiently and Caroline turned to slowly shake her head no. She grabbed Elena and pulled her up to a safe and secure branch. "Stay here I am going to go check things out," Caroline asked and Elena shook her head no. "I can't let you go down there Caroline when it is obviously a trap. He picked the perfect time to do all of this. If he doesn't get us or his booby traps then the wolves will." Elena could not bring herself to say the rest of what needed to be said.

"I cannot take you with me. I if I hear or sense anything I can run back to you quickly and we can go through the trees. But if I take you with me then we're both screwed. Then again if anything happens to me you can—" Elena shook her head and closed her eyes. "Don't say it," Elena begged but Caroline had to. She had grown over the past year and she knew what had to be done. "If I get caught or die then I need you to pass a message to my mom and Klaus. Hell to a lot of people. Tell Bonnie to stick with Kol they look cute together. Tell Rebekah that guy is out there and to keep her heart open. Tell Stefan I'll be rooting for him on the other side. Tell Damon to fuck off." She stopped and laughed. "Tell my mom that I am sorry I became this and that she outlived me anyways. Then I want you to tell Klaus…tell him to find this hunter and torture him worse than he has ever done anyone else." Caroline fought back her tears and looked up to Elena.

"Tell him not to shut it off because I'll be watching him like a hawk. That when time ends I'll be there waiting for him to show him the other world." Caroline climbed down the tree and wiped her tears. "If you can, go branch by branch that way," Caroline pointed hoping that it would lead her to civilization. "Oh and Elena…I love you too," Caroline flashed off into a possible trap.

"Damn those witches won't even answer the phone!" Klaus shouted as he grabbed the coffee table in the living room and smashed it into the wall. The Salvatore brothers stood there sad and angry but as hopeless as the hybrid before them. "No one is answering the bloody fucking phone!" he growled out again as he tried to reach one of his hybrids. "Let's go back to the grill to see if we can pick up the trail," Stefan offered and Klaus rolled his eyes then looked over to him. "And what pray tell, will we find there now that we did not before?" he asked and it was Damon's turn to role his eyes. "Well it sure as hell beats sitting around here doing nothing!" he exclaimed and Klaus grabbed his jacket off of the couch and walked towards Damon. He could see the vampire mentally check would his options of defense would be if he were attacked.

"If we find nothing, I'm killing you mate," he stated and bumped his shoulder against Damon making him stumble back. "Fine with me!" Stefan said smiling as he followed Klaus. Damon mocked them both before walking out of the house. The three of them were to amped to drive to the grill so they all decided to walk hoping that by some miracle they would pick up on something. They made it to the grill and Klaus immediately hunted down Matt. "Hey mate, mind if I have a word with you?" Klaus asked him smilingly pleasantly as if he was not a raging mess on the inside. "Yes, I do," Matt spat and saw Damon and Stefan both shaking their heads no. He saw the look of anger and frustration building in Klaus's eyes and practically felt the danger emanating from him. He swallowed visibly before nodding his head and putting the dishes down he was cleaning from the table.

"We can go talk over here," Matt said and Klaus smiled before cocking his head. Thinking he was just confused they followed Matt over by the pool tables. "Oh Damon," Klaus called out as he stepped closer to the table to examine the spec of what he believed was blood. "Yes master, coming," Damon answered as he walked over to the table leaving Matt and Stefan behind. "Is that Elena's blood?" Klaus asked him and placed his arms behind his back to wait for Damon to examine the spec. "Matthew," Klaus called next when he saw the look on Damon's face. Matt scoffed but Stefan led him over to the testy hybrid before things got ugly. "Was there blood on this table mate?" Klaus asked with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Umm. Yeah, Kathy was complaining about having to clean it up earlier," Matt answered completely confused. "And with all of the….supernatural things going on in this town you wouldn't think to check in with your mates to see if it was somehow significant? " he growled and both Salvatore brothers stepped in between the two of them. "No, I guess I didn't. Hey guys what's going on?" he asked and they all slid into the booth except for Klaus.

"Elena and Caroline were taken by a vampire hunter and he wants us to meet tonight. Trade Klaus for them," Damon whispered and when they looked to see the hybrid's face he was missing. Damon rolled his eyes and looked over at Stefan who jerked his head wondering what Damon wanted him to do about it. "He's your mate," Damon commented mockingly and just when Stefan turned to move Klaus returned with a spot of blood on his lips. "Who is that?" Stefan asked and he shot him a knowing look. "I believe her name was Kathy and before you twist your panties in a bunch, mate she is alive and well. She saw a man tall dark skin bald head leave with Elena and Caroline and had no idea the direction they went in." he said with a bittersweet smile on his face.

"So what do we do now old ye great one?" Damon questioned wishing that the main schemer of their dysfunctional group had a plan. He was usually always two steps ahead of everyone else so why would now be any different? "Gentleman, we have no leads we have no resources we have nothing and yet you miserable chaps are sitting around waiting for me to have all of the answers!" Klaus growled and then stormed out of the grill hoping one would follow and give him the fight he needed. He was going to hunt down his hybrids and reprimand them for not answering his calls and how could they dare leave him this way? He stopped in the middle of the street and dialed his sister's number then waited for her sour accent to speak to him. Quickly, becoming agitated he hung up and called Stefan's phone and got the same results shortly.

He was more than convinced something was going on with his phone so he walked back into the grill and jacked Stephan up. The younger vampire held his hands up in hopes to come Klaus. He and Damon were just discussing how the neurotic control freak was about to start freaking out on them. Damon simply took a shot of his drink as the scene unfolded between his brother and Klaus. The hybrid grabbed his cell and dialed Stephan's phone once again only to see for himself that nothing was happening. Upon realizing Stephan was innocent he hung up the phone and released him. "Sorry about that mate," he said as he knocked the wrinkles out of Stephan's clothes. "It seems my cellular device is being jammed mind if I borrow yours?" he asked in that deadly calm voice of his. Stephan nodded curiously but he trusted that he and Klaus had somewhat the same goals.

"Ah…Bonnie it is about time you answered my phone calls…."

Ever since the moment Caroline stormed off each whistle of the wind and rustle of the leaves has been a heart wrenching moment for Elena. She had slowly been scooting from tree to tree on the thickest sturdiest tree branches she could find. Sometimes she wished she was a vampire and could simply jump from tree to tree. She was afraid and worried for Caroline and herself. What if something worse happened now that they were separated? What if they both died? She held onto the tree trunk as she shakily stuck her foot out and tested out the branch of a tree to her right. The moon was bright and visible now and she was scared more for Caroline than herself. Just as she let go of the trunk of the tree to crawl to the next branch a loud howl made her jump so hard she fell. Elena screamed at first as she grasped for a branch or vine or anything as her back, legs, and arms were hit with branches. She covered her mouth and braced herself for the impact. She knew to ball up like a cannon ball so when she hit the ground she rolled.

Her clothes face, and legs had all seen better days but she was mostly glad that she was alive. She brushed her hands over her hair and got up to begin limping through the forest. The howl that she had heard earlier seemed a bit too close for comfort. Elena kept close to the trees as she continued in the direction she was told. Everything she came across scared her and the gasps that came from her mouth were more than likely a dead giveaway. She kept walking using hope as her sole motivation to make it out alive. The howl sounded off again and this time it was much closer to her. She did the only thing she knew to do at that point in time and that was to run. She didn't look back nor did she look over she took off at full speed praying that someone would find her and save her. Vampires she knew how to at least protect herself momentarily but werewolves she was completely lost upon. Elena felt the warm tears flow from her eyes as she ran for her life in an unknown forest. She wanted Damon or Stefan to save her at this moment in time she would take Klaus saving her life or even Kol. It seemed that it was surreal that all of this stuff was happening to her again.

She wanted Jeremy and Jenna and even her parents at this moment in time and knew that three of the four were impossible. The only way to see them again was for her to die. She heard rustling in front of her and behind her now so she slid to a halt. The werewolves approached her from four corners and each were baring their teeth at her. She pushed her back to the tree and held her hands up in surrender. "Please don't hurt me I'm only human," she asked which made the big gray one snap at her. The other three were dark brown and likely subordinates to the bigger gray wolf. She didn't know what Klaus looked like as a werewolf but she hoped that it was him playing a lowly game on her and he had really come to help her.

"Oh God, Damon, Stefan, she cried out when she felt more than heard one of them jump and tear onto her neck snapping it effectively. She felt the pain and the tears and the ear screeching howl that erupted from their mouths as they howled out into the night. Her world went black forever.

Caroline had made it back to the cabin in no time in which she successfully searched to find that the hunter had cleaned house. He was gone and from the looks of it he never planned to return. She heard the howls erupt in the night alerting all in the vicinity that they were on the prowl tonight. She didn't know how she knew but she knew that her presence was known in the forest. This meant that they would be coming for her soon. She began ripping the ends off of the tables and chairs to make stakes and weapons for herself and Elena. Oddly enough these same weapons could be used to kill her. Caroline took a deep breath and headed out of the house using her keen senses to follow Elena's trail. It was hard given the fact that Elena's scent was covered by what seemed to be four werewolves. She knew that Elena had fallen from the trees and was running frantically for her life.

After hearing herself being followed she took her own advice and traveled up amongst the trees. The scent of the wolves mingled in with her friends' was drawing closer the faster she went and as she looked over her shoulder she could see the wolves chasing her. She heard a scream and then some wolves from the direction she was headed in began to howl. If hindsight was her foresight she would have known her next move was stupid but it was no less inevitable to occur again and again. Caroline screamed as she launched towards the werewolves stabbing them wherever she could and throwing them into the trees. One launched at her and got a good hold of her arm but she turned her fangs upon him and ripped through his neck. As the ones following her had tried to attack from behind she swiveled around caught him in the heart with her makeshift stake and then kicked him to the side. One of the wolves went for her ankle and the other latched onto her left hand trying to make her drop the stakes.

Caroline let herself grow angry and screamed out in fury as she gave her all in the last attack. By her count there were seven wolves and she had only taken out three or four. She grabbed the one biting her by the jaw and ripped his mouth apart. The big gray one snapped and appeared to be saying something to the last two in which they whined and then ran off. She hissed at the wolf and he howled before retreating into the forest. "Yeah you better run!" she cried out threateningly and as her adrenaline died off her pain came to the forefront. She crouched down beside Elena and wrapped her shaking and poisoned arms around her. "Good news is, you'll transition soon, bad news is I'll be dead," she half laugh and half cried.

"I have found them Klaus but they are by no means in good condition," Greta exclaimed being that she was the one to return to him since Bonnie could not. Apparently, the Bennett witch was having some type of problems with her magic and was seeking counsel. Klaus stood calmly as he received the news and placed his hands behind his back. He briefly allowed himself to wonder just what kind of harm had come to is woman and his doppelganger. He was fully aware that tonight was a full moon and could not help but give props to the hunter for a night well chosen. He looked onto the map where Greta was pointing and then looked at the two desperate helpless Salvatore brothers. "Let's go rescue our women shall we?" he asked as he grabbed the keys to his black Cadillac Escalade.

The three of them set quietly as Klaus travelled at deadly speeds to go and help the two girls who seemed to love trouble more than he himself and the two centuries old vampires in the truck with him. How is it that not even in a decade these two could find more trouble than anyone he may have ever known? He checked the surroundings and envisioned them on the map to make sure he was heading in the right direction. Easily he found the cabin and they got out to search the area when he picked up on Caroline's scent. She had gone off into the forest. Silently the brothers followed as it seemed they were all afraid on what they might stumble upon. The smell of werewolves did not go unnoticed by Klaus as he trekked through the forest trying to imagine what his Caroline must have endured.

As they stumbled upon the scene Klaus was the first to stop causing Damon to roughly bump into him and Stefan to peek around the hybrid. Damon dropped down to his knees as he watched the two bloodied girls clinging on to one another. Klaus scowled as he slowly approached Caroline and saw all of the bite marks on her arms. His anger gripped hold of him and without knowing it or being able to control himself he began to transform. His eyes kept flicking back towards Caroline's dirty and bitten form and before he knew it he turned and ran off into the forest. He hunted down the werewolves and their pack and asserted his male dominance over them making swear their allegiance to him and those all around the area. He took pleasure in making them squirm before slowly killing them and transforming to hunt down there families and loved ones skinning them alive and leaving them to drip dry. By the time he made it home he was covered in blood and still very much angry. He slammed open the door to his bedroom to see Caroline's clean body lie dead on his bed. He ran over to her weeping silently at her form cursing the Gods for continuously taking Caroline from him.

"Daddy don't leave," she cried out and he could feel his breath hitch up in his chest. He ran over to her in full speed biting into his wrist as he did so and forcing it in her mouth. There was no time for words, questions, or explanations there was only time for one fact; she was not going to die. Klaus pulled her up into his chest and rubbed his fingers across her delicate hair though it was filled with dirt and completely out of order. Too many emotions to even begin to grasp one began flowing through his body making him insane with feelings. He never felt so emotional or vulnerable or…or weak. She pulled her fangs from his wrist and looked up into his swirling eyes. She knew that something was amiss from her instincts warning her but she had no idea what.

"What in the bloody hell happened out there love?" Klaus screamed out at her jumping from the bed making her fall ungraciously back onto the bed. She scoffed and rubbed her body as it slowly began to heal. "What do you mean what happened?" she asked him unsure if he wanted actual details or was he questioning her actions. "You were presumed dead and Elena was made into a vampire again!" he barked out as she tried to figure out what his problem was.

"We are both safe we made it out ok…I'm ok," she whispered climbing from the bed to go and comfort him. She knew he was worried for her and that it was getting him worked up. If he could feel her and see that she was ok he would calm down. Caroline grabbed his chin and forced his watery eyes to look at her. She wrapped her arms around his body curling her head comfortably against his chest. He wanted so badly to give in to her charms and finally give her what the two of have been waiting for. He wanted to spend eternity inside of her never letting her leave his side. "No Caroline, you will tell me exactly how the vampire blood got into Elena's system!" he demanded forcefully prying her arms from around him.

"We were captured and planning to escape into the woods on a full moon, I put it there!" she answered as if it was as simple as basic mathematics. "She's no fucking good to me as a vampire Caroline!" he screamed at her and desperately looked around for something to throw. "What good would she be dead?" Caroline screamed back. "There are still chances for getting viable blood from her if she is dead. Did you even bother to think of that or could your little pretty blonde head not think that far ahead? Or was it that you were too busy trying to kiss Elena's ass for forgiveness that my plans didn't mean anything to you?" he accused and Caroline backed away from him for a moment to process his words.

"Are…are you calling me stupid?" she questioned him and he gave he a look asking 'if the shoe fits' and she slapped him in the face. His reaction was quicker than his mind could process and he had slapped her back. Her face changed and her fangs dropped and only then were it that he realized he made a mistake. She kicked him in the chest though he was only pushed back a few feet. Her next move was too slow and he had her foot flipping her onto the ground. She swung her other leg out knocking him on his ass. Had Caroline known anything about wolves and the way there pack runs she would have known better than to dominate an alpha male. It was not as much as his rage controlling him but a bit more of his instinct as he turned on her and punched her beautiful face until she was unconscious. He was midway through a transformation when he rammed his hands into her chest and found her heart.

"Niklaus what the hell!" Rebekah screamed as she barged into the room. She had been having an argument with Elijah about her brother's personal space. Now as the more moral Mikaelson walked through the door he see that sometimes family must invade one another's space. If at most to make sure they didn't do anything utterly stupid. So when it was the Rebekah attacked Niklaus he did not miss a step in helping her tackle the hybrid into the ground. As if luck just was not on his side Kol had returned a few moments ago and heard the ruckus going on. He rushed the stairs and came into the room. His first thought was to attack Rebekah but at second glance he saw Caroline's body on the floor.

He pushed through his sister and began immediately returning the pain Niklaus inflicted tenfold. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion as the family was being torn apart once again. Rebekah barely heard when Elijah told her to take Caroline to her home. With Elena dead now for sure the Alaric was no longer a thorn in their side. The smart comment that what Caroline had done was commendable and that they should be "thanking her" was not well received by her brothers. She picked the only real friend she was able to have in years up from the floor and rushed to her room grabbing their new things and then out of the house. She did not want her mother seeing her in such a state so she went out of town and booked a motel room.

"Niklaus what on dear Earth were you thinking?" Elijah asked as he watched his brother put an ice patch to his swollen but slow to heal eye. Kol could not help the smirk playing on his lips as he got to exact revenge for both him and Caroline in those moments. "Obviously I wasn't dear brother but I guess it is far too much for the poor hybrid to never have lapse in judgment!" he retorted making his brothers roll their eyes in response. "It is not that the lapse isn't allowed Niklaus but how many shall we keep putting up with?" asked Elijah trying to reason with the confused and overdramatic younger brother he was forced to have.

"I'm part werewolf damn it sometimes my temper can't be helped! Tell me which of you lot know anything about that?" he threw the ice pack into the sink and glared dangerously at both of them. They were on either side of him both a good distance away in case he tried anything. And there it was again, their lack of trust with him. He would always be the outsider while they band together and protect one another. From the looks of it even Caroline was more important than he. Why could he not find anyone who knew exactly who he was and accept him for that? So what he got a little impulsive most of the times when other times he was seemingly perfect? On the inside he was cringing in pain and humiliation. It seemed that there was no way he was going to win her back now. Even though she was alive she would be lost to him forever.

Their stare down was interrupted by the buzzing in his back pocket. He took his eyes off of them for a moment to grab his phone and see who in the hell was disturbing him. To his surprise the caller id said Stefan on it making him more than inclined to answer. He slid the green yes over and put the phone to his ear wonder what his ex-mate could want from him now. If he ever needed someone to brood with he knew that they would become the best of friends again.

"Klaus, I have good news and bad news," he heard Stefan say once the "Ripper" knew that he was on the phone and not intending on speaking first. The hybrid cursed inside hoping this was not more bad news for him. "Lay it all on me mate," he requested sarcastically holding his hands out to exaggerate the moment.

"Good news is both hunters are now dead, bad news is Elena is going crazy," he said and before he could further explain Klaus was out of his house like a speed of light. Easily he found his way to the doppelganger's home and stood across the street in the shadow of a few trees. "And what exactly do you want me to do about it?" he asked trying to fill his voice with malice to hide the fact a plan was already formulating in his head.

"With Jeremy talking about he saw tattoos on the hunter a while back and Elena trying to kill herself Klaus I don't know but I…need your help." Klaus almost wanted to laugh in Stefan's face. How dare he ask for his help when all he has done was forsake him and spit on their old friendship? But, in light of the new information he gathered he figured he help his old friend out…in his own way. He got the opportunity when Stefan stepped out onto the porch holding the phone waiting for an answer. "Oh I'll help her," was all Klaus said and with a blur he showed up on the porch snapped her neck and flashed her back to his home.

**I know I know…how could he? Don't worry she is going to be awake in the next chapter and is going to make him pay both physically and emotionally. There will be a divide and a bit of a time jump but it will bring our favorite couple back together sooner. Please don't hate me but even I know not to tamper with an alpha wolf sometimes their instincts get the better of them and surely Caroline can understand that right….ok maybe wrong! But we get to see how far Klaus will go to get her back. If you haven't noticed he has a lot of growing up to do and is painfully going to have to do it and fast! **

**Coming Next: Bonnie is back, Hayley gets a few scene, one of the characters have been playing dead, and the look for the cure begins.**

**Also some of the things from the actual show may be added or mirrored but I won't go word for word I'll dance around or indicate so that you know what has happened. ****HINT Please R&R….UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	12. Compel Me

**Hey guys! I know I have been gone a long time and I won't even begin describing the horrible things I've been through I'll just be here and post this chapter for you. LEMON WARNING! It's at the end of the chapter so if you don't want to read that then you can just skip it. The a/n at the end will be kind of important so you might want to read! Until then just continue to be great guys! **

** Also, besides JoMo I own nothing pertaining to TVD!**

"I'll tell you what you are going to do mate," Klaus snapped into his cell phone when Damon dare had the balls to call him up and demand something from him. Who in the hell did they think ran the show? "You're going to have that young chap of yours go to wherever the hell you need to take him to train him to become my hunter. Only when the mark is complete when will you get the doppelganger turned vampire back. Trust me it is for her good," Klaus argued and then hung up the phone. Elijah was standing behind him and he was startled so his phone hit the couch he was sitting on. "I could have sworn this was MY study and as the highly moral one wouldn't you think you had the decency to knock on the door before entering Elijah," he accented his brother's name to let him know that he was still upset about the other day.

"Well I was coming to inform you that Pastor Young and eleven other council members have just been killed," and then the elder original waited for the surprise to hit his brother's face. Klaus turned and glared up at Elijah as he processed the information wondering exactly what it could mean. "How were they killed?" he asked a bit more politely than the last time he spoke to him. "Burned alive I'm afraid in the Pastor's own home no less," Elijah spoke as he settled himself up against the bar. "Does that have anything to do with the recent death of their most prized hunters?" he asked wondering if they realized that they were outclassed and instead of being around to witness the newest revolution they took the coward's way out. It seemed as though that was the case, no matter he more important things to deal with. He needed his doppelganger returned to him since there would be no more in 500 years.

"What will you do now dear brother?" Elijah asked with the look of practiced patience. He knew that his brother was upset and with everything going on he would barely have the chance to apologize to Caroline. That did not bode well for the Mikaelson family. "I'm afraid you are no longer privy to that information," he said merrily as he got up, grabbed his phone and jogged out of his study. He called Stefan up on the phone and waited for the Salvatore brother to pick up.

"Bonnie, what on earth has been going on with you lately?" Kol asked desperately over the phone. He had traveled for miles looking for Katherine only to come up empty handed and he was very disappointed to say the least. He had noticed Bonnie was acting indifferent towards him not to mention she has been gone and a lot more 'unavailable' lately. "To be honest Kol, I kind of…I lost my magic," she relented after feeling guilty for keeping this stuff from him. "Greta told me about this Professor and he's been helping me. Kol you must understand I need to get back the part of me that makes me well me. I'm Bonnie Bennett the witch not the ordinary girl who is helpless and afraid. I'm just tired and sick of vampires dominating my life and this Professor is offering a way to teach me to be strong and not depending on the spirits or anyone else," she rambled as Kol struggled to make sense of everything she was saying.

"Bonnie, you could have told me I would be there by your side, as a matter of fact I am on my way," he started and ran up to his room to start packing his things. "Kol I have to do this alone," she retorted and strained her ear against his phone trying to see if she could tell what he was doing. She looked over her shoulder at the Professor and saw that he was urging her on. "So what because I'm a vampire you don't want me around dominating you?" he asked trying to bite back his anger and frustration. "Kol it's not like that you would be frightening the Professor and getting in the way of his teachings," she whined hoping that he would be reasonable.

"You have a point there darling, but still it makes no since, who in the hell is this professor anyways?" he barked out and then grabbed his car keys before walking downstairs to the car. "Professor Shane he is an Occult Professor at Whitmore college," she said looking at the professor who had begun to look nervous. She couldn't blame him for all they knew she had just made him a target to a very powerful vampire. "I'm on my way like it or not," he warned and tried to hide the hurt form his voice when she groaned inwardly. "There is no need, we're on our way back to Mystic Falls," she told him making him even more frustrated.

"We this and professor that, if it space you want darling then it is space you shall get. Tell the professor I send my regards and will be seeing him soon." He ended the line with hatred and jealousy slithering through his body like poison. Was she replacing him with a man that could do more for her than he could? He knew lots about witches but he could never help her be her again. The despair grabbed his heart and made him want to flip his switch since he was not used to this emotions. He was about to return to his room to mope but ran into his dear older brother.

"Trouble in paradise mate?" Klaus asked a bit happy and at that moment all Kol could think of was how much misery loved company. "Seems to be that time of year brother," he returned and tried to stalk away with a little of his dignity still intact. "Indeed it must," he answered blocking Kol's path. "Why is Greta in the company of an Occult's expert?" Kol asked making his brother pull his brows together in genuine curiosity. "I can honestly say I have no idea. What is this expert's name?" he asked and Kol tried to read his brother's eyes to see if he was actually being truthful. "Professor Shane and apparently Bonnie is quite smitten with him," he answered and then shoved past Klaus afraid that he had already said a bit too much. There was no way in hell they would begin to bond over their heartache.

"The name sounds familiar," Klaus traced his memories back to where he had seen that name before. "Stefan, I need for you to go to the cabin where our dear beloved friend Connor kidnapped the girls and look for anything related to Professor Shane," Klaus asked and hung up the phone before Stefan could ask any questions. He reluctantly slid through his contacts to dial the other Salvatore brother to see what he had come up with. "Yes master?" Damon answered sarcastically making the hybrid smile at being addressed appropriately for a change.

"Calling to see how things are coming along mate, like of course how many vampires has the little Gilbert hunter killed?" Klaus asked and chuckled slightly when he heard Damon swear on the other end. "Shouldn't you be worried about how you are going to get Barbie back on your good side Ken?" he asked trying to distract his attention. "She is no longer any of my concern," he retorted bitterly wondering how Damon knew about what happened already. "Been there said that before and I'm detecting that it is still a lie," he snipped bravely now that they were speaking over the phone. "Don't worry mate, your day is coming soon enough. Now make some marks appear before I come and take over the Gilbert's training," he responded and then ended the line promptly like he did with his brother.

"Bonnie I'm sorry about you losing your magic but I'm glad you're finding a way to get back to it," Caroline offered as the two of them walked through the hallways of Mystic Falls. "Yeah and he's coming here to speak to us and will be taking over Mr. Saltzman's place as history teacher," Bonnie explained making Caroline nod curiously. "Did he give up his job as a professor to come to boring old Mystic Falls and make less money all to be closer to you?" Caroline asked eyeing her friend curiously. "In a way yes but with the history that Mystic Falls has it is kind of like jack pot for a man like him. Anyway he's giving us a seminar like what he does with his college students and I think it will be quite entertaining," they turned into the cafeteria to grab a few snacks for breakfast.

"Hey what's going on with you and Kol?" Caroline asked her and she cocked her head wondering what would make her ask that. "Nothing, what's going on with you and Klaus?" she asked remembering the brief conversation they had over the phone through her tears. "We got into it and he hurt me, if we were human I'd have him killed but…I'd rather not talk about it," Caroline tried to escape that one but Bonnie grabbed her arm and pulled her over into a corner. "He hurt you are you serious Care?" she whispered as loud as she could.

"Yes, I attacked him and he attacked back, made because the doppelganger was changed into a vampire and it's my fault," Caroline admitted rolling her eyes to bat back the tears. "Yeah, why did you do that?" Bonnie asked her bitterly. That was part of the reason why the spirits turned against her in the first place because she kept Elena for turning when it was all for naught thanks to Caroline. "Because I had a dream that Elena died ok?" Caroline said pushing away from Bonnie so that she could not add on to her guilt. "Wait a second did your dream feel as though it was actually real?" she questioned and Caroline nodded her head yes staring at the students filling up the cafeteria.

"So back to Klaus," Bonnie mumbled trying to see what connection she was going to make but her train of thought was lost on the matter. "Oh he's starting back over from square one! He thinks he's going to buy me expensive stuff and do all of this sweet stuff for me and worm his way back onto my good side but he has another thing coming…" Caroline divulged and walked away from Bonnie smiling. Something was going on Bonnie knew for sure but she had no idea what that something was.

"Greta I don't care of how tired you are you bloated on being such a powerful witch so I don't see the problem," Shane growled over the phone. He was sitting inside of his new classroom constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure he was alone. "Entering people's dreams and planting seeds is harder than it looks, especially fumbling around in Klaus and Kol's head. You forget Kol had a deep appreciation for the crafts so there is no telling what he knows," Greta responded bitterly. She was lying on the bed in a motel room not far from where Rebekah and Caroline had camped out. She was keeping an eye on the two of them.

"And Katherine what in the hell is she doing?" Shane questioned causing Greta to roll over in her bed and look at Katherine who was painting her toenails. Katherine looked up at her and blew her a kiss intended for the professor. "She's helping us but you know the Original's will stop at nothing to kill her so they can't know she's close. Stop worrying so much as long as you get Hayley and her little hybrids to do their bid we can do ours. I'm going to bring this information about the hunters to Klaus when he calls back with our meeting time. So go…teach," Greta joked and laughed when the Professor mumbled something about witches and hung up the phone.

"He still thinks he owns Hayley?" Katherine asked and Greta nodded her head yes. She had spelled the room to keep their entire presence hidden and so long as they were inside they were safe. "Our plan is coming along beautifully, we'll have Klaus cured in no time," Greta marveled at the beautiful plan the two of them had concocted. "You do realize I want him dead which goes against the love life you have planned for the two of you?" Katherine asked trying to make sure she and Greta were on the same page. "Once he's human you will have nothing to worry about," Greta turned her back and Katherine squint her eyes. It seems they will be betraying one another in the long run.

"Klaus I just left the hunter's cabin and saw that he had the Professor's number written down on a piece of paper," Stefan reported feeling like he was tired of playing errand boy for the hybrid when he had hybrid slaves. "And apparently he is taking Alaric's place at Mystic Falls High," he added to sweeten the deal. "So it seems the professor is invested in our little town and I need to know why," Klaus said trying to run facts through his mind trying to see if anything added up. Something was going on right under his nose but he had no idea what it was.

"That was so wrong of Silas to do that to Qetsiyah," Bonnie said to Caroline and Elena as the Professor concluded his story. They both nodded in agreement but were deep in thought about the possibility of a cure. "Do you…do you think it's a true story?" Elena asked and Caroline looked to Bonnie. "Hey I'm a lone witch no expert!" she said raising he hands up defensively.

"If it is do you think it is related to the Hunter's mark?" Caroline asked biting down on her bottom lip and checking their surroundings at the same time. "Yes, ladies, that is what legend has it to be," Professor Shane said sneaking up on them and making them jump.

"Professor this is my friends Caroline and Elena," Bonnie introduced politely and the two women nodded to him and he did the same. "See you ladies around and Bonnie I will see you later," he offered and took his leave of them leaving the girls to squeal about his flirting.

"Oh there is nothing going on between us guys," she said trying to keep the smile off of her face. She looked around the room and saw Kol talking to the Professor. She wished in that moment she had super hearing but in a few breaths Kol was walking towards them. "Bonnie, that man is dangerous and insane," Kol whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh Kol you're just jealous and he's just trying to help me," Bonnie told him rubbing his face hoping to reassure him of her loyalty to him. "Since when did you lose your magic Bonnie? Tell me when did it happen?" he questioned pulling back from her trying to keep his voice down. "It happened when the dreams started," she whined again hoping her softer tone would calm him down. "Let me guess the lot of you were over here dishing about the cure wondering if it is real or not?" he asked Caroline and Elena, neither of them had to respond for him to know the answer.

"I don't know if the cure is real but I can tell that Silas is and he's very fucking dangerous. If you awaken him to get the cure you're as good as dead anyway. And don't any of you find it peculiar that he decides to bring that up in a town filled with supernatural beings just waiting to be normal again?" Kol shook his head at them and walked away texting his older brother.

"Niklaus, tell me you idiot, you're not thinking of looking for the cure are you?" Kol confronted his brother now that they were alone in his study. "Why yes, yes I am dear Kol and I beg to ask you what are you going to do to stop me?" Klaus challenged as he went to pour himself a shot of scotch. "I might not be able to stop you but I can damn well stop the people helping you. Klaus you will put everyone in danger by awakening him!" Kol warned but he noticed his brother was hardly paying him any attention so he did what any other dramatic Mikaelson would do. He snatched the glass from Klaus's hand and slammed it into the wall.

"How do you know?" Klaus boomed wrapping his fingers around Kol's throat and slamming him into the same wall his drink went into. "Brother," Kol managed to say and used his time trying to free himself instead of actually talk. Klaus realized and then let him go but not bothering to apologize. "I know because I hung with witches before I was daggered and I heard this story over and over again. They all feared this creature even those that practiced dark magic were afraid of Silas. Could you imagine being imprisoned in a tomb for a century or two brother? Let alone two thousand years. Do you think you could nab the cure feed it to Elena and create a hybrid army before he has the chance to kill you?" Kol questioned making Klaus bitter with hatred and anger. He was the strongest being in the world he was the one everyone sure fear not some damned Silas.

He had traveled the world for one thousand years wreaking havoc and terror all under one name; Klaus. He would be damned before he let some fancy pants love sick fool get the better of him. Kol could see the finality of the decision in Klaus's eyes. He knew that his brother had shut off and was going to be stubborn about the matter. "So you don't care that you are putting my life, Elijah's life, Rebekah's life or Caroline's life in danger all over some pathetic little power trip?" Kol screamed at him trying to reason with a more sensible side of Niklaus. When he saw that wasn't working he grew extremely angry and prepared to storm out. "I forgot you don't even care about Caroline anymore but you say we betrayed you," Kol made his way to the door and opened it, "Treacherous bastard," he shouted before slamming the door behind himself.

Klaus yelled and grabbed his bottle of scotch and threw it against the wall as well. Just as he finished Greta walked into his room switching provocatively. It would be just his luck if she heard about his outrageous debacle with Caroline and was coming to see if he was desperate.

"Where in the hell have you been?" he questioned and she flaunted over to the couch grinning at him.

Caroline had returned back to her old home later on that day after school. Rebekah said that she was going to start looking for an apartment and she was welcome to come and live with her. So for now all she had to do was bide her time and soon her and Rebekah would be roommates. Of course when she got there her mother was nowhere to be found. It gave her plenty of time to put up all of her new clothes and throw out some of her old things. She took a quick shower and changed into a pink tank top and some white pajama shorts. It was dark out and she had the house to herself but she had no clue as to what she should do. She wasn't left wondering for long when there was a knock on her door.

Caroline smiled at the thought that it could be Klaus or one of his hybrids on the first wave of his apology. She was sad to say the least when she saw a dark haired werewolf on her porch. She instantly transformed her face to let the doggie bitch know she was definitely not in the mood. Hayley smiled in response and looked up to the moon as if trying to make some silent threat.

"What trying to see what true beauty looks like or did you actually want something?" Caroline asked and Hayley again tried to smile and let that go. "Look I know we got off on the wrong foot about Tyler but we had something in common; we both cared about him." Hayley started and Caroline let her words settle in for a moment. "There is something he was doing before he finally succumbed and I wanted you to see it," Hayley offered and Caroline looked at her in disbelief. "Oh and I'm just supposed to follow you off into nowhere just because you dropped Tyler's name?" Caroline questioned squinting her eyes. "No I promise you if you really loved Tyler the way he thought you did you will want to see this," Hayley tried again and Caroline sucked on her teeth before making her mind.

"Fine I'll go but try anything bitch and I'll kick your butt!" Caroline warned before going back in her house to grab her phone and keys. "We'll walk where you have the speed advantage since you don't trust me," Hayley informed her once she stepped back out of the door and onto the porch. Caroline locked up her home and followed Hayley out onto the street. It took her a while to notice that they were on the Lockwood land heading towards an old barn house of theirs. "Just inside," Hayley told her and she stood back while Caroline cautiously walked inside. To her amazement it was pretty bright although the windows had been painted black and it was filled with people. Ok not filled but there were more people than she had counted on. She looked a little closer and noticed that they were Klaus's hybrids.

"Wait a second," Caroline said looking over her shoulder for Hayley but screamed at the person she saw. She shook her head in disbelief so not ready to deal with what was right in front of her. "Surprised aren't you?" Tyler asked and Caroline, not able to find her voice, nodded her head. Instantly, she began to cry and ran over to Tyler to hug him tightly. "I mean how…how are you alive?" she asked him and he smirked at her before pulling her back to get a good look at her. "Klaus isn't the only one who can fake his death!" he said with obvious competition in his voice.

"What's going on here with all of Kl—his hybrids?" she asked trying to avoid bringing up 'his' name around Tyler. "Who Klaus, well I've been helping them all to break the sire bond and we're going to lead a revolution against Klaus," he stated as plainly as if they were talking about fetching a pale of water from a well. "Tyler, that's that is insane who came up with this idea?" she asked him grabbing his shoulder to try and get a good look at him. "I did," Hayley answered walking in to smile suggestively at Tyler.

"So what you've been hiding this entire time while you let me and your mom think you were dead?" she said thinking about him being with Hayley all of this time. Who was she to judge when she had been with Klaus. "My mom knew I was alive but I made her swear not to say anything," he answered with a smile that held many years of naivety. "So…why are you telling me all of this?" she looked for a spot to sit down but then realized she was still in her pajamas.

"She means why are you taking a chance at our whole element of surprise by telling Klaus's _girlfriend _not only that you're alive but that you plan on taking him down?" Hayley shouted behind Caroline's back. Caroline frowned but then turned to Tyler to see how or what he was going to do or say to her. "Yeah about that, what in the hell were you thinking?" he asked and she wondered briefly if she should lie or tell the truth. If she told the truth he would do something stupid and get himself killed for real. If she lied he might be content but that meant that she was really betraying Klaus. If she let this happen and didn't tell him anything then what did that say about her? But, it's been a day and he hasn't tried to apologize or reach out to her about what happened let alone the fact that what happened actually occurred in the first place. Do they really love each other or was it all just sexual tension?

"Tyler you were dead and I was lost and upset because everyone is always so worried about Elena they don't think about the little guys like us! He paid me attention and showered me with gifts. If there is any constellation nothing ever happened between the two of us besides hugging and kissing," Hayley snorted and Caroline glared at her before turning back to Tyler. "But you can't say the same for you and her can you?" she asked scrutinizing him. Tyler looked off guiltily trying to think of a way to change the subject or turn the tables. "I found out you were with Klaus and I was upset about it, what did you expect me to do?" Caroline crossed her arms and scoffed at him.

"How about not have me believe that you were dead and have to grieve you and move on!" Caroline shouted and he saw now that the conversation was going nowhere. He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his body and pushed her hair behind her ear. "What matters now is that I'm alive and we're both safe from his clutches. What I need you to do is go home and stay there," he asked her and Caroline hugged him tightly. "I'm not safe there Klaus was invited in," she told him thoughtfully. "But he doesn't suspect you so your safe but if you don't feel like you are take my car and I'll have Hayley show you a safe way out of town." He said and then glared at Hayley daring her to protest. "And go where?" she complained tired of hearing Tyler's half ass plans for the day.

"Your father's boyfriend house, he would probably enjoy the company," she grabbed the back of his head and surprised them both by kissing him gently on the lips. "I'll go home and pack and be back first thing in the morning," she whispered and finally let it all sink in that he was actually still alive. Tyler, was alive!

"Her hallucinations won't stop unless a new hunter is awakened and if Jeremy truly is a new hunter than he needs to kill a vampire you fucking moron!" Klaus screamed into his phone as he went to look for Elena. She was locked up in their guest quarters where his hybrid was supposed to be protecting her. He arrived to see no hybrid standing at the door and upon entering the room he saw no Elena. "The lot of you will never learn when she kills her damn self then you can blame it on your stupidity!" Klaus spit into the phone and then ended the call.

"Bonnie, we need to talk," Caroline said as her friend picked up the phone. Bonnie was freaking out because Shane was telling her everything she wanted to hear but Kol seemed so serious about him being suspicious. When she had been away with him and Greta the things that he was showing her seemed great along with the fact that she would no longer belong to the spirits. Then she thought back to when she asked why Greta was not learning.

"_Shane I mean I appreciate everything you are showing me but are you sure this isn't dangerous?" she questioned looking around at the two of them. They sat on the small sofa across from the chair she was sitting on. The candle on the coffee table was still lit from when she successfully used expression from the first time. "Bonnie what you doing is simply natural," he assured her, surely happier than she was at the fact she was learning quickly. "Then why isn't she using it?" her question was directed to Greta who looked unhappy for some reason._

"_She would love to tell you it is because she hasn't lost the spirits but the truth of the matter is…she isn't strong enough. Your family is a direct descendant of the most powerful witch to ever walk this Earth. The woman Qetsiyah, in the story, is your ancestor Bonnie. Your magic is strong and pure and without the spirits to control you the things you could do are unbelievable. The lives that you could have saved will be in high numbers. You can protect your loved ones Bonnie." He hadn't need to say anything else. She knew that she would have to be brave and strong so that her friends and family would stop dying._

"Care, what's going on?" she finally asked. She was sitting on the couch skimming through the things she had learned. She needed for Kol to have faith in her and believe that she was doing the right thing. What good could she be to anybody if Bonnie the witch was no longer a witch? Well, besides being Caroline's own personal advice column.

"Tyler is alive," she thought she heard the blonde respond but that had to be a mistake right? "What do you mean alive?" the last thing she needed was for another one of her friends to be seeing ghosts as well. "I mean he has been alive this entire time working along with Hayley to free Klaus's hybrids from the sire bond." She explained and a few thoughts came across Bonnie's mind but she had better taste than to bring them up.

"I don't mean to bring the bearer of bad news Care but what about Klaus?" Bonnie questioned and silently sent a prayer to her ancestors that Caroline did not get in the middle of their pissing contest. "I don't know Bonnie! Now that I know Tyler is actually alive and has been working hard to get rid of our problem I feel kind of bad. I don't know what to do or who to choose!" the panic in her voice was crystal clear and Bonnie knew the control freak was almost at her blonde wits end. "Ok first of all calm down and think this through. Who do you like more?" Bonnie asked plainly as if they were deciding over a pair of heels for a job interview. "Bonnie if it was that easy would I call?" she shot back sarcastically causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yes, yes you would Caroline! I don't know what to say you're the go to on relationships in this group. Whose sex is better?" Bonnie asked and she could hear Caroline choking shortly after. "I have never exactly had sex with Klaus," she admitted and this time it was Bonnie's turn to choke. "Ok well, that's easy, sleep with him," she offered and Caroline stopped folding her clothes and thought about what Bonnie said.

"That easy huh?" Caroline asked her secretly referring to her splurge with the two Mikaelson brothers. "Caroline you are immortal what is there to worry about? Live your life and regret it later!" Bonnie told her as if that was the most obvious thing ever. "I can't believe I'm even thinking this but what if I have sex with him and I don't like it? If I choose Tyler?" this time she was a bit excited to hear what Bonnie would have to say. The girl could be so random at times.

"Then you…damn…have you still been drinking vervain?" Bonnie asked and Caroline looked over at her little canteen then back to the suitcase in front of her. "Yes, why?" Bonnie smirked into the phone loving the fact that she could for once be naughty and not have to worry about feeling bad about it. "Start a fight with Klaus and make him compel you into giving in, into being with him. Then if it isn't good and Tyler ever finds out you can say he compelled you!" she exclaimed and Caroline nodded her head thinking that the plan could actually work.

"Ok well in the morning I'm going to let you know what happened, keep safe ok?" Caroline asked but she missed what Bonnie mumbled in return. She was sending a text to Klaus telling him that they needed to talk. She fished through her closet and her chest looking for the most perfect thing to wear. She made sure to shower and use her smell goods. A good three hours had passed before she thought to check her phone for a response. Her hair was up in rollers at that moment and would be ready in another twenty-five minutes. Her time on the phone with Bonnie and then messing around trying to get cute left her blind to the outside world.

In that short amount of time one of the hybrid's they approached had accidentally let slip that they saw Tyler within Klaus's hearing range. The massacre of his precious hybrids had already been committed and Carol was now dead. The big bad hybrid in question was on his way home to break a few things and shower. His phone was actually the least of his worries right about now. Had he checked it then he would have gotten Caroline's second message.

_Klaus, I can't believe you're ignoring me. I'm on my way now!_

When Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson Manor she had a dark foreboding about the entire situation. She could feel the butterflies in a frenzy going through her stomach. She thought that she was just nervous over the fact that she was about to sleep with Klaus. She still had no idea of the things that had happened in her precious little town. For one thing when she knocked on the door no one answered. Carefully, Caroline twisted the knob and found the door unlocked. As quietly as she could in her six inch heels Caroline made her way up the stairs. Once she made it upstairs she stopped in the hall to check their mirror.

She had chosen her pink pumps with the diamond encrusted spike since they made her butt poke out more. She had thrown a black trench coat over her little set that was meant for Klaus's eyes only. Her hair was curled in a pinup style that made her look much older than her deceased one. Her lips were in a pouty pink to match her lips and her eye shadow job as to die for. She exhaled with renewed confidence and made her way to Klaus's room. Caroline raised her fist to knock on the door but before she could a scowling Klaus swung the door open.

"Oh great, just the person I wanted to see," he hissed at her rolling his eyes to amplify his annoyed look. 'Damn he's cute when he's pouting' she thought to herself. The second thing she noticed was that his hair was wet and his shirt clung to his chest, he had just showered. Her senses went into overload at that moment and all she could do was stand there with her fist still raised until her body calmed back down. On his part, he did not say anything but he folded his arms over his chest waiting for her to gather her bearings. He knew the affect he had on Caroline and the fact that he had recently showered and dressed before he was dry wasn't lost upon him. He simply wanted to see what she would do about it.

"Why didn't you respond to my text messages?" she finally asked and mimicked his pose to feign annoyance as well. "Because sweetheart some things are more important to me than my cell phone!" he nearly growled and Caroline knew this would be easier than she could ever hope for. Caroline pushed him into his room after remembering they were in the hallway still. Klaus allowed himself to be pushed into the room only to advance on her and hit the door right by her head. He enjoyed watching her jump in fear until she realized he had only slammed the door shut.

"Why are you here dear Caroline? I don't currently have any plans that you could ruin!" he yelled and she had to remind herself why she was there indeed in order to not get too afraid to even speak. She had no idea that the reason he could not just go out and make more hybrids was because she had turned Elena back into a vampire. Hell, she didn't even know that he had the need for more hybrids!

"Klaus I did the right thing and you know it so let it go! Gosh, why do you have to be such a horrible person?" she questioned and then stormed quickly away from him before he had the chance to do something stupid like hurt her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more like Tyler!" he spat and she turned around with a complete surprised look on her face. Before she could think of anything to say he was on her staring her in the eyes with the deranged look of his. "Did you know that he was still alive?" he asked and she realized in that moment that he was compelling her. "Speak the truth," he growled and she shook her head. "Tyler isn't alive Klaus he died because of you," she told him and he turned from her in an attempt to control his anger.

"Since when do you think you have to compel the truth me Klaus?" she growled at him and sat her hand on her hip. "Since you have to be so difficult and then there is your given track record when it comes to me and your little group of friends," she could hear the hatred and venom laced in his voice. He was discouraging her but she was determined to be wild and do something wild and crazy like Bonnie had. She needed the excitement and the slight drama in her life; although, hindsight has always been known to be one hundred times better, even better than supernatural vision.

"Then compel me again!" she shouted out before she could talk herself out of it. His anger faded away then as he cocked his head to the side unsure if he had heard her correctly. "Compel me Niklaus," she whispered as she stalked towards him slowly unbuttoning her trench coat. He visibly swallowed and a look of vulnerability took over his gorgeous features. Hell, he was turning her on just by standing there lightly wet staring at her as if she was the most dangerous creature on the earth's surface. She stopped a breath's distance from him and dropped her coat to pool around her feet. Her hands settled on her hips defiantly as his eyes dared to slowly look down.

She was wearing a pink and white corset that had her body looking like a coke bottle. The outer seam of the lace was a hot pink and the inner part, made of lace, was white and left nothing to the imagination. Her nipples were hard from mere anticipation but the pink coloring made them blend in well. Caroline was wearing matching pink and white panties with a ruffle on the back and a peep toe hole down her middle. Slowly she turned so that he could see how delicious her body looked from all vantage points. When she was facing him again his angry expression had returned but this time she could see right through it.

"Now why would I want to compel you?" he asked her closing what little breathing room was between them. "Because I'm difficult and given my track record you won't have another choice," she retorted. "Oh really," he asked his British accent making it hard for her to jump his bones and blow her entire plan. "And what exactly will I be compelling you to do?" she knew then that he was enjoying the little game she was playing. "Compel to relax and let whatever happens tonight happen," she offered and he nodded before contemplating the consequences of his actions. 'Oh no, he's not going to do it!' her brain kept screaming until he grabbed her around the back of her throat and tilter her head to look into his eyes.

"Caroline, I want you to relax and let whatever happens tonight just happen," he ordered and she swallowed before slowly nodding her head yes. The entire time she was wondering how they could say the exact same things and he sound so much sexier than she did. "What is going to happen now?" she asked and in an instant two ideas ran through his head. He could tell her that nothing was going to happen and send her on her way…one look down at her body again told him that it wasn't going to happen. "Words won't even begin to describe," he smirked and she smiled to and slightly puckered her lips for him.

As soon as his lips pressed against hers she lifted her left leg to his hip. Caroline let his tongue tease her lips before she slightly opened her mouth to invite him in. He had pulled her leg around his waist and she wasted no time jumping up on top of him. His hands cupped her ass as he ran her fingers through his gorgeous wet locks. Each time their lips met she could feel shivers trembling down her spine into her already wet core. They opened their eyes at the same time and before either of them could register the words the eyes were speaking they were kissing one another again. He lifted his hand up her back and beneath her arms to lift her up higher. Their kiss was broken off as she was lifted above his head and onto his shoulders.

Caroline could not help but scream a bit in excitement once she realized where she was going. He inhaled her scent as her swollen lips poked out of the peep hole luring him in further. His tongue nipped at her a bit and her hips bucked in response. Slowly and teasingly he licked her from bottom to top and then planted a fat kiss on her crown jewel. Her fingers fisted her hair as her heels dug under his shoulder blades. She moaned his name out as his tongue teased around her panties making her hips buck and her ass clench up. She hadn't even noticed him walking her to the bed so she squealed again when he lowered her down onto it. She unwrapped herself from his body and laid back on the bed as she watched him stare at her. He grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull it off but she quickly sat up and stopped him.

He was afraid for a moment that she had changed her mind until he reminded himself she was under his compulsion. Caroline grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped it down the middle and the pushed it off of his shoulders. He smirked at her and ran his fingers across her face to make sure she was really there. Her hand slid down his body and she groaned reveling in the feelings he was giving her. His muscles were defined and the studious look he was giving her intensified the simple act of tracing his perfect flesh. Caroline nipped at his bottom lip and then look innocently up into his eyes. He put his fingers up through her hair and kissed her back trying to give her the confidence she needed.

It was the right thing for him to do. The next thing he knew she was pulling back and her face was transformed as she ripped through his pants. There was no surprise that he was commando beneath but she was shocked at the size of him. Her mind wanted to instantly do comparisons but she pushed those thoughts away. Klaus stepped out of his pants and grabbed her chin to force her to look up at him. "Don't be afraid," he whispered and she nodded before grabbing him gently by the balls and making him walk forward. With no hands on his shaft her mouth covered him inch by inch as she tested how much she could swallow. She heard him gasp but she was too caught up in trying to master him to be hung up on that. Once she found that her gag reflexes were engaged she slid her tongue out to slither further down and then licked up the sides of him. Then slowly she sucked and licked her way back up to his head and repeated the process.

At that point one of Klaus hands was in her hair as the other dug into his comforter to help him keep his balance. It was one of the weirdest positions he had ever found himself in but he would expect nothing less from Caroline. Right now he was on the brink of moaning out but his masculinity was determined to fight so all that managed to come out were growls. The alpha male in him was raging for him to gain control over the situation. She wasn't making it any better by the slurping and smacking noises she was making as she sucked him into her own little submission. He felt her caress his balls and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. She pulled him out of her mouth and went to kiss his balls threatening to send him shooting all over her chest. He pushed her off of him and onto her back.

Caroline at first got nervous and then she thought back on the type of man Klaus is. She was sure that he was close but determined to make her cum before he did. So she complied and laid back on the bed rubbing her hands up and down her thighs while he tried to find his strength. After stopping his inner beast from trying to take over her stopped and watched her little show. She was rubbing her fingers between her legs tickling herself and making her own thighs quiver. He was on her right then pinning her fingers up above her head. He kissed her on the ear and neck then slowly made his way to the tops of her breast. Without even thinking he ripped open her corset from the lace and then tore the rest to near shreds. His hand forgetting her offending ones grabbed her perfect round breast and began massaging them and prepping them for himself.

He leaned down and slowly pulled her nipple into his mouth savoring the taste and textures her body had to offer. Klaus licked all around her breast and then moved on to the other before gently nibbling on her nipples. Caroline legs wrapped around his waist as her pulsating body arched up into his. He pushed her legs back down and kissed his way down her stomach. Her panties did not even stand a chance because as soon as his lips met them he ripped through them with his hands and teeth. She couldn't help but laugh at him but her giggles died down as the tip of his tongue flicked across her nub. She grabbed the cover as he kissed her lips and slid his tongue inside of her swirling it around and in and out. His tongue slid up and began its feather like assault on her pearl. She was moaning in seconds and screaming out her orgasm in minutes.

Her legs had locked on his neck and her fingers had somehow wound up into his hair. His hands slid down her thighs and he very gently bit down on her inner thigh making her moan again. She pulled him up by his hair and he complied putting his arms down on the sides of her head. Caroline was ready and she didn't know how much longer she could wait. "Caroline, love," he called out and she looked up at him ready to give him anything he could ever ask for. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he asked and before he could finish he felt her legs drawing him in. His forehead rested on top of hers and they stared at one another while the tip of his head pressed against her lips. He watched her eyes as he plunged inside of her. As he expected her eyes shot open and her legs clenched up on him. He rubbed his hands across her hair and then pulled her legs apart a bit.

After getting her to relax he pulled out of her hot drizzly folds and slid back in. She was expanded for him so he kept working at that pace until her body had adjusted. He cupped beneath her ass so he could dig deeper into her body. He moved so expertly in and out of her that she could have sworn he was given a map. Her hands clawed in his back as he pushed inside of her plowing into her body making her cry out. He pulled her thighs into his arms as he lifted her off the bed a bit and picked his pace up again. The only sounds in the room was her screaming and growling, the sound of his hard cock grinding into her wet body and her ass slapping against his thighs. He brought her legs together and held them in one hand by the ankle while his other hand slapped her on the ass. Caroline was feeling so good she didn't know whether to just scream at the top of her lungs or cry. He let his fangs scrape up her calf as he howled out and nearly collapsed on top of her. His body jerked as his hot seed pumped into her making the two of them throb and pulse against one another.

He let Caroline's legs down and then pulled himself up to kiss her on the lips. She rubbed her fingers through his hair and smiled peacefully. Slowly he pulled out of her and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. She sat up on her elbows as he rolled over to sit up beside her. Nothing could ruin this moment for him; not even the goofy smile on his face right now. Caroline smiled and ran her fingers through her hair before bending over on all fours for him. She arched her back and looked over her shoulder to him. "Don't tell me you've had enough already? Thousand years getting to you?" she teased and he smirked before jumping up to kneel behind her. "Oh sweetheart you have no idea the things I have learned in one thousand years," his hands latched onto her hips and he pulled her back onto him.

**Ok so Klaus's current hybrid count is like 6 or 7. There are a total of nine maybe ten in existence and one of those is Tyler. The other two have been freed of the sire bond but they were smart and ran out of town. Ok on another note I kind of had the rest of this story written down on a piece of paper but with Klaus returning to the big NO I had a few new ideas. I changed the ending and it will affect the story maybe a whole lot! I want some of the things that happened in the show to happen in the story but I'm not really one of the word for word types. **

**SO I was thinking maybe I would do some pov's from people that weren't exactly involved and have it kind of like when Klaus killed he hybrids and Carol's mom. I really really don't want to free Silas so I was thinking of having some type of plot twist or something. If you guys have any ideas feel free to comment or pm me on how I should go about this. Excuse me for any spelling/grammar errors guys it's been fun and great. I hope I did this chapter justice I'm really kind of iffy about it! There's lot more I want to say and probably need to say but I need to update my other story before my guilt drowns me! TTYL!**


	13. Bonnie's Secret

**Hey guys! I know we are all getting our hopes up about Caroline coming to New Orleans with Klaus but I think Julie is really pulling our legs to keep us watching to get her reviews in. I don't think she'll give us the happy ending we deserve and what with Hayley pregnant and Klaus accepting it (loads of bs) I don't know what to do. I still can't believe it and I want to say a lot of bad things about Hayley but then….yeah… So I will say this. I was going to have Bonnie drop the veil and talk to her ancestor to learn how to make the cure and make it available to all of her friends but like I said things have changed. It is mostly because of the things happening on the actual show and my chapters are my responses to what's going on. But yeah Caroline was going to become human and get pregnant and turn 21 and then turn back into a vampire. Buuuuutttt! I changed things and I like it a lot better! This chapter is basically a filler to get things moving along.**

**I don't like this chapter tbh but the end of is REALLY REALLY good and there is a bit of foreshadowing in it!**

"Good morning love," Klaus greeted Caroline as she turned and opened her eyes that morning. She looked well rested and if his eyes were not playing a trick him he would swear that she was glowing. Caroline rolled her eyes at how beautiful and perfect he could be in the morning when she was pretty sure she looked like crap. "Good morning Niklaus," she called out rubbing her fingers across his chest and then down his happy trail. "Quite the insatiable one aren't you," he joked and she lifted up on her elbow and rested her head in her hand.

"That isn't…what time is it?" she asked him in a brief state of panic. He cocked his head at her sudden change in attitude but turned to look over his shoulder for a clock or phone or anything with the time on it. Apparently, it was not good enough for Caroline. She used her vampire speed to grab her trench coat and look in her phone. It was half past nine and she had over 20 missed calls. "Klaus I have to go," she said quickly forcing herself to not look up at him. She hated feeling like she was playing the double agent but she was not doing it for her friends or anyone else. She tried to clear out her notifications and accidentally clicked on her messages.

_Caroline where are you?_

_I'm at your house!_

_Are you ok?_

_Please tell me you're still alive!_

_I'm heading over to Bonnie's_

Caroline scrolled up a bit to see what had him worried or asking her if she was dead.

_Klaus is crazy._

_He killed my mom Care and he's after me… I need you_

"Wait what?" Caroline said aloud and then looked over to Klaus who was trying to find out how he could possibly put his pants back on. "You killed Carol?" she asked him pointing her index finger in his direction. His expression changed from one of mild curiosity back into psychotic deranged killer within a second. "Is that Tyler texting you? Please tell your dear boyfriend I have a score to settle with him!" he challenged his eyes darkening as each moment passed between the two of them.

"Was this what it was about? Settling a score? Ugh oh my gosh I can't believe I slept with you!" Caroline spat and they both could feel that their moment was over. "I didn't force you to do anything dear Caroline! You came over here in that lovely little trench coat knowing exactly what it was you wanted to do." He leaned down and picked up her shredded lingerie and took a deep breath, reveling in the fragrance. She growled and stormed over to his closet taking a shirt and throwing it on. She put on her coat and glared at him.

"You're going to him aren't you?" he accused but she was frozen and hurt and could not answer. In truth she was going to Bonnie's house and if he just so happened to be there than it was a mere coincidence. "You tell him that when I find him I will hunt him down and skin him alive and only after he has begged me to end him will I grant him the opportunity to die." He growled and she threw on her coat and grabbed her heels trying to storm out. She made it to the bottom of the stairs before she ran into Rebekah.

"So you've moved on in your life? Or is it that your traveling backwards?" she asked and Caroline scrunched her brow up in confusion. "What are you talking about Rebekah?" Caroline asked but the blonde simply shoved a pair of jeans in her arms and walked upstairs. "Tell the witch my brother says to stop calling he doesn't want to talk," she called down the stairs. Caroline slid her pants on and stuck her feet down in her heels. She grabbed her keys out of her pocket and got in the car quickly dialing Bonnie's number.

"Hey Care!" Bonnie answered as she flipped her chocolate chip pancakes and checked on her sausage. "I'm on my way to you we need to talk, is Tyler there?" she asked as she sped through town towards Bonnie's home. "No I haven't…oh my gosh Caroline you know about what happened?" Bonnie squealed and Caroline had to yank the phone away. "I only know a little unlock the door I'm pulling up," she said hanging up the phone and rushing to get out of her car and into her friend's house.

"So where's the fire?" Bonnie asked her after she had locked up behind her. She quickly went to put her breakfast on a plate while she waited for Caroline to answer. "Whose side are we on?" her friend finally relented and Bonnie stopped her fork midway to her mouth and looked up. "What do you mean?" Bonnie walked around to the couch and sat down next to her friend.

"It's always going to be like this, the Mikaelsons versus the Salvatores and where do we fit into all of this? Now that I know Tyler is still alive it doesn't change how I feel for Klaus but I still love Tyler as well. Then Rebekah is mad because she thinks I'm not her friend since I was hanging around Elena when I haven't even talked to her. Kol is supposedly freaking out about this cure and he's mad at you in which Rebekah said some horrible things." Caroline ranted and rambled and then took a breath to see what Bonnie had to say. "Yeah Damon called me begging me to call Kol off. He says that he is trying to kill Jeremy and Elena so that everyone can be rid of their problem. But he won't even answer my calls," Bonnie began eating her little breakfast trying not to let her hurt feelings show.

"Doesn't it bother you that they are using us? They use us against them and we're stuck in the middle!" Caroline shouted and Bonnie raised her brow in thought on the matter. She was going to have to leave in a while to go to her study session with Professor Shane. "You should talk to Elena and see where her head is at," Bonnie suggested and Caroline nodded before taking her cell phone out. "Elena hey how are you doing?" Caroline asked when she heard her friend pick up. "I don't know if I am happy I am not dead or if I should be upset about it," she sighed and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well I for one am happy you're still alive," Caroline told her looking over to Bonnie for some help.

"How did things get so messed up? I mean I can't believe Tyler was alive this whole time, did you know?" Elena questioned twirling her fingers through her hair. "No of course I didn't know well he told me the other night I mean I still can't believe that Klaus killed his mom. Now he's upset and threatening to kill Tyler." She pulled her phone charger out of her pocket and plugged it into the wall before hooking it up to her phone. "Hold on wait he killed Carol? Oh my freaking gosh Caroline hold on wait something is going on with the boys outside," Elena told her and Caroline took the phone away from her mouth to address Bonnie.

"Where are they?" she asked her and Bonnie sat her plate down on the table and scooted closer to the edge although Caroline's vampire hearing would have heard her. "Klaus has had Jeremy training to kill vampires to finish the tattoo. So Damon took him up to the cabin to train him on how to vampire hunt," Bonnie whispered and she nodded her head finding it a bit curious that Bonnie was keeping up with Jeremy. "Caroline, Klaus is here demanding that Jeremy finish the cure by tonight," Elena whined and Caroline stood up. "Wait, he's up there? How does he expect Jeremy to be ready to kill that many vampires like, now?" she asked and she could hear her friend crying over the phone.

"Can't you say anything to him?" Elena asked as if the notion had finally crossed her mind. Caroline tried to not be annoyed that she had become the ultimate weapon against Klaus. "He's kind of pissed off at me about the whole Tyler thing so I don't really think he will listen," Caroline admitted and waved off Bonnie's questioning eyes. "I'm going to go out there and say something to him I'll call you later," Elena hung up before she was able to tell her to tread lightly and to watch out for Kol.

"Did you sleep with him?" Bonnie asked Caroline before she was able to even put her phone down. "Bonnie could you be any less tasteful?" she joked before nodding her head yes. "How was it?" she inquired and Caroline flew over to the couch to hug her friend as she began crying. "It was the greatest thing in the world Bonnie I couldn't ask for more. He…he can do some things," she said through her tears and Bonnie began crying as well. "I miss Kol so much Caroline it's hard to breathe at night I feel so alone. He got upset because I wouldn't stop practicing my magic but how can he expect me to give up on something that makes me, me?" they sat there in one another's arms crying for a good half an hour.

"I have to go I have to meet with Professor Shane and practice some more advanced magic. He has me do minute things when Greta is around because he doesn't completely trust her," Caroline sat up off of Bonnie's chest and wiped her eyes. "What do you mean Greta?" she questioned while Bonnie dried her tears as well. "She is the one who introduced me to the Professor and I think the fact that he can't trust her makes me trust him more. With this whole cure thing we can right a lot of wrongs. He only wants the scientific find and it's helping me get my magic back. The things I can do Caroline is so magnificent!" Bonnie explained and even though Caroline could not quite understand it she was happy for her.

"Well just be careful Bonnie I can't have anything happening to you. I need to try and find Tyler and bring him some type of comfort," Caroline looked down at her clothes and then up at Bonnie. "You can use my shower I should have a t-shirt and some jeans you can fit," she answered without even having to be asked. Caroline got up and walked towards Bonnie's room. "Hey Caroline," Bonnie called out and Caroline turned around to face her. "Where's your bra?" she said and burst out laughing, it seemed to be contagious because Caroline began laughing as well. "It's in shreds at Klaus's house if you must know," Bonnie stopped laughing and nodded her head. She sent Kol a quick text and began cleaning up her dishes as she waited for Caroline.

Together the two of them walked out of the house and Bonnie turned to lock her door. "Stefan what are you doing here?" Bonnie heard Caroline say and she turned around to see their friend on the first step of her porch. "Hey Stefan is everything ok?" Bonnie asked and he frowned up a bit before looking to the sky and back at the girls. "It's Kol and Klaus, the two of them are going crazy through this town. Klaus apparently wants to dagger him and he's trying to use me get Rebekah to get to him. Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy and now he's locked in our cellar and quite frankly no one is safe around here anymore. Tyler's cousin Matt is trying to gather werewolves in the city to wage war against Klaus. I'm stressed out and I know we all are I just I'm glad you two are safe." Stefan admitted and Caroline went down to give him a big hug. She looked over her shoulder to Bonnie and the witch smiled before joining them in on a big group hug.

"Everything is going to be ok Stefan, if things are meant to be then they will," Bonnie whispered to him and kissed him on the forehead he smiled at her and she excused herself from the group. "So my mom is having my work brought in from school and I have a lot to catch up on plus I need to talk with Tyler and make sure he is ok. I know he's here somewhere hiding out," Caroline sighed and Stefan smiled and rubbed his hand through her hair ruffling the front up. "What about our big bad hybrid?" he questioned as they began walking to her car. "Well you know him if he wants something bad enough he'll huff and puff and blow my house down," she joked and Stefan smiled for the first time that day.

"I talked to Rebekah earlier and she's not really feeling the love. Caroline let me ask you, if you could would you take the cure?" he held onto her car door as she got in and thought about his question. "Maybe if I knew everything would be ok and that I could settle down and live a happy life then yes. But we all know nothing can be like that in Mystic Falls," he thought about her answer and nodded his head. "Be careful and keep in touch, oh and tell Tyler I said I'm sorry about his mom," she nodded and by the time she had her cell phone out her door was closed and he was gone.

"Hey, Tyler where are you?" Caroline asked when he picked up the phone.

Bonnie pulled up at the grill later on that night hoping to unwind and get a few good drinks. She had a very intense session with Professor Shane and she was high off of power. The night air chilled her to the bones so she reached back in her car and grabbed her jacket. Her instincts told her that someone was watching her or following her so she took a deep breath and prepared herself. When she closed her car door Klaus seemingly materialized right before her eyes.

"Gosh Klaus, I was about to set your ass on fire!" she spat and he looked at her unconvinced that she had the gall to actually do so. "Stalking me won't get Caroline back what do you want?" she asked locking her door and heading towards the grill. He rolled his eyes before stalking after her and appearing in front of her again. "I can assure you I have no more feelings left for that girl. It's my brother that I am concerned for," he watched as the flames of disbelief washed over into concern. "Spare me the questions and hold on," he growled and before she could register what he'd said she was up in his arms travelling at vampire speeds through Mystic Falls.

"Wait, something is wrong why is the door unlocked?" Bonnie asked and she heard screaming from inside of the house. "_Jeremy do it now!_" she heard Elena scream and Klaus pushed the door on open in time for them to see Jeremy stake Kol.

"NO!" Bonnie yelled as he faced her and turned into a coal like form right before their eyes. Klaus grabbed her back as she tried to run to him while he stared at the doppelganger and her bothersome brother. "He was going to kill us!" Elena screamed over Bonnie's cries and begging.

"Elena shut the hell up!" Bonnie snapped and an unseen force pushed Klaus back. The lights began flickering and the electronics started to go haywire. "Bonnie…Bonnie!" Elena called out and she looked at her. Only the whites of her eyes were showing and even they seemed to be glowing. Her hair was whipping across her face and the wind seemed to increase tenfold pushing them and the furniture around the house. Picture frames fell from the walls and crashed down to the ground along with any dishes or fixtures that were up high.

"The spirits are taking over you Bonnie you're better than this, I'm sorry ok," Elena screamed and Bonnie snapped her head towards her again and this time Elena clambered to the ground crying in pain. "The spirits don't control me anymore!" Bonnie spat in a voice too deep for her, it seemed as though she was possessed. Blood began running down her nose and tears were rolling down her eyes. Jeremy tried to approach her but the winds were too strong for him to even get close. Klaus was powerless to do anything as he was not invited in the house and she was just inside of the door. He heard someone trying to sneak up from behind and he turned in time to see that it was Damon.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked Klaus while trying to see if it was safe to get inside. "What happened is your bitch and her brother killed my brother and now Bonnie is seeking revenge," he said through gritted teeth. Damon tried to settle on a way he should be feeling but nothing registered but worry for Elena. Now that Klaus had said something he could hear Elena crying and screaming in pain. "I have to get to Elena," he declared and Klaus merely glared at him really wanting to satisfy his bloodlust. He needed to get even. "By all means mate go right in," he offered waving his hand towards the door.

Damon stepped through and was immediately hit with a wave of pain. He walked back out and scowled at Klaus as if it was his entire fault. In a way he was pretty sure he could find some way to bring it all back on Klaus. "Fine then I'll take out Bonnie," Damon figured and Klaus simply smirked and let him attempt to make his way to Bonnie. Before Damon made it across the threshold Klaus grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head into the doorframe. Damon looked at him and before he uttered something highly unintelligent Klaus hand was in his chest grasping his heart.

"You know I have always been a firm believer in getting even mate. They took a sibling from me and well the rest is history. But no one, no one will harm my brother's gal, especially not you." With a gorgeous smile on his face Klaus ripped Damon's heart from his chest and squeezed the blood slowly from it before throwing it down on the porch. With his arms folded behind his back he returned to the show in front of him. Bonnie cried out and dropped to the ground short for breath and bleeding heavily from her nose and her eyes at this point. A loud boom came from the skies and a large blackout occurred leaving everything pitch black. Klaus looked up as the rain began falling and lightning began shooting from the skies. To say he was curious was an understatement. Elena had stopped screaming and Jeremy ran over to her to comfort her.

Bonnie began screaming next; it was so loud that Klaus stepped back a bit and then covered his hands over his ears. Jeremy ran over to her as her body began shaking and convulsing. "Get your bloody fucking hands off of my gal before I rip them apart joint by joint," Klaus ran back to the doorway and smiled brighter than a kid on Christmas. Kol was standing right above Jeremy and Bonnie. Jeremy jumped away like he had seen a ghost. Klaus was really curious as to why he would be surprised since seeing ghost used to be his specialty. Kol's clothes were still burnt but for what he had just gone through he looked perfectly fine. He reached down and pulled Bonnie up into his arms rocking her and cooing in her ear.

"You're fucking crazy you know that right," he whispered in her ear and she got completely quiet and still. He looked down at her and closed her eyes before kissing her softly on the forehead. "Kol?" her weak voice cried out and he nodded his head at her. "I don't…how is this possible?" she asked and he frowned at her and wiped her face clean from all of the blood. "I was…I was on the other side when a bunch of hooded figures grabbed me telling me it wasn't my time yet. Then I saw you there muttering spells and enchantments and a woman was there warning you to turn around and go back. I tried to tell you the same because something did not seem right. The hooded figures seemed to be pretty damn happy though," he muttered as he tried to remember everything that had happened to him in that short amount of time.

"Jeremy your arm," they heard Elena say and now it was his turn to scream as the markings finally completed and showed themselves to the world. He gritted his teeth and tore his shirt off looking at the road map on his body. Elena walked over to Jeremy to get a good look at the marks when an awful smell hit her nose. She turned to the door and looked at Klaus standing there watching them carry on without a care in the world. She looked past Klaus and her jaw dropped. "Who is that?" she asked and Klaus turned to look at the body on the porch and then kicked it lightly. "Oh no one that concerns you sweetheart," he answered and Rebekah ran up on the porch. "Where the hell is the bitch responsible for killing my brother?" she asked Klaus and he nodded his head in the house.

She looked down at Damon's dead body and smiled before looking back up at Elena. "It's about time someone did it," she hissed and Elena stepped a bit closer to the door and saw Damon lying there lifeless. She fell back to the ground and covered her mouth to drown out her screams. "There was the reaction I was waiting for," Klaus commented and Rebekah smiled devilishly at him. "You didn't? Why did you kill Damon?" she yelled out to Klaus and he slammed his hand against the frame of the door making the already chaotic house tremble beneath his power. "YOU LOT KILLED MY BROTHER!" he screamed and Elena turned to look at Kol as he tried to comfort Bonnie. "Yes, because he tried to kill us and it completed the freaking tattoo you wanted done so badly. And he's right here he's fine," she spat feeling a bit safe behind the doors to a house he hadn't been invited into. "Wait, Bonnie can't you bring him back?" Elena begged with an innocent face and sensitive eyes.

"She won't be doing a damn thing of that sort love, best find you another witch this one is mine!" Kol spoke defensively then looked down at the one girl that had ever gotten to him. Something about her let him know that he had made the right decision. Bonnie was fierce looking with a matching feisty attitude. Her conversation was always intoxicating and her body left his craving more. Not to mention the fact that she just so happened to be a powerful witch. If he could allow his heart to lead his mind he would think that he was in love with the girl. He stared down at her trying to hide his personal revelation while his old vampire brain tried to dissect these emotions.

"Now that that's settled, Jeremy how about you come out here old chap and let's have ourselves a little spat. I won't hurt you, scouts honor," Klaus asked jokingly and Elena shook her head no to him. "Klaus your raving mad if you are still thinking of going after that cure!" Kol shouted and his brother simply frowned at the correct implication. "Their inside and you can't get in, what makes you think I won't kill him right now?" he threatened. Klaus changed position to his favorite cocky one and smirked down at his little brother. He pretended to ponder the question by placing his index finger to his forehead and then pointed it down at Kol.

"For one little brother you wouldn't dare leave your witch's side and for two if you were going to you would have by now," he answered and when Kol simply glared at him he shouted "Bingo!" and began laughing. "This party just keeps getting bigger and better now doesn't it?" Klaus asked and then turned around to face their new visitor. "Rebekah and dear Professor Shane," he announced before turning an instigating eye towards Kol. Just as he suspected, Kol was so angry his face was transformed. If they believed that he was the impulsive Mikaelson then they had obviously never met Kol.

Bonnie, who was fading in and out of consciousness, reached her hand up and rubbed his face before shaking her head no. She crawled over to her knees and allowed him to help her to her feet. Kol helped her to the door and then pass his brother onto the porch. "Shane what are you doing here?" she asked, missing the way Kol flinched as the 'Professor' was dropped from his name. "I saw and hell we all felt the magic coming from this place. I needed to know you were ok," he answered truthfully and Klaus watched his younger brother contemplate his next chain of actions.

"Don't start Niklaus I'm here for the same reasons," Rebekah interjected being that she knew her brothers oh so well! He frowned and pat his brother on the shoulder before smiling down at the professor. "I say kill the competition now because it seems the ladies of Mystic Fall have a hard time choosing between men. It's never fun to actually compete with ones that could never be our betters let alone come close to our level," he whispered seriously and stared at Bonnie the entire time he spoke. "Klaus," Bonnie whispered stopping him from running off down the stairs.

"I don't want to hear any excuses for her. She's with him and I know it. Don't worry they won't be around for long." He admitted and she gasped deeply and almost fell to the ground had it not been for Kol supporting her weight. Klaus nodded at the professor as he passed and smirked at his skulking little sister. Something always seemed to be bothering her.

"She was on vervain," Bonnie whispered but he could still hear her. He kept walking for a moment thinking she had finally gone mad. Slowly, her words began turning wheels in his head as he thought on what she must have meant. He turned and cocked his head at her; his eyes not giving away any of his emotions because he could not settle on one. What did that mean? Why had she ordered him to compel her if she was on vervain? Was she playing him so she could have sex with him and not feel guilty about it? Klaus nodded his head at Bonnie and sped off.

Bonnie's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell down to the ground unconscious. Kol scooped her up in his arms and began calling out her name. Shane wanted to go see if he could help but he was absolutely terrified of the originals in his presence. "Get your hands off of her!" a woman shouted and two more followed her out of a black SUV. "Who in the bloody hell are you?" Kol spat and now cursing himself for being completely vulnerable. It was clear to him that the one who spoke was a vampire and the other two were witches. He knew exactly what, well who, it was they were after. "I'm her mother," the vampire woman answered and Kol took a better look at her before looking down at his Bonnie.

"Darling, she's mine, she's not going anywhere," Kol answered and Rebekah gave her answer by hissing at one of the witches. The witches jumped and began instantly muttering curses. Kol did his best to not drop Bonnie but the pain was so excruciating it was making holding onto her difficult. The attack on him wasn't just of the mind the witch was literally grinding all of his bones together and making his ribs enclose on his heart. Abby sped over to him and snatched Bonnie and hurriedly they all got in the SUV and drove off. Kol dropped down to his knees to catch his breath. He looked in the doorway of the Gilbert home and cursed every meeting that horrid family. He grabbed Rebekah and took off towards their manor.

"Damn it," Kol snapped as soon as he had Rebekah safely in her bed. "It'll be ok Kol I'm sure Bonnie can take care of herself," Rebekah whispered as he stormed out. His feet took him as fast as possible to Bonnie's home but he found that he could not enter a fifty foot perimeter around the house.

"You witches don't know who you're messing with," he shouted wanting so badly to destroy, dismantle, and slaughter thousands of witches. It was a pity really he usually got along so well with them. As he waited for them to answer he pulled out his cell phone and called Klaus.

"Bonnie has delved way too deep in dark magic and the spirits are not happy about it. The track she's on she'll be dead soon!" Abby finally answered stepping from the house onto the porch. He looked at her as he waited for his brother to pick up but he never said anything.

"Nik, I…know you know I need your help!" Kol growled then looked back over to Bonnie's mother. "I'm not saying you're wrong darling I'm only telling you I am not the enemy—for now," he threatened. "I have got my hands a bit full brother but I will send Adrian and Greta over to assist you," Klaus finally responded as he tried his best to keep the humor out of his voice. Kol hung up the phone and came as close as he could to the barrier they had put up. He heard Bonnie screaming from inside of the house and his heart responded to her pain making him angrier than ever.

"Let me in bitch…before I huff and puff and blow this house down. TELL YOUR WITCH FRIENDS THAT I WON'T JUST STOP AT THEM. I'LL HUNT DOWN THEIR LOVED ONES…grandparents, children, grandchildren, husbands, sisters, brothers, uncles and aunts, delivery men, clerks at the store, neighbors and their children, pets, and anyone else they ever even breathed near. It'll be a massacre to be told for centuries after you all are long and dead." He promised and Abby swallowed deeply while contemplating everything he had just said. She loved her daughter but if the witches had heard him will they continue? Her friend Jeanne stepped out on the porch and smiled at Kol.

"You don't scare us vampire if we gather enough witches then even you will be powerless to stop us. But don't worry your end will be coming soon," she retorted and Kol smiled at her before taking off his jacket since the little standoff seemed to be getting serious. "You witches will have to defeat me and my family and also every vampire born from our lineage. Seeing that I am not an idiot the lot of you will have to link together in order to be strong enough to take us all out. That means kill one kill all," he grabbed a rock and threw it up in the air and caught it. After a few more tosses Greta and her escort had arrived and Kol smirked again.

"Girl what are you doing?" Jeanne asked her and Greta smiled as Adrian put her down on the ground. "I'm here to help this young man get to the girl he loves, what exactly are you doing?" she questioned and Jeanne shook her head at her and walked back into the house. Adrian tried to step through but found that he was blocked as well. Greta smirked and walked through the perimeter with ease and Abby charged her instantly. She took her down easily and walked on inside of the house. She put out the candles and began chanting to give power to Bonnie. The other witches were trying not to break rank and fight her back that was what Abby was for. Bonnie was lying on the coffee table of her gran's house screaming in pain and anger.

"Bonnie Kol is outside, channel him!" Greta shouted to her once she realized that her powers were not enough. She had no idea if her words could reach Bonnie since she seemed to be far gone in the exorcism. Outside, Kol felt a pull coming from inside of him making him feel drained. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his head wondering for a second what the hell was going on. Adrian tried to help him up but he pushed him away and sent him to go get Klaus. Something strange was going on but he had no idea what. His ears picked up on footsteps from behind him and the next thing he knew he was shot with wooden stakes. The next thing to hit him was an explosion of vervain and then…his world went black.

"Rudy," Abby greeted the father of their child and he nodded to her and looked down at the first vampire he had ever taken down. "I hope you and your friends know what you're doing," he commented as he walked into the house and hit Greta in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. She fell to the ground with a thud and he looked around at all of the witches and nodded his head uncomfortably to them.

Kol rolled over to try and get up but the splinters of wood in his chest were a bit too painful. "Bonnie," he called out before he collapsed on the ground again hoping like hell she'll be ok. Inside of the house things started to take a change as Bonnie calmed herself down with a few breathing exercises she learned from the Professor. "Greta, get up and go to Kol," she called out in a voice that was not her on. Her father stood at the wall watching as the girl, almost in a hypnotized state rose from the ground and walked out of the house.

"Witches…fall," she commanded and one by one they each collapsed on the ground bleeding from the noses and drained of most of their power. Bonnie's eyes were glazed over in a dull gray and her voice was an octave or too deeper than her normal voice. She stood from the couch and looked at her father. "If he's not ok I'll rip your spine out," she growled and bumped her mother's shoulder on her way out. "Bonnie," she called out but the girl ignored her. "What the hell is going on?" Rudy asked and Abby shook her head no.

"I think she may be possessed," she whispered as she followed her daughter carefully off of the porch. "He's not here," she heard Greta say and the wind instantly picked up around them. They were so strong that tree branches were breaking free landing on people's houses and cars. The neighbors came outside to see what the fuss was about. Bonnie released a burst of power throwing all of them back five or ten feet and knocking the humans out. "What do you mean?" she asked Greta and the witch pointed at the ground where Kol should have been lying. Bonnie turned around and stormed over to her father and kicked him in the knee before grabbing him by his collar.

"Where is he?" she asked shaking him and before he could speak she asked again and this time she was more furious. "He was lying there unconscious I swear!" he mumbled out and she dropped him down to the ground and turned to do a locator spell.

"Miss Bennett," she heard a familiar voice call out and she turned towards the owner. "I don't want to say I told you so but I think credit is due to me. Did I not tell you how much potential you had? Look at you now," Klaus joked and she started walking towards him. He put his hands up in surrender and stepped back from him. "Now there is no need to get hasty witch, my brother is at the hospital getting the wood removed from his body. Best to have experts handle such a delicate situation," he explained and she cocked her head at him. "Take me to him Niklaus," his playful expression died once she tried to tell him what to do and he walked up to her and looked her right in the creepy looking eyes.

"You may have all of them around here afraid but you don't scare me sweetheart, now how about you ask me a bit more nicely?" he asked putting his arm around her back and extending the other one forward. "Caroline," she uttered and he turned his ear towards her so that he may hear her more clearly. "I will kill Caroline," she repeated and he smirked at her before looking around as if someone was watching, Greta was the only one.

"I'll let you in on a secret, I already plan to," he whispered almost exotically in her ear and she eyed him in disbelief. He laughed at her expression and pushed her towards his black Yukon Denali and of course Greta followed. "You would never harm a blonde hair on her head," she argued as he put her in the passenger seat. "Better ask my brother when you see him. I've never been one to take rejection too lightly and I sure as hell do not tolerate deception or betrayal, your friend is guilty of all three. The best way to get over her is to kill her." He reasoned and sped around to the driver seat of the car and got in. He paid no mine to the nosey witch in the backseat if she wanted a show she will get one.

They arrived to the hospital and Bonnie got out before the vehicle was all the way in park. Klaus smiled at her eagerness and politely followed her into the building. Bonnie, it seemed had no problem locating his brother and all he had to do was follow. They entered the room and found Kol drinking from the nurse who had just tended to his wounds. He saw Bonnie and let her fall to the ground looking extremely worried and guilty at the same time.

"I'm a binge eater," he joked and Bonnie eyes finally went back to green and she ran to jump in his arms. He caught her a lot less gracefully than he would have liked and then wiped the blood from his face in case she wanted a kiss. "I think that you saved my life," she whispered to him rubbing her face across his ear and her arms around his neck. "All that I know is that I heard Greta tell me to channel you and I've been feeling stronger ever since," when she explained he understood now why it felt like someone was draining the life force from him.

"How could you do that? What was the link?" he questioned wondering what it was of his that she could possibly have. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I wanted it to be special, Kol I'm pregnant," she said relaxing her shoulders and looking anywhere in the room but at Kol.

**Cliffhanger I know I know right? What a way to drop the bomb Bonnie! Omg so how do we think Kol is going to react? Angry, happy, sad, worried? We all know how Elijah will fill about this…or do we? There is definitely some Klaroline in the next chapter! Klaus is talking a big game saying that he is going to kill her and Tyler. What do you guys think will happen? Rebekah also plays an important role in the next chapter and someone runs away!**

**I finished this chapter on Wednesday but I waited until Thursday to update this…my birthday is May 6 and I'll be 21! I'm through talking this time so until next time!**


	14. Let it Burn

**First and foremost let me say I appreciate all of the follows and reviews I have received for this story, however, THIS CHAPTER AND CLIFFHANGER lol BELONGS TO JUSTINE! Guest reader so I can't thank you personally and I always forget to thank you….but thank you soooo much! Now everyone else I'm sorry about the long wait and then the short chapter but as always I try to give you a nice lengthy chapter and end up taking forever. I'm going through a really rough time and I'm so stressed out so I'm just uploading this with hopes it will excite you and hold you over until my heart either swells or cracks into a million pieces. To all of my readers I hope that your personal, business, and love lives are filled with joy, happiness, success, and love. I really do. See you down at the bottom!**

"Well congratulations little brother seems you'll have to grow up soon," Klaus said joking and Kol just stood there not knowing what to say. "How is that possible?" his voice finally asked and she could tell that he was struggling with how to feel, she had been in denial for a while herself. "Honestly, I don't know with all this talk of the cure I was thinking about if you took how we could lead a normal life and I'd give up magic and we would raise a family. I kept thinking about having a kid with you and then I was throwing up I took a test and…well," she raised her brow up at him to see how he was taking all of that information in.

He put his hand over her stomach and then looked up into her sweet face wondering what he had done to ever become so lucky. He wanted so badly to kiss her but the taste of blood was fresh in his mouth. To his surprise Bonnie grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth and didn't even pull back in disgust this time. "Did you hear that brother? I am going to be a father!" Kol said to Klaus and his brother simply smiled and nodded his head, children weren't exactly his forte. "How long have you known?" Kol asked her and she bit down on her bottom lip not exactly wanting to tell him _all _of that.

"I'm two months behind but I've known for about two weeks," she admitted and even though he was a bit hurt that she waited too long to share the news he was not about to ruin the moment. "Kol I can't believe this, it seems more real now that you know." Bonnie kissed him again and laid her down on his chest and he wrapped her legs around his waist and held her beneath the ass. Klaus smiled at his younger brother feeling happy and proud for the moment but he had other, less tender, things to deal with. He would be a liar if he didn't say this moment was bittersweet for him. He had finally had a night with Caroline and it was the most memorable moment of his life and now, well now she ruined everything. As he turned to walk back to his Denali he fisted the ring box in his pocket and decided that what he was about to do was for the best.

He knew the moment she would have seen the ring she would have screamed thinking he wished to marry her right then and there. However, he knew for sure that they had all the time in the world and thought to just simply get her a promise ring. The darn thing was something he actually went and had made and actually paid money for.

"Klaus, what's bothering you?" Greta finally asked and he knew that she had been gathering up the courage this entire time. He got in the driver's seat of his car and she hopped in the passenger seat. "Nothing love it's just business for me as usual, never personal," he lied to her and she pretended not to notice. "You know that I am here for you right?" she wanted to clarify; she was glad that the blonde vampire was messing up so badly. She had no idea the type of man she was throwing a way for a nobody hybrid that won't stay faithful to her let alone be able to protect and provide for her. Greta rubbed her thighs as she thought about the things Klaus could do to her or the things she would do for him. He was angry and vulnerable so maybe she could make a move now.

Greta rubbed her hand on Klaus's thigh and he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. He was curious as to what she could want but he would only let it go so far. Perhaps he needed something to take his mind off of Caroline. With what he was about to do to her he would need whatever distractions the world could offer. So when she began unzipping his pants with her magic he had no qualms about changing his driving hand from right to left. She smirked and grabbed him from her jeans wasting no time enveloping her mouth around him.

"I don't understand your reasoning Caroline," Tyler said as he laid in her father's boyfriend's guest bed feeling rejected. He had done everything he knew Caroline would like, flowers, card, candy, jewelry, hell he even drew her a picture. "Tyler I don't know where you've been or who you've been with. You can't just show up from the dead and expect me to have sex with you! I'm not that kind of girl," she whined as she stood at the window looking away from him. He was lying in bed half naked with a hard on and nothing in the world seemed to turn her off more. She was horny like crazy but she only wanted one man. Only one man could ignite that passion within her and she realized she may never want to feel another.

"Since when!" he angrily spat at her and she took it with stride letting it roll off of her back. How could she try and act with class or dignity when she was standing right there thinking of his enemy? Then there was the worst line of guilt that she had boiling up inside of her; the fact that her feelings with Klaus were more than just physical ones. She wouldn't be the first to say it but she was in love with Klaus. The damn hybrid had smiled and British accented his way into her heart. She really just wanted him to come out and say it; to profess his feelings for her for the whole world to know it. To say that he wanted her and no one else could ever replace her and that he was sorry for everything he had ever done. Far fetching was an admirable habit of hers. But if she wanted him to come clean then she ought to do the same with Tyler. It was the right thing to do.

"Tyler listen, there is something I have to tell you," she gasped out and spun around so that he would see she was serious. Caroline fixed her tank top and began rubbing her fingers through her hair for support. "You have to understand that I thought you were dead like forever dead ok?" she asked and he sat up in the bed to walk over to her. "Caroline, what is this about?" he asked and she pushed away from him to go sit on the bed. Damn, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Klaus and I—" she began and he instantly cut her off, "Klaus? You're not having sex with me telling me you don't know where I have been and now you're bringing up Klaus?" he snapped and she put her hands out to keep him from getting too close on her. "Just listen ok?" she begged and tears started slowly streaming from her eyes. "For a long time nothing happened he was the perfect gentleman ok and we sort of developed feelings for one another and made plans for the future. Things just got all messed up and I'm starting to learn that with Klaus things will always just get messed up. We did have sex though Tyler and it was very, very, recently." She admitted and closed her eyes to wait for the storm about to explode.

"You slept with him what the fuck Caroline? And you mean to tell me you're just now seeing that things get messed up with Klaus? Come on Caroline the root of all of our problems can be traced back to him! Katherine warned me that this was going to happen and I trusted you," he screamed at her but there was little she could do but nod her head. Then she thought of the last thing he said. "Katherine warned you? Wait what does that mean, why are you talking to Katherine?" she questioned and he scoffed at her as if that was really what they should be talking about right now. "Don't worry about it but now I have something I can use against Klaus. And if it's him you choose then I'll make sure he never sees your pretty face again," he said spitefully and she didn't have to wait for that to register. She took off at full speed and burst out the window and tumbled before getting up and running.

There was no need for her to look back because she knew he was chasing her and as a hybrid he was faster than her. She grabbed her cell phone out of her bra but couldn't focus enough to dial a number. She made it to a house and ran to the door frantically beating on it. An old man finally opened the door wondering who had the audacity to be at his door going crazy.

"Please my ex-boyfriend is trying to kill me I'm scared I just need to call my family the police or something my mother is a sheriff just please let me in!" She cried out looking behind her for Tyler. The old man was wondering if he should let the beautiful blonde in, it may just be a trap for her little boyfriend to rob her. Before he had the chance to make up his mind Tyler grabbed her and bit down on her shoulder making her scream out in pain. She elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the nuts.

"Hurry up and come in!" the old man yelled and she flashed inside of the house holding her shoulder crying. "Now look I don't want any troubles," she heard the old man say so she went back to the door and slammed it in Tyler's face. She grabbed her cell phone out and swiped the screen to unlock it and pressed the phone for her call log and keypad. She typed in Nik and his number popped up and she called him.

"Funny you call me Caroline when I was just about to come looking for you and our dear friend Tyler!" he said into the phone and she could hear the hatred and sarcasm in his voice. "Klaus I told Tyler about us and he…he bit me I need your help," she cried into the phone trying to ignore the weird stares from the old man. There was a pause before Klaus spoke again, "Well I'm going to have teach my little Tyler a thing or two about ruining my plans but not to worry the two of you will meet on the other side pretty soon. Pity I won't be the one to deal you that killing blow but letting you die is all the same to me," and with that he ended the call.

"So are you not human or something?" the old man asked and she rolled her eyes at him before dialing another number. "Rebekah please pick up," she begged as the phone continued to ring with no answer. "What do you want now Caroline?" Rebekah asked and she would have screamed in joy if she wasn't in a near frenzy and freaking out because she would be hallucinating and dead soon. "Tyler bit me and I'm alone and freaking out and Nik is being stubborn I need you please," she cried out wiping her forehead. "Fine but after I save you please delete my number," Rebekah, too, hung up the phone in her face.

She didn't bother dialing her mother she simply sent her a text and then sat the phone back in her bra. She walked over to the old man and stared deeply into his eyes. "I am your niece ok and everything you just saw and heard you will tell to no one. Never invite anyone inside of your house I am the only person besides you allowed in. Tell no one of me ok?" she asked as she compelled him and he nodded his head in agreement. "My mother is on her way I'm going to lay down until then," she walked over to his couch and laid down on it.

She had no idea how long she had slept but upon hearing her mother swear and threaten to send in the FBI she woke up and looked around. Caroline tried to get up but she was weak and she fell off of the couch. The floor was cold to the touch and she hurriedly crawled over to the door. "It's ok mom he's my uncle," she whispered and clung to the threshold of the door.

"Caroline that bite looks horrible and looks like it is spreading, you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" he asked and she turned to look at the wound on her shoulder and just as he said it was hideous. "Glad I don't have to be Miss Mystic Falls today!" Caroline joked and her mother knew she had to get her the hell out of there. "Alright, come on baby let me get you home," Caroline stood up and leaned on her mother for support and then climbed into the backseat of her squad car. "Just stay with me ok?" was all that Caroline heard for the next hour and a half. She could remember saying something back to her mother but she had no idea what it was. Someone must have helped her mother get her out of the car because somehow she was back in her bed tucked under the cover.

"MOM!" Caroline shouted and her mother hurriedly burst into the room. "Go to work and stay there ok, things might get ugly and I'm getting really, really hungry," she said and her face transformed as she thought of the delicious blood pumping through the human in her bedroom. She turned her head away from her mom and didn't bother opening her eyes until she heard the door close and her car drive off. Caroline jumped out of her bed and sped out of the house through the town looking for someone to feed off of. She thought she saw Elijah so she turned and ran the other way. Then she could have sworn she saw Katherine and she turned to chase after her.

"You bitch! What did you say to Tyler?" she asked her and grabbed the vampire she hated the most and slammed her up against the tree. "Caroline stop it's me Elena," she heard the voice say and she only squeezed tighter. "You'd say anything to save your own life you selfish bitch!" Caroline barked out and the Elena/Katherine person tried to pry her way from her hands. "Caroline, Tyler bit you and you've been missing for hours. You scared your mother and we've all been out looking for you. Sweetie, Bonnie is pregnant with Kol's child," Elena said hoping to shock her out of her reverie.

"What? Oh my gosh! Where is she?" Caroline asked blinking away the fog that was clouding her mind. She looked down at her hand wrapped around Elena's neck and yanked it off of her. "I'm going to take you to her ok?" she asked and Caroline nodded her head. "Oh and I am Katherine," she said before snapping her neck and pulling out her cell phone. "Elijah, I've found her," she said before flashing off away from the scene.

When Caroline awoke again she was in the Mikaelson manor lying on the couch with their entire family around her. Her eyes had to focus and when they did she saw that Kol and Elijah were both holding Klaus down and Rebekah was standing over him with a knife. "Do this and I swear I will never speak to either of you again!" he hissed and Rebekah looked at Elijah and he simply shrugged his shoulder. "What are you hesitating for? Who cares if he doesn't talk to us it might actually be a good thing for a chance," Kol answered and Rebekah got closer to him with the knife.

"Rebekah, you don't even like Caroline any more. With her out of the way it can go back to being us again no bratty little baby vampire using us whenever she needed something," he tried to bargain but she wasn't having it. "Fine then Rebekah I will personally see to it that you never find a man for you to even compel you into loving you! Kol, you never see that brat of yours!" Klaus snapped and Kol rolled his eyes before snatching the knife from Rebekah and slicing open Klaus's wrist. When he tried to move Elijah through the mixture of wolf's bane and vervain on him and made him cry out in pain. Rebekah grabbed a cup and let as much blood as possible drop into it and flashed it over to Caroline.

"Rebekah, he was wrong," Caroline whispered pushing the cup away until Rebekah heard her out. "You will always be my sister ok?" she asked and Rebekah nodded before shoving the blood down her throat. Caroline greedily drank the blood to the last drop and watched as Klaus was let go. He punched Kol in the face and shoved Elijah through a wall. Rebekah instantly jumped up and went into the other room.

"Nik stop it we all know damn well you didn't want your little Caroline to die," she shouted at him to get him to stop from punching Elijah. The little distraction worked in Elijah's favor and he flipped them over and wrung his hands around Klaus's neck. "Listen to her brother!" he begged of him but Klaus wasn't hearing it. His face transformed and he shoved Elijah off of him and tried to leave only to be blocked by Rebekah. He was going to go through the whole they made in the wall but was blocked by Kol. He flashed back over to Rebekah and glared at her with as much hatred as he could muster.

"If you want her to die so badly then you will kill her Niklaus!" she said and moved out of his way. Their brothers were trying to go into her rescue but Rebekah stopped them both. Klaus flashed into the room where Caroline was sitting balled up on the couch trying not to cry. She looked up into his eyes as he contemplated what to do next. He walked closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair and when she relaxed against his touch his fingers wrapped around her neck. "Klaus," she whispered and he pressed his forehead against hers. "Did…you sleep with him?" he asked and she stared at him for a long time.

"I would compel the answer from you but then you are on vervain now aren't you?" he asked and watched as her eyes widened with surprise. "Klaus, he bit me because I couldn't stomach sleeping with him and I told him the truth about us," she answered truthfully and he looked into both of her eyes not knowing if he wanted to trust her or not. "Stop fighting me Klaus, I'm not your enemy, but if you can't and if you think you can live with like forever knowing you killed me then go ahead. Go ahead and watch I hunt your every thought and consume you with guilt until you take your own life," she challenged and Klaus tightened his grip on her throat.

"Every bone in my body is telling me that your no good for me and that I should kill you now and be done with you. But these pesky little human emotions are stopping me," he sighed but didn't release his hold on her throat. She nodded her head against his forehead and brought her lips up to whisper into his ear. "You could always turned them off and then kill me," he closed his eyes closed his hand around her throat so tight that she could no longer get words out.

She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her lips up against his. He growled at her and in an instant far too fast for anyone looking to see he pulled her up into his chest and was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into their kiss. "Answer me sweetheart, what do you want from me?" he asked breaking their kiss. She thought of all the things she wanted him to say and do but couldn't find herself to say it aloud.

"If I told you there's no way you would do it," she answered back in a light but throaty voice. He could smell her arousal but he had to know what it was that she wanted from him. "Don't underestimate me again Caroline," he encouraged her and she sighed before pulling him down on the couch beside her.

"I want you to stop this tough guy stuff first of all," she started and Klaus couldn't help but to start laughing. "Tough guy stuff, sweetheart, I'm the villain remember?" he asked but she turned her head at him in disbelief. "I want to know that you feel the same for me as I do for you and for you to trust me and…and I want you to tell the whole world you love me and belong to me! I know it's crazy so don't say anything but I want people to see what I see in you." Caroline revealed and he smirked at her before thinking over what she said. With everything going on he forgot that she was still a teenage girl and a baby vampire but if that was what she needed who was he to deny her? He heard laughing and snickering from the other room and turned to see that his siblings had been watching the entire time.

"Don't change your demeanor now Klaus, that's exactly what I'm talking about," she warned and he frowned up before pulling her over into his lap. "I think it is time I mediate," Elijah said stepping forth. "Caroline in Niklaus's defense he does not want to openly show the world how he feels about you because although he is immortal you are not." Klaus shot a thankful look to his brother whilst Kol and Rebekah both scoffed at him behind his head. "However, Niklaus we are your family we would not stoop so low as to use her against you, anymore." He looked to Kol who shrugged his shoulders but then nodded his head to agree.

"Brother, you of all people know that it is not typically in my nature to have feelings for another let alone openly show them to anyone," he replied and Caroline shook her head against his chest. He was secretly rubbing small circles in her back and making his cock move against her thigh. "I do know how you feel about such things, but we all have to evolve and grow up sometimes if she is truly the one for you than surely, your personal discomfort aside, you will do what you must to make her happy. Is her smile not worth a bit of embarrassment for you? You've already chased her and courted her, bought her gifts, and extended mercy and favors to her when you would seldom do the same for us. Everyone supernatural within 100 miles of this town probably already knows that you fancy Caroline. Why can't they know you love her?" Elijah asked and then he looked down to adjust his suit, he'd brought up the "l" word and things were going to get interesting.

"Are we talking about love brother?" Klaus asked and Elijah nodded his head once, Caroline sat up to try and look at him but he simply pushed her head back into his chest. "You think I am capable of love Elijah?" he asked joyfully wanting to hear what his older brother thought was really going on. Caroline bit him teasingly on the nipple and he arched a brow at her. He was just so amused right now. "Yes, I believe that you and Caroline love one another and are just too foolish and stubborn to admit that," came Elijah's answer and then Rebekah stepped up. "Why do fools ever fall in love? It's totally a pain in the ass for everyone around them," she joked and Kol laughed at her accurate description of the two.

"Honestly, Rebekah, when it comes to love we're all just a chain of fools," Elijah told him and she nodded her head before walking out of the room. Elijah was getting nowhere fast with this conversation and it had only just begun. "Surely, if Kol can become a father than one day I may learn to be in love," Klaus said and Elijah turned his gaze to Kol who had suddenly found a painting on the wall extremely interesting. "Bonnie Bennett is with your child? How is that possible?" Elijah asked and Caroline thought she remembered someone saying something about that. "Her magic made it possible," Kol said proudly and on thinking of Bonnie and his child he too exited the room. Elijah looked at Klaus who sat up with a serious face and cleared his throat.

"Don't even think about it Elijah," he spat and Caroline looked between the two wondering what she could have missed when she was sitting right there the whole time. "Think on it Niklaus it would be a great experience for you and redemption for the two of us as well," Elijah suggested but Klaus appeared to not be willing to budge on the subject. "It would be impossible with Caroline so what are you suggesting exactly?" and before Elijah could finish Caroline sat up and shook her head no.

"Only that anything is possible with magic brother, Caroline," he nodded to the two of them before leaving them alone to talk and make up.

"This changes nothing love, Tyler still has to die," he said and she rolled her eyes at him. "Klaus enough about Tyler he's not worth your time…and he shouldn't be allowed to come between us," she asked and wrapped her arms around his neck to stare him in the eyes. "Unless you're jealous, then I think it's kind of cute!" she added and nuzzled her nose against his. He growled at her before nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Caroline, do you believe me when I tell you that I would give you the world on a silver platter if you were to ask for it?" he suddenly interrupted; she had to stop unbuttoning his pants to concentrate. "Yes, I do believe you are crazy and strong enough to do it," she answered and went back to opening his pants but he stopped her again. "No love even if we were humans even if I were completely sane I would do it for love and nothing else, do you understand?" he asked again but he did not wait on her reply. He began kissing down the side of her neck so it was her turn to interrupt him when she thought on what he said. "You really do love me Klaus?" she asked using her vampire strength to push him further into the couch and away from her aching body.

He smirked at her and looked down as his cheeks began to blush. Caroline sighed impatiently and he knew then that he was getting her right where he wanted her. With his head hung he let his face transform and he glared up at her as if she were his ultimate prey.

"I'd rather show you!" he barked out and slammed them both onto the floor and began ripping her clothes off. Caroline tried to keep up with him but he was moving much too fast for her and so she was stark naked before she had ripped his shirt completely off. He picked her up from the floor making her scream in excitement as he pulled her up into his arms. Caroline ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him as if her life depended on it. "I've declared you my wife amongst the supernatural world love, do you require that we make it official in your human as well?" he asked her suddenly but she was so wrapped up in their kiss that she missed the proposal. There was something about the primal side of Klaus that turned her on. It may have been the fact that she had no leverage or control against the primal side or perhaps she liked her men wild; she had no idea.

"Whatever you want Klaus," she whispered and tried to kiss him again but he pulled back from her and stepped out of his pants. The tip of his head was just beneath her thigh and he could almost feel her body dripping down on him she was so wet. "I want to give you my last name sweetheart," he replied and she looked in his eyes seriously for a moment. "Well Mrs. Mikaelson wants to feel you ins—" he plunged into her before she could finish and left her gasping for air. He cut her no slack as he slid out and back in again just to make sure she knew where she belonged. Caroline loved every minute of it as her hands clawed up and down his back and her fangs dug into the side of his face and his ears. Before long he had her leaning up against the wall digging her nails into plywood.

"Say my name love," he ordered and when she did not comply he began do harder, deeper, and faster until she submitted. She screamed his name, hummed his name, whispered his name, moaned his name and cried his name before he relented and began kissing on her breast to give her a break. He had felt himself come close but he had business to handle and knew that once they finished he would have to leave. What neither of them knew was that some of Mystic Falls citizens had snuck off to a deserted island to begin their search for the cure. Had they known of the events that would follow they would have cared to know but as they stood there enjoying one another nothing else mattered.

"I'm going to kill her….wait no I can't kill her! I'm going to kill everyone around her!" Kol said panicky as he paced back and forth in the great room. Greta sat on the couch fumbling with her phone as she listened to the original have a break down. "What seems to be troubling you brother?" Elijah asked once he walked in to see what one earth his brother was going on about.

"Oh nothing, it's just the woman carried my child snuck off to some deserted island with her buddies in search of a cure and the first immortal to ever live. A desert that is apparently filled with boobie traps and hunters trying to hurt them!" he ranted and Elijah extended his hand to the couch for him to sit down on it. Kol took a seat and laid his head down on the arm of the couch so that he could pout. "My only question to you is why aren't you on the way?" Elijah asked once Kol had gotten comfortable on the couch.

"She made this about trust and love and some other crap. If I show up I don't believe in her and I don't trust her to be able to care for her and the child. The freaking witch is brilliant she is!" he shouted and Elijah raised his hands in surrender. Kol pulled his left arm over his face as he began sulking to himself. "What is he crying for now Elijah?" he heard Klaus asked and as Elijah explained everything to him Klaus grew angrier but for an entirely different reason. "Who allowed children to go out on their own and meddle with business meant for the adults? Oh wait tell me the Salvatore brother planned it all?" he spat but Kol simply groaned something similar to the word no.

"The got damned Professor sent them all after the cure and now if something happens to Bonnie I'll destroy this planet but if I show up she'll destroy me." Kol whined and Klaus snorted at his younger brother and the way he let Bonnie control him. "Oh don't give me that look if Mrs. Mikaelson pulled the guilt trip on you your ass would fall for it too!" Kol blurted out and now it was Elijah's turn to snort at Niklaus. He wanted to say something negative or at least hit one of them but he was proud of making her his wife and glad that all of them already knew.

"Did you even get her a ring mate?" Kol asked continuously picking on his bigger brother. Klaus walked over to Kol and eyed him with mild irritation. "Did you get one for Bonnie dear brother of mine?" he spat back but to all of their surprise Kol reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring box. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did freaking bloke!" Kol flashed the ring to Klaus and then put it back in his pocket. Klaus glared at him and snatched Greta's phone from her hand to see what she was doing.

"Hey give that back!" she yelled out in reflex and accidentally pissed Klaus off. He smiled at her as he went into her text messages. "Or what Greta, what are you going to do to me?" he asked and she shook her head and tried to look away from him. "You've been talking to Katerina I see?" he observed as he scrolled through their messages. Greta tried to get up and walk off but he pushed her by the shoulder back down onto the couch.

**A/N: Greta is about to get in some stuff! For all of my readers who were just waiting for her to die well….wait and find out. She is still sort of valuable to Klaus but he has a reason for doing everything he does. Will she be able to lie her way out of this? Is there anything to talk out of? HAAA of course there is! The cure and Sylas thing will end up so differently than TVD just because you guys already know what the heck happened with that. Anyone wanna wager/guess who will get the cure? I hope that I surprise you!**


	15. Baby Bump

**Ok guys! I typed this one really quick so if there are any extra grammar and spelling errors please forgive me. I didn't want to give Silas and Qetsiyah too much time or space but I wanted the cure to come into play. Things happen kind of face and to me it is anticlimactic but hey…it is a very good read. I think in the next chapter comes prom and fyi everyone will be in their prom dresses from the show. I have been trying to think of how Bonnie can make the without it being to cheesy and so that any witch could not be doing it. Buuut….I'm getting ahead of myself! Oh and no Greta and Klaus did not have sex in the last chapter I think someone asked that question, she just well…you know. Any who I will see you with more info down at the bottom…enjoy!**

"And it seems you've been telling her all of our business. And what are these plans of you and hers?" He said beginning to yell at her. She was supposed to be his witch and here she was fraternizing with his enemy. From their text messages it seemed as though their little fling started when Greta was turned into a vampire. Apparently, Katherine found her and befriended her when she needed a friend the most. "Klaus I can explain," she told him and he arched his brows as he stared at her curious as to what she had to say for herself.

"Katherine wants information on you because she wants to know when she can step in and help you and be forgiven. She does not want to run anymore," Greta began and Klaus flashed to her and grabbed her arm and then twisted it. "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right now!" He asked her as he nearly pulled her arm out of the socket. "Because that werewolf Hayley has something planned for you Klaus and I don't know what it is but she thinks Katherine is her friend. If I feed Katherine unimportant bull crap she gives me details on Hayley's plans," she lied but hey she didn't mind turning on a partner if that meant saving her life.

"So all of you are using one another?" Elijah asked in a voice that Greta had never once heard. He seemed to be upset as well. Greta nodded her head yes to answer his question. "Where is Hayley now?" Klaus asked her. He grabbed her off of the couch and pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers across the crown of her head. She wanted so badly to bask in his fragrance and enjoy the feeling of having her head pressed up into his chest. All she wanted for him to see was that she was much more valuable to him than that damn blonde bimbo. "If you are thinking about crossing me Greta I would highly advise you against doing so." He whispered into her ear and she looked up at his face and into his sparkling eyes and then down across his raspberry colored lips. Oh how she wished that he would look at her with interest, lust, and love all of the ways he looked at Caroline. She wanted so badly to watch his lips slide across her flesh kissing her and sucking on her haughtily.

"I'll deliver her to you Klaus," she submitted and he grinned at her before pushing her down onto the couch. "Well dear brothers I have some business I must tend to so I need one of you to keep a watchful eye over my little witch here since it seems she cannot be trusted. And since Kol is not the responsible one Elijah that leaves you and Kol don't think you've gotten away with anything either. I have a rather sensitive thing I must have you handle." Klaus ordered as he handed Elijah Greta's phone and cheerfully pat Elijah on the back as he walked out of the room. He wasn't playing when he said he had business to handle. He had sent Caroline away to the spa again and to go shopping to make sure she was nowhere near her friends or the mess they'd gotten into. He was on his way to interrupt the plans of many involved vampires from Mystic Falls.

"Surprised to see me?" Katherine asked Bonnie as she slammed her head down on a rock and grabbed Jeremy by the back of his neck. "Surprised no, happy yes, yes I am," Klaus interrupted and Katherine's body froze up in fear. Klaus stood in front of the only way out and there was nothing or no one she had to keep him from killing her. "Klaus please don't," Katherine asked as she turned slowly to face the man she had been running from for 500 years.

"Oh Katherine your death is going to be slow and painful love don't worry, I won't make it quick and easy…that was your concern right?" he asked taunting her. She let go of Jeremy's neck and put her hands up and backed away from him. "Wh…what if I say I have some information for you?" she asked hating that she had to use her one and only bargaining chip. "I'll tell you that you'd better hope that witch right there got up very soon or else Kol is going to come after you. But wait you already know about Miss Bennett's condition now don't you. It seems witches cannot keep secrets," he had his head down as he spoke to Katherine but after hinting that he already knew about her little trump card he had to glance up to see her face.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as she lifted her head off of the rock Katherine had slammed her head on. She looked at Elena and quickly figured that it must have been Katherine because Elena wouldn't have attacked her like that. "Klaus what are you doing here? Where is Kol?" she asked him and before she could get an answer Bonnie was snatched up by her hair and held hostage by Katherine. Klaus grimaced at her. "Katherine put the Bennett witch down!" Klaus ordered but she shook her head. "I swear Bonnie if you do your magic on me I will rip your spine out from your body!" Katherine whispered into Bonnie's ear and she nodded in agreement. Klaus had reached for the phone on the inside of his inner jacket pocket.

They all stood still as Klaus dialed a number on the phone and put the device up to his ear and waited for his brother to answer. Katherine tried to think of another way out of this mess and do it alive and without another Mikaelson on her ass. "Kol, little brother, see I told you that you should have come to the island with me mate. Elijah and I dear old friend has taken the mother of your child as hostage to save her own life. No no I've got it all under control plus you know the temper that your woman has we'll be fine." Klaus said and Katherine used her vampire hearing to listen in on Kol threatening her.

"I know right Kol, she'll never win Elijah this way. Anywho, Katherine go ahead and feed Jeremy to the immortal guy I don't like the way he's looking at my sister in law!" Klaus ordered with Kol still on the phone. "No Klaus don't do that!" Bonnie begged but Katherine was ever anxious to obey and get in Klaus good graces so in a blink of an eye she had Jeremy bleeding dripping blood into Silas's mouth. Klaus rushed over to her and snapped her neck before snatching the cure from the immortal. He yanked Jeremy away from Silas and tried to shove the cure down his throat but he caught sight of a beautiful blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"Klaus, wait don't!" Caroline begged and he turned to face her as if he had seen a ghost. There was no way she should have been there or been able to find her way to him. Not so fast anyhow! "Love, I'm tired of all of this cure business and before it spins out of control I'm giving the oaf what he wants," he explained as he twirled the cure around in his hand. "Think about us, I'm your wife right? What kind of woman can I be if I can never bear children for you? Klaus I can start over I can be human again!" she begged and he looked down from the cure in his hand up to the woman that ruled his world. He still wanted to know how she had gotten there exactly. Klaus looked over at Bonnie and she shrugged her shoulders. Of course she had no idea that Caroline had been sent away and should not be standing before them right now.

"Kol, call your sister," Klaus whispered into his phone and thanked the spirits for his luck when Kol did not ask which one. Apparently, he had been listening and since he knew that Caroline should not be there he had connected the dots accordingly.

"_Kol, hey, is everything ok?" Klaus heard Caroline say after Kol had merged their two calls. "It is not me you should be worried about darling it's your husband. There is no way by chance that you are a doppelganger is it?" Kol asked and then she started laughing. "Well, unless the bitch is sneakier than Katherine then no, I don't think so." Caroline responded. Klaus turned to look at Bonnie to see if she heard but she was being held down by the first immortal. Klaus felt his heart hitch in his chest and when he finally thought back to Katherine to see if she could help he saw that the bitch was gone. Everything seemed to be working in slow motion for him right then and there._

Caroline transformed into his mother right before his eyes and this time he found his voice hitched in his throat. He held the phone up to his chest as he watched his mother come closer to him. Bonnie's mouth was being covered and his hand was right on her belly where his little niece or nephew should soon be making their presence known. Caroline and Kol were arguing on the phone up against his chest and none of this made any sense.

"Give me the damn cure Klaus, do something right for the first time in your life!" his mother snapped at him and he actually jumped from either the tone in her voice or the fact she sounded just like her. He tried to blink the image away but it was all still there, she was still there. "No! I killed you witch I am sure of it!" Klaus spat out at her and she grinned. "Fine I have no time for these games, give me the cure boy!" Mikael barked at him. Klaus felt like he was a child again with the way that his father was talking to him. He was so occupied with telling himself they were not real that he did not hear Kol and Caroline shouting at him from the other end of the line.

"What is it that you want father?" he asked and then he looked down at the cure in his hand. Mikael slapped his hand across his forehead and tried not to snap on Klaus. "I guess you can't help it that your dumb as dog seeing as you are one," Mikael scolded and Klaus simply nodded his head yes. "Do you think that witch can drop the veil?" he asked referring to Bonnie. Klaus ended the call right then and there because he did not want Kol to hear anything.

"No but she can channel Kol and have the power," Klaus admitted and then the apparition, Mikael, was gone. The figure behind them had been trying to mumble something but Klaus realized that he was talking to Bonnie. "Do what he says Bonnie before he hurts the child. Channel my brother," Klaus urged her and she stared at him as if to ask him if he was serious but the hand tightening around her stomach made her mind up for her. Bonnie closed her eyes and sought out her lover.

"Kol, get somewhere safe I need you, we need you to protect us," she said in the shakiest voice that she had ever had. "Bonnie I'm here if you need me and I don't know what it is that he wants you to do but Klaus says only pretend to do it. He says that you need to seek out your ancestor and ask that she helps you deliver him to her." Kol encouraged her and once the link was done he took a seat on roof of their manor. Bonnie could feel his strength, his immortality, and his willpower flowing through her body and perhaps the baby could as well. She pushed Silas off of her and turned around to look him in his desiccated face.

"What do I need to do?" she asked with her eyebrow raised looking as if she could take on the entire world on her own. He may have smiled to her but they would never be able to tell. Klaus looked at Bonnie from the corner of his eye and she raised her eyebrows up at him as if to challenge him. But, she was simply letting him know she understood what she had to do.

"Your ancestor Qetsiyah created the other side to keep me from my loved one. I want you to get rid of the other side!" he grumbled and Bonnie simply cocked her head at him. "You were taught expression so that you could do whatever is was that you needed to express. If you need more power I can get you more power!" he spat but Bonnie shook her head at him. "How will you bring me more power?" she questioned and he simply grinned at her. "Just wait and you will feel it when your expression triangle has been completed," he told her and Bonnie shook her head at him.

"I don't have a damn triangle," she snapped ready to get everything over with even though she was thinking about how more power would help her keep everyone she loved safe. She would no longer have to channel Kol if she had more power and she didn't have to worry about anyone taking advantage of that weakness. "Professor Shane, as you know him, taught you expression under my orders. He had those humans killed under my orders and he even convinced the self-proclaimed most powerful being of the universe to kill his own hybrids. Everything was done right beneath your noses. All of these massacres were done and will soon form a triangle. Your magic is linked to each of these massacres." He explained while he was buying time for the last massacre to be planned out.

Klaus watched him carefully as he tried to figure out how in the hell he made him see Caroline, his mother, and his father. That would mean that this creature knew how to get into his head and make him see things and believe things. Perhaps this immortal was more dangerous than he thought. "So who was more powerful Qetsiyah or you?" Bonnie asked him and this time she was sure that he was smiling at her.

"It was I who was the strongest Bonnie, but don't worry you have both of our bloodlines coursing through your own." He said and she jerked her head at him because for some reason she could not comprehend what he was trying to say. "You do not think you could be Qetsiyah's descendant without Qetsiyah ever lying with a man and she loved only me. Who exactly do you think would have fathered her children?" he explained and Bonnie shook her head no at him. She backed away from him a bit as well. "You're lying!" she shouted and he adjusted his weight on what had been his bed for 2,000 years. "You are very much like her my dear. But yes I am the male head of your family you come from my bloodline and hers. Let me ask you Bonnie if your Kol gave you a child and then told you he wanted to live forever with another woman would you not do something as drastic as make him unable to ever see the woman again?" he asked and without a moment of hesitation Bonnie nodded her head.

Had this been any other situation Klaus would have took this moment to make a few jokes. His brother was stuck with the witch now and it appears she has a long line of crazy in her family. This history lesson, though it was grating his nerves, was actually a bit interesting to him. He had always known the Bennett line was strong but he never suspected that their bloodline ran that deeply. So long as Bonnie belonged to his brother and his brother remained loyal to him he knew he had nothing to worry about. This little bit of knowledge has just sealed Greta's fate once he got all of the information he needed out of her. Bonnie began gasping for air and her eyes began rolling to the back of her head as she seemed to be hit by something invisible.

"The triangle has been completed. Hybrid, be sure to thank your lovely wife for me," Silas asked taunting Klaus even more. Sure, he had taken the bait but there was nothing he could do right now. He simply nodded his head and tried his best to keep his composure. What on earth did Caroline have to do with all of this? Bonnie came back to her senses and looked at Klaus. "I'm ready," she growled and Klaus nodded to her hoping like hell Kol could still communicate with her to keep her on the straight and narrow. Bonnie began mumbling something and wind began picking up in the little cave they were in. Klaus heard Stefan, Elena, and Rebekah come to the entrance of the cave just as everything began. Elena wanted to rush over to Jeremy but she was afraid of how Klaus would react.

"_Qetsiyah if you can hear me I'm trying to help you. Silas is smart and he'll know if something is up if I don't have your help." Bonnie called out into the other side and at first no one appeared. She opened her eyes back into the living world and saw her Gran standing next to her holding her hand. She closed her eyes again and saw that her Gran was still there. "Gran I need your help I am in way over my head. Did you know about Qetsiyah have you seen her or met her?" Bonnie asked and her Gran put her hand on her shoulders to calm her down._

"_Now Bonnie you know that isn't what I want to talk to you about but seeing as you didn't listen to me and stay out vampire business I suppose I have no choice. Yes, the older generations heard stories about a powerful ancestor named Qetsiyah. I didn't look into all of this business until that professor came into town. The woman died of a broken heart and she is borderline crazy. I also met the child that she had with Silas and she ended up dying from accessing too much magic. She created expression magic, the same magic you have been using. Needless to say I know where to find her and if I tell her your trying to deliver her beloved Silas to her I am sure she will come. I need you to stall time though Bonnie to wait." Her Gran asked and Bonnie nodded her head before opening her eyes again._

"The witches on the other side are trying to fight me," she lied and just watched as Silas eyed her. It was as though he was reading her mind. "Don't play with me Bonnie. I have mind control over all of your friends all of your loved ones. Your Kol will fall into my trap readily just because he loves you," he tried to threaten but Bonnie wasn't having that. "Kol and I are linked if he dies or gets hurt the same happens to me jerk. Some great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather you are," she joked and he actually chuckled at it.

"This woman that you are willing to do all of this for; she must be someone very special?" Bonnie asked and then his chuckling stopped. "There is something truly Mystic about Mystic Falls Bonnie and that is that in someone way we are all tied together. The woman that is in the afterlife awaiting me is a pretty blonde with beautiful blue eyes whom I often called a neurotic control freak," he stared at Klaus the entire time he spoke. "They say that everyone has a twin or a look like and they are correct. I have a doppelganger, that girl there is a doppelganger and your missing friend Caroline is also a doppelganger, I created that spell myself. The reason why I was not in the child I had with Qetsiyah's life was because I was with the child whom I really wanted and apparently she lived on and long enough to keep having children. Nature just seemed to bring all of you back to Mystic Falls so that I could finish what I started years ago." He explained and everyone in the cave was staring at him as if he was really a deranged escapee of a mental hospital.

"So what are you saying there is a five hundred year old Caroline running around here?" Elena asked and Silas simply laughed at her. "No, the last living doppelganger was not turned into a vampire and my spell was a bit more different from the one that created you. There was only one besides the one that lives now that was created one thousand years ago, on the day that Henry was killed." Again Silas's eyes found their way over to Klaus who was trying his best not to let any of this information get to him. "When Henry was killed?" Rebekah asked and Klaus turned his gaze to her for the first time since she popped up.

"Because he was going to be powerful. Nature knew what was in store for it and just as my spell is designed to a doppelganger was born to catch the heart of a powerful being. I'm the one who gave her the idea to make you all immortal, where did you think she learned the spell from? Her circumstances were different so her results were differed. I didn't know that she wanted to bind the boys power and thus for creating a new doppelganger but we all know that is what she did. This time when Elena was born I guess my spell knew that she would break the curse and so another doppelganger was born to capture his heart. We know how well that worked out," he smirked and Klaus smirked at him in response. "But again the Petrova doppelganger got in the way and made my doppelganger a vampire and vampires cannot very well reproduce now can they?" he stopped talking before he let them in on too much information of his plans.

"Tatia," Rebekah called out and everyone looked up at the same time. "Niklaus," she called out and he looked her right in the eyes. She was just as beautiful as he had remembered her and it was just as Rebekah said; the original was much prettier. "I've been watching you from the other side and I must say I am jealous of this Caroline. You never made love to me like that," she pouted and walked closer to him. Klaus really didn't know if she was real and that by Bonnie dropping the veil she had crossed over or was Silas messing with his mind.

"Tatia I don't know if it is really you or not but either way I have no words that I wish to share with you," Klaus informed her and she rolled her eyes at him but still got up in his face. "I don't know what it is that has gotten into you Niklaus but if you would be so kind as to escort me out so that we may speak in private," she asked and bat her eyelashes at him with the same hint of sadness that she used to use to get to him. He would have loved nothing more than to hear what she had to say over everything she had seen in the past thousand years had he been pining over her for the duration of his time on earth. He hadn't and he was so over the Petrova line of doppelgangers that there was nothing she could do to convince him to give her the time of day.

"Your mother killed me and used me to make you everything you are today, you owe me that!" she begged and it was his turn to roll his eyes. He extended his hand out towards the exit and gave her a fake smile, "After you," he spat and she curtsied before walking out. "Niklaus, are you—" he looked over at his younger sister with a look that told her she would not dare. "I'm here if you need me," she finished and he nodded his head and followed Tatia. "Elena, how does it feel meeting the head of your cursed family?" Rebekah asked and Stefan grunted a bit. He had been a silent brood ever since the death of Damon. With everything going on no one really had the time to ask him how he was feeling or handling it. No one even had a funeral for Damon. Perhaps, no one wanted to believe it was true, that Damon really was dead and never coming back.

"I would say that she reminds me a lot of Katherine and now I'm wondering why am I a snotty bitch like the rest of them?" she joked before flashing over to Jeremy to check on him. He had been bleeding out the whole time but he had his ring on so there was a chance if he was dead that he would come back. Elena checked his pulse a few times but found none and then the despair began to hit her in waves she could not handle. "Jeremy, hey Jer please wake up, please come back!" she began to cry and scream and quickly she bit in her wrist and force fed him her blood. This could not be happening right now; first Damon and now her little brother Jeremy. Hell, she was still pretending that Damon went out of town because he was mad at her or disappointed in her or something.

"_Bonnie, she's come to hear you out, remember what I said to you," Sheila said calling her daughter's mental state into the other side. Bonnie nodded her head and followed her grandmother into what appeared to be a gigantic mansion. There was a large centerpiece staircase that seemed to spiral upwards with no end. On the walls were pictures of men and women that all seemed to look familiar. "These are your ancestors, each time our kin dies their picture is added to this wall," she explained and Bonnie nodded her head and continued following her up. After a brisk walk they made it to the top of the stairs and came to a gigantic wooden door. Sheila knocked twice on the door before opening it and stepping inside and then Bonnie followed. She had to do a double take around because it looked like they were in a forest around a nice cozy fire; and they were. There were about four women sitting around the fire but only one was sitting up higher than the others. All that Bonnie could say about her was that she could tell they were related. There wasn't any freaky doppelganger business going on but she could definitely tell that they were kin._

"_You're Bonnie?" she asked and Bonnie put her hand on her hip and raised her nose up at her. "And you're Qetsiyah?" she shot back and the witch snorted while the three around her eyed Bonnie as if she were mud coming to speak to a queen. "Yes, I am, what is that you want from me?" she asked and Bonnie walked over closer to her and stood directly in front of the fire. She put the fire out and got face to face with Qetsiyah. "You left your trash over in our world and I want to take it out," she spat and Sheila gasped from behind her._

"_You mean Silas?" Qetsiyah called out and grabbed Bonnie's hands startling the poor girl. Bonnie nodded her head yes and gently tugged her hands away. "Ah, yes, I know who you are, Bonnie Bennett, witch of the vampires, disowned by the spirits and now an advocate for expression magic!" her ancestor called out and Bonnie raised her brow at her. "And let's not forget mother to a half vampire half wiccan child," she added and the three witches all gasped and backed away from Bonnie as if she was diseased. _

"_Yes, that is me. But from what I hear expression runs in the family since your daughter was the one who created it! You didn't start this bloodline yet you are over here acting as if you are some type of queen. I bet if our ancestors had been caught in this little net you created you would not be so judgmental. The spirits abandoned me and so I found another way to practice magic. I didn't go off creating immortal people and disrupt the afterlife by creating an 'other side' just to be with some man!" Bonnie snapped and her Gran walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Calm down Bonnie," she warned but Bonnie was upset and they were wasting time._

"_I didn't create an immortal he performed that spell on his own he just channeled my magic. I created the damned cure and yes as you accused I created the other side so that he and I may be together." Qetsiyah admitted and now she had Bonnie's interest. "Then perhaps we can be beneficial to one another. Right now Silas is sitting in front of me gathering his strength and energy so he is allowing me this time so that he can fully recover. He's probably still hungry and needing to feed. Right now he is vulnerable and I have the original vampire family on my side, one of which is the hybrid Klaus." Their widened eyes let her know that they knew who he was._

"_I can make him believe that I dropped the veil and Klaus will feed him the cure then kill him. You need to make sure he believes the veil is dropped so that he won't try to fight us off. Plus you need to tell me how you made that cure." Bonnie explained and Qetsiyah smiled at her before looking off to Sheila. "She is definitely one of ours; very well you will have what you need," Qetsiyah stood up and dropped the cloak she was wearing down to the ground. _

"You know that you have made a lot of enemies of the years Niklaus," Tatia said to him as she watched him from across the small cave she had led them to. He had his hands in his pockets and seemed to be content with making her feel unwanted. Whatever pull she used to have over him she was not quite sure that it was gone.

"Yes, Tatia I am very aware of that," he snapped wishing that she would get to the point already. "You left children and off spring behind Niklaus that want you dead! There are many factions all over the world that fear you and hate you but word spreads. The chatter in the supernatural world is that you have become weak in your old age; that you are a merciful and a love sick fool. I don't want to see you hurt," she rushed over to him and let her fingers caress his face. It was just the way she used to do when they were both human and alive. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face. "Caroline is not queen material, she is too young and she doesn't have what it takes to keep you safe or keep herself safe for that matter. You will die protecting her!" Tatia shouted and now, yes now, she had his full attention.

"So you are telling me that you can see into the future is that it? Tell me what do you know of my Caroline?" he questioned his voice was loud and filled with hatred that she even mention Caroline and how she isn't right for him. "I know that she is a baby vampire and I know that she never really even wanted you and that you were her second choice. She worries more about trivial human things than protecting her own life and that is not what you need." She answered and he smirked at her.

"Then who do you suggest I need? Surely a dead girl cannot be the one for me!" he laughed and she cocked her head at him hating that he had become so cold over the years. "No but you are very close. You need a girl who is both beautiful and cunning, one that has no qualms about getting her hands dirty. One that can evade the most powerful beings for five hundred years," was her response and his jaw dropped in astonishment. "You cannot mean Katerina!" Klaus immediately began to laugh and Tatia took that chance to grab his jaw and plant a kiss on his lips. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and sunk his teeth into her.

"Just as I thought you have that precious Petrova blood!" he commented and as she tried to take time to ponder exactly what that meant he turned to the cave to make him a makeshift bucket or something of that kind. "Klaus what are you doing?" she asked holding the spot on her neck. "You are so concerned with my safety that I figure you would not mind making me a donation." He said sounding exactly like a mad man. "Oh Rebekah!" he called out and within seconds his sister was there pinning Tatia down. "I am so sick of you Petrova bitches I could just murder you all tonight!" she shouted stepping on Tatia's neck. Klaus walked over to her and slit her wrist to let the blood drip in the bucket.

"There is war coming Rebekah and I will not allow my family to take any more losses. You do understand that don't you?" Klaus asked Rebekah to make sure she did not get jealous. "You mean that you would rather have your hybrids die than us? Hmm… yes I can respect that!" she joked and he smiled at his little sister thankful that they finally understood one another.

"Klaus, Bonnie needs you I believe, I'll finish up here and take this blood somewhere safe," Rebekah whispered and Klaus looked at her before relenting and trusting her. "Always and forever," he whispered before flashing back to where all of the action was taking place. "I have dropped the veil but the witches are still trying to fight me and he won't agree to take the cure," Bonnie said when Klaus showed up. Elena and Stefan were both on the ground stabbed near to their chest. Klaus looked at Bonnie and pulled the cure out of his pocket. Before he was able to flash it over to him another apparition showed up.

"Bonnie, I am your ancestor Qetisyah, please don't do this," the woman begged and everyone turned to look at Bonnie. "He just wants to take the cure and die, plus by doing this so many people we have loved and lost can return. My friend Elena can have her aunt back and Stefan can have his brother Damon back and I can have my Gran back. He doesn't want you and you lived without him for two thousand years," Bonnie argued and Qetsiyah dramatically dropped down to her knees and began crying. "You don't understand I loved this man with everything that I was. What if it was your vampire Kol who rejected you and your child?" she asked and Bonnie pretended to ponder her response. Silas looked between the two of them unsure of what was going on. Damon showed up from the other side and Klaus smirked at him.

"Hello Klaus, miss me?" he asked and Klaus shook his head no and ripped his heart out of his chest before he had the chance to say anything else. "Bonnie, I know you want to do this but you can't there are a lot of malicious creatures over there who want to see all of us dead. Those witches were plotting against Caroline," Jeremy said as he appeared behind Bonnie. "Jeremy? Wait, your dead?" she asked and he nodded his head yes. "Give me the cure!" Silas shouted as he realized he had seen enough and that the girl had actually dropped the veil like an idiot. Klaus twirled the cure around in his hand.

"What's in it for me?" he asked and Silas jumped up from the stone bed he had been lying on and tackled Klaus down to the ground. Klaus quickly flipped him over and as he prepared to punch him Silas transformed into Caroline. Klaus held his punch for some unknown reason and Silas snatched the cure from his hand and drunk it. "Oh mate, she never really dropped the cure this was all just an act," Klaus said to him as he got up and backed off of him. "Anyone care to do the honors or shall I?" he asked around the room as Elena and Stefan began to sit up. "Jeremy, you're ok?" she asked not knowing that her brother had actually come back as a ghost.

"No, no! You can't win you bitch I won't live with you forever!" Silas shouted to Qetsiyah as she pulled herself up from the ground and stood by her descendant. "I'll be seeing you on the other side although I can't say when. Either you'll take the plunge or he will take the cure," Qetsiyah whispered to Bonnie and she nodded before turning to her Gran to say goodbye.

"Fine here goes nothing," Klaus announced and he tore out Silas's neck before digging his nails under his chin and ripping the skin off of his aged face. He didn't stop there; he punched him in the skull to crack it open and pulled the brains out of his head and left them to splatter among the cave floor. "I'm glad he is on your side," Sheila whispered and Bonnie nodded before hugging her Gran. "Tell Kol I said to keep you and my grandson safe or I'll have him haunted for the rest of his life." She whispered as Bonnie lifted the veil back up and closed it for good.

"Jeremy no, where did he go? He wasn't a…Bonnie you have to drop the veil you have to get Jeremy back!" Elena cried once she realized that her brother was actually dead. "Elena I want to but I can't there would never be peace for any of us if our enemies are allowed to roam free and it's…I'm sorry!" Bonnie said as she began to cry. The worst feeling in the world was telling her friend that her little brother was gone and even though there was something she could do about it there was nothing she could do about it.

"Bonnie, you have to! How can you say that? Even after everything he still loved you and you! I thought you were my friend?" she screamed growing more malicious by the second. Bonnie saw Elena's face transform and she began trying to back away. Klaus flashed in front of Bonnie and frowned up at Elena. "Give me one reason to keep you alive," he asked and Stefan flashed in front of her. "Klaus, for the sake of our old friendship please let her live. You already took my brother and now she has lost her own." Stefan begged and Klaus looked from Elena to Stefan and then nodded his head. "I hate you Bonnie!" Elena screamed as Stefan flashed her out of the cave and hopefully off of the island.

"What have my brother and I gotten ourselves into?" Klaus asked and Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "I wonder what Silas did to Caroline to make her kill twelve witches?" she asked and Klaus's smile visibly disappeared from his face. He picked Bonnie up and flashed her out of the cave and off the island down to his speed boat where Rebekah was waiting with his stone pale of blood. "Could you chill this for me to keep it safe?" Klaus asked as he sat Bonnie down and she nodded her head. As the blood froze over Rebekah began staring curiously at Bonnie.

"Holy shit!" she screamed out putting both Bonnie and Klaus on alert. "What is it?" Klaus asked looking around for danger when Rebekah pointed her finger to Bonnie. They both looked down at the same time and the sound was very clear to Klaus now. "My baby, can you guys hear his heart beating? Is he ok?" she asked looking down at the now prominent baby bump in her stomach. "Yes, and why do you keep saying he I hope it is a girl there are too many boys in my family!" Rebekah answered once she had her voice back. "My Grans said that it would be a boy," she replied and Rebekah pretended to pout as Klaus started the boat and sped off.

**A/N: So what did we think? Too fast right? I know but this is a Klaroline fic and they had enough front line action on the show. That needs to get out of the way of MY story lol. The whole Tatia thing came from nowhere I swear but hey anything can happen in TVD right? Well just a warning to you things are about to get real ugly real quick and you are going to be very upset. Just trust me and know that Klaroline will survive! R&R Until Next time! Oh and Bonnie will probably go into labor in the next chapter idk but it won't be a long pregnancy I assure you! Awwwww! Ok bye!**


End file.
